Our normal day
by Endless World
Summary: SAD NEWS! ALSO REALLY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san, this is my first fanfic, enjoy

Hi minna-san, this is my first fanfic, enjoy!!

This is dedicated to my BFF FaN-LiFe13 for editting it :D

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day….**

**Chapter 1.**

One day at Gakuen Alice, the beautiful shining sun's rising and the birds are chirping…..

"NATSUME!!" Yelled the lovely brunnette, she is NOT happy (not xD).

"NATSUME NO BAKA HENTAI, WHY DID YOU PEEK AT MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN!!"she yelled "Shut up ichigo-kara" said the handsome flamecaster. Yes, the most famous couple in Gakuen Alice. Sakura Mikan, now, very beautiful, her hair let down to her waist, she is now more mature over the five years she has been here in Gakuen Alice(for Natsume, she is the sexiest person he ever met), her amber orbs hasn't change at all and the ever so famous Natsume Hyuuga, still the same cold-hearted, emotionless person, but for Mikan, he's the most kinded person she ever met.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai…., mou, Hotaru, that hurts" cried Mikan while rubbing her head. "Shut up baka and why are you two lovebirds screaming at my frontdoor?" Hotaru Imai, the same as Natsume but she's now couple with Ruka Nogi, the kind-hearted boy who possess the animal pheromone alice. "What's with the attitute, Imai?" Natsume said while putting his hand around Mikan shoulder. "I don't have any attitute, and don't think that just because you're Mikan's boyfriend, you can do anything to her, Hyuuga." Said the ice queen as she blow the smoke of her infamous baka gun. "Whatever, let's go ichigo." "Stop calling me that, pervert." 'They'll never change' she thought.

Natsume and Mikan walk down the hallway of the Senior building while holding hands (hihi :D)

"NATSUME-SAMA, BREAK UP WITH THAT BITCH AND BE MINE!!"

"NO, GO WITH ME!!"

"MIKAN-SAMA, THAT GUY IS NOT FOR YOU!!"

"YEAH, BROKE UP WITH HIM AND GO OUT WITH ME!!"

The couple seem to be annoyed and both created of fireballs around the fans(did I mention Mikan has the SEC alice) "Go away, don't bothering us." Said Natsume and Mikan together. All the fans stepped back.

When they keep going, they faced with the handsome shadow guy. "Yo, seem like you guys still the same, eh?" Yup, that's the Tsubasa Andou, he's Misaki Harada's boyfriend. "Tch, go away shadow-freak!" Natsume said in a dangerous tone. "Woah, hold your mouth, I just came here to meet my favourite kouhai." "TSUBASA!!"

"Uh-oh" he said worrying "It's seem like your girl wait there, let's go ichigo." "Natsume!! Hi Tsubasa-senpai!" They reached their classroom and….. "NATSUME-SAMA!!" (guess who?) the curly permy sea-weed green hair girl said while flying to the flamecaster. "DID YOU MISS ME?? AHHHHH!!" it's seem like she hit something or burn something. "WHO MADE THESE FIRES??AHHH!!" Sumire Shouda said and running around the classroom. "Shut up permy, Natsume's my boyfriend and don't even think about touching him!" Mikan said and sent a don't-mess-with-me glare. Natsume's very glad that she said that he's her boyfriend (it is, isn't it?) "Ne, Mikan-chan, you're very happy with him by your side right?" the twins said, it's the twins Anna and Nonoko "Right, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko ask again "Well….." Mikan said with her face all red. "Let's head to the desk ichigo." "NATSUME!!"

She ran over and cupped her arm into Natsume's arm. The day is just normal like everyday at Gakuen Alice.

**0ooooooo0**

Minna-san, did you enjoy it? Hope you like it, keep review, onegai!! Jane!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna-san

Hello minna-san!! I was in the good mood today, so I wrote 2 chap in one day . Enjoy!!

**Our normal day…..**

**0ooooooo0**

**Chapter 2**

Another VERY normal day at Gakuen Alice, but this time, it was dark-out and Natsume has just finished his ever-so-hard mission. He was panting hard but he tried not to make it any louder. His clothes were coverred with blood stains. After a while of walking, he finally arrives at his favourite sakura tree, he was about to sit down but when he got closer, he saw his favourite brunette sleeping soundly. 'Is she waiting for me?' he thought silently.

**Flashback**

_Mikan's POV_

_I wonder when will Natsume came back, I was so worry. Well, I better come to our sakura tree now, since I can't sleep. Phew, so tired, I tried my best to run quietly so I can't wake anybody up, and I finally reached to the tree. I better lie down the grass now, it's really comfortable here, so tired. Natsume…where are you...where are you? Then, without me noticing, my eyes shut and I fell into a deep sleep._

_End of POV_

**End of flashback**

'Maybe she was wating for me…' Natsume thought. "Umm…" Mikan woke up as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Natsume?" she murmured "Is that you? Natsume?" she said a little louder "Yeah, it's me, ughh…." He's said and panting "Are you ok, Natsume?" she said then hear a loud thud, she stand up dust out and saw the flamecaster lying on the ground 'NATSUME!' she thought like she scream in her mind then she use her lifting Alice that she copied from Mochu to lift up Natsume to her special star room (forgot to mention, Mikan has been promoted to a speacial star when the academy discoverred her SEC alice xD). Then she put Natsume easily on the bed and she treat his wounds safely. 'Awww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping' she thought as she give him a peck on his lips. Then lay down beside him and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

'Ugh…,where am I, this isn't my room' thought Natsume as he open his bloody crimson eyes. He woke up then saw the brunette sleeping beside him with her hands around his neck. 'My wounds don't hurt anymore, did she treat my wounds?' he thought as he got out of bed silently trying not to wake the brunette up, but fail when Mikan slowly open her eyes. "Um…, (yawn) Natsume? You're awake?" she said with a sleepy voice. "Yes, Mikan, I'm awake." Natsume said in a soft voice (wow, there's something new xD). Then Mikan suddenly sit up and hug Natsume tightly. "I'm so glad Natsume, I'm so glad…" Mikan said as tears began to fall down her eyes. "Don't cry, I'm here, it's not like that I'm going to die, right?" Natsume lighten her up, then he pull her out of the embrace and kiss her passionally. And they broke the kiss after 2mins15s, "I better get back to my room and get change,ok?" Natsume said and jump off the bed. "Wait! I have your uniform here." Mikan said and handed out the Gakuen uniform. "Where did you get that?" he asked "Well….., when I was done with healling you, I came to your room and grab the uniform!" She said while grinning sheepishly. "You change yourself and I'll change myself too!" she said cheerfully "And no peeking, I don't want you to know what my underwear looks like anymore" she said then close the bathroom door.

The couple went out to the hallway, the fans are annoying as always but they don't care, cause they're very happy right now with hand-in-hand.

They almost reached the classroom when…..

"_**Mikan Sakura, I repeat, Mikan Sakura please come to the principal room, I repeat, Mikan Sakura."**_

"Wait me a minute, ok Natsume?" she said letting her hand go. "Hn." That's all he can say. "I'll take that as a yes."

**One hour later**

'How could this happen, how?' Mikan thought with a fright expression on her face 'Maybe I'll tell him later.'

**Class finish**

"Oi, little girl, where are yougoing?" Natsume asked and head to Mikan. 'Natsume…' Mikan thought sadly, "Natsume, I need to talk to you about something…" She said in a sad tone.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Well, minna, looks like I finished chappie 2, I was planning to make it a romance and humor story, but I change my mind into romance/hurt/comfort. Haha, did you like it?

**Natsume:** Of course they didn't baka author.

**Shi-chan :** Awwww…Are you still angry at me for making you NOT peek at Mi-chan's underwear?? said mockingly

**Natsume :** Hn. set Shi-chan's shorts on fire

**Shi-chan : **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…runs out of room

**Natsume :** Baka…tch…you readers better review so _she_ can make chap 3 or I'll won't be able to have more romantic scenes with Mikan. And if that happens, I'll burn all of you.

Speacial thanks : Arigatou gozaimasu FaN-LiFe13 for editting and helping me make it !!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou, minna-san

Yo, minna-san!! Today is the same as everyday, except for my onee-sama, she torture me, wah!! Natsume was just kidding when he said that I won't write anymore but the thing is that I'll write but…My cousin is too lazy to edit it for me so if there are lots of review then my cousin will edit for me, haha. Well, chappie 3 is coming, Enjoy!!

Thanks: **bloodrosey** (you'll find out in this chapter), **dominiqueanne** (don't worry, just a little bit), **i'mnotemojustgoth** (arrigatoo gozaimusa).

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day……**

**Chapter 3**

(Au: let's recap awhile,k?)

"_Oi, little girl, where are you going?" Natsume asked and head to Mikan.'Natsume…' Mikan thought sadly, "Natsume, I need to talk to you about something…" She said in a sad tone._

**End of recap**

"What is it?" the flamcaster asked. "Well……, the middle school principal told me that I have to go to America Alice Academy for….." Mikan said with a hurt voice. "For?" Natsume ask as he tried to hold his anger. "It's pretty long Natsume, can you handle it? It's about three years…." Mikan said, tears began to fall, she was crying and that hurts Natsume the most . 'WHAT?' Natsume thought. "But, Mikan, how could it be?" he said almost shouted in anger. Her tears are now rolling down her red cheeks as she run away. 'Sorry Natsume, I'm very sorry, I'm very very sorry, wait for me……I know you will….' She thought silently and continue to run.

**Flashback**

_(knock, knock) "Come in, Sakura no kimi." The middle school principal said calmly. "You want to meet me, principal?" Mikan said and step in the tatami room. "Yes, and listen. I want you to going to America Alice Academy for about three years." The MSP said and flutter her fan. "What? But, why principal, why?" Mikan said in panic. "Calm down, Sakura no kimi, this is my and the ESP idea. Since we know about you have two rare Alice, that's Nullification and SEC Alice." She said with a smirk under her fan. "But…I don't want to go!!" cried Mikan, almost yelling at the MSP. "No arguments miss Sakura, it has already been decided." Mikan counted from 1 to 10 but it seems that her anger's rising every time, then (I don't know how) she asked __calmly__. "When will I leave principal?" " You're gonna leave at 12a.m tonight, so start packing your things quickly." 'That soon...?' Mikan thought. "Yes, principal, I'll be out for now." Mikan said between sadness and anger._

**End of flashback**

" Well, I'll be packing my things now" she murmured and tears still came out of her eyes. "I'll be saying goodbyes to Natsume and the others……(sigh)" she said as she sigh and wipe the tears away. 'I'll be like Hotaru and Natsume when I come to America, act cold or maybe I should be myself? No, be cold' she thought and finished packing her things. She now have to learn English until midnight.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan : **Is it good? Gomen for Hotaru, Ruka,..ect.. fans, cause I didn't mention them much in here, gomen!! I wonder where Mi-chan could be??

**Mikan : **-crying waterfalls- Shi-chan...-sniff-…why did you make it so…-sniff-…sad?

**Shi-chan :** Umm…Sorry Mi-chan but this story IS hurt/comfort/romance you know –pat Mikan's head- By the way, do you smell something…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Mi-chan, HELPPPPPPP !!

**Mikan :** Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh…Shi-chan, your new jeans are on fire !!

**Natsume : **That's what you get for making Polka cry –glare at Shi-chan-

**Mikan : **Awwww…you're so sweet sometimes Natsume –hugs Natsume then give him a peck-

**Natsume : **Hn

**Shi-chan : **HELLO ! I'm still here you know !! –sigh- Sometimes I feel like even though I'm the author of this story, I always get ignored.

**Natsume : **Wat ever teddy bears.

**Shi-chan : **huh? –look down- Ahhh…NATSUME NO HENTAI !! (remember the fire xD?)

**Mikan : **Oh well, pls review everyone or else Shi-chan's cousin won't edit the chappie for her. Oh, she forgot to mention this in a few chappie : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE !!

**Everyone :** Ja ne !!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hi there minna, today present chappie 4, just enjoy and Natsume will open the chapter xD!!

**Natsume:** Why baka?

**Shi-chan: **You already know the idea Hyuuga-san. –girn evilly-

**Natsume:** Read and enjoy.

**Shi-chan:** Short and simple, I like it xD.

**0oooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

" _Well, I'll be packing my things now" she murmured and tears still came out of her eyes. "I'll be saying goodbyes to Natsume and the others……(sigh)" she said as she sigh and wipe the tears away. 'I'll be like Hotaru and Natsume when I come to America, act cold or maybe I should be myself? No, be cold' she thought and finished packing her things. She now have to learn English until midnight_

**End of recap**

Mikan went out of her dorm then run quietly to the academy gate.

"Well, Miss Sakura, are you prepare for this trip?" The mysteryous man said in a low voice.

"I'm already prepare and don't wear lipstick with high heels, gay!" she said in a mocking tone and a L signal on her forehead.

"Ahem, show your respect side Sakura no kimi , I know you're not like this." The MSP said and came out behind the man.

"This man is your teacher, his name is Persona, you will call him Serio-sensei." The MSP said and flutter her fan.

"Whatever." Mikan said with a cold expression. "Am I going or not?" she said again.

"Good then, please get in the limo and we'll get you to the airport soon." The so-called sensei of Mikan said as he smirk. 'This girl is just like my little Kuro Neko.'

**Half an hour later**

'Good, I pass my cold test, I'll be ok when I come to America now.' She thought in her mind scary but outside she not shown it.

"Well, when you came to America, your mission code name will be Shiiro Neko, heard that clear?" Persona gave her the mask and a crimson earring.

"What are these?" she said in a cold dangerous voice and point at the things.

"These are your disguise, the earring you must wear it everytime even at school, and the mask, you just wear when you in mission, clear?" He told Mikan and explain it.

"Tch, you're so annoying. Cut the crap and lend these things to me." She said while giving her hand out. "Hurry up, I don't wanna be late, baka!" she said.

"One more thing for you, Shiiro Neko." He said then hand out a sparkle bottle. "This is your clothes, just sprinkle it on your body, you'll have the clothes."

She took the bottle and WHOOSH, she dissapper in the air

'She good more than I thought' Persona thought and cupped his chin.

**Mean while**

'(sigh) I wonder when Mikan leave, I just worry about her so much. I'll be check on her tomorrow then.' The flamecaster thought as he jump down from his sakura tree and went back into the dormitor.

**On the plane**

'Tch, what with this gay sensei, he think that I can't do anything. Well, think again, I'll be cold from now on. I swear' Mikan thought and look out the plane window 'I swear….'

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** well, we past the fourth level I'm gonna head to chappie 5, so keep read and review!!  
**Natsume:** Why did you make my polka come to America, baka author?

**Mikan: **I'm curious too……

**Shi-chan: **You'll know soon, so be patience or I can't make the story more!!

**Mikan: **OK! Keep R&R or she won't make anymore chappie!! Jane!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shi-chan: Hi there minna-san, well, chappie 5 is out now so……PLEASE ENJOY

**Shi-chan:** Hi there minna-san, well, chappie 5 is out now so……PLEASE ENJOY!! Natsume please do the opening!

**Natsume: **Why should I?

**Shi-chan: **Cause if you don't, I'll make Mikan to break up with you!

**Natsume: **Whatever, keep reading and enjoy, she does not own GA or chars.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 5**

**Recap:**

_**On the plane**_

'_Tch, what with this gay sensei, he think that I can't do anything. Well, think again, I'll be cold from now on. I swear' Mikan thought and look out the plane window 'I swear….'_

**End of recap**

**At the airport**

(They talking English when I **bold** sentences or words)

'Keh, where's the guy gonna pick me up?' Mikan thought angrily. **"**(From the car) **Maybe you're miss Mikan Sakura**?**"** a weird brown hair man asked. **"Then who do you think I am,** **baka?"** she said coldly. **'That's odd, she suppose to be nice or something?'** he thought. **"Then, please come in to the limo with me, miss**.**"**

**Inside the car**

"**Miss Sakura, may I introduce myself. My name is Jack Bron,"** He said "**You gonna be study in Alice Academy, miss Sakura." "Well, I already know that!"**

She said in a bored tone.

**At Alice Academy gate**

"**Welcome to Alice Academy, miss Sakura!" **he said in a cheerful voice. **"It's normal more than I thought."** She said as she look at the school. **"Ahem, well then, come with me to the teacher lounge." **He said and lead Mikan to the school as the gate open.

**Inside the teacher lounge**

"**Miss Sakura, are you expecting something?" **he asked **"No, it's nothing." **Mikan answered coldly. **"So, where's my class?" **she continued. **"Ok, you'll be following me right now." **A Serina-like sensei said. **"Whatever."** She said as she followed the sensei.

**In the classroom**

"**Students, today we'll have a new student, come in miss Sakura!" **she said as Mikan walk into the classroom, all the boys in the classroom are drooling at the sight of her, some girls are admiring her beauty and most of the girls just cursing her underneath their breath. **"Introduce yourself miss Sakura" "Fine, Mikan Sakura, 15, Nullification and SEC alice." **She said in a bored tone. **"Excuse me, Sakura-san, what's SEC alice?" **a boy asked. **"Well, as you all know, SEC is Steal, Erase and Copy alice, it's in one name." **the teacher calmly explain. The explain of the teacher and the attitute of Mikan caught a boy attention, his emerald eyes look at her.** "Well then, who want to be her partner **–all the students raised their hand except one- **wow, now, all the boys and girls already have partners, so…….AH! Akito Suzuki will be her partner then." "WHAT??" **the class shouted **"But teacher, why did ****MY**** Akito-sama be her partner?" **(does it seem to be familiar xD?)the president of the Akito fansclub said. **"Tch, what the big deal with that, you old hag, you think you're gonna marry him or whatever?"** Mikan said in a dangerous tone. **'That girl is interesting' **Akito thought playfully as he raked his gray hair. **"Ah! Class will start soon so miss Sakura, take a seat next to Akito please." "Whatever." **She said as she walk to her seat.

**Meanwhille at GA**

'I have a bad mood today since Mikan not here in three years (sigh)' Natsume said as he sigh. "Hey Natsume, where have you been, I haven't seen you or Sakura today." Ruka said as he run toward Natsume. "Mikan come to America, so I'm thinking of skipping class today." "Sakura come to America? How long and when?" "She gonna stay there for three years and I don't know when she'll leave" "Ok then, I'll be going now Natsume" "Hn." "Ruka, hey where are you? RUKA!" "Hotaru, wait for me!!" Ruka run to Hotaru and tell about Mikan. "Ruka, have you seen Mikan today?" she said between cold and worried tone. "Well, she gonna go to America for three years but I don't know when she leaving." "HONTONI?" Hotaru said almost yelled. "Yeah…, well the next things we gonna do is wait for Sakura (sigh)" Ruka said patted his rabbit and sigh.

**0oooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:**Ummmm!! That was a good chapter isn't it?

**Natsume:** It's not, why that emerald guy is looking at my Mikan? –sent a death glare-

**Shi-chan: **Like I was saying at the previous chapter, it's a romance/hurt/comfort story right Mikan?

**Mikan: **Yeah……

**Shi-chan: **Well….., I better not say anything more or Natsume burn my new short, end it for me Kokocrunch!!

**Koko: **Don't call me that and keep R&R, thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

Shi-chan: Hi minna-san

**Shi-chan: **Hi minna-san!! Chapter 6 is out of the gate now, so…..ENJOY!!

**Natsume: **Why are you always be noisy, baka.?

**Shi-chan: **Keep saying like that and something will happen to your beloved Mi-chan in this chapter. –giggle evilly-

**Natsume: **Tch, whatever.

**Mikan: **Natsume!! I heard that!! You don't want me don't you, fine then. R&R minna. –said between cold and angry-

**Thanks:**

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 6**

**Recap:**

"_Ruka, have you seen Mikan today?" she said between cold and worried tone. "Well, she gonna go to America for three years but I don't know when she leaving." "HONTONI?" Hotaru said almost yelled. "Yeah…, well the next things we gonna do is wait for Sakura (sigh)" Ruka said patted his rabbit and sigh._

**End of recap.**

**At America:**

Mikan POV:

(sigh) I miss Natsume so much, I wonder what's he doing right now…., I thought asI jump on the bed and hug my pillow, I miss him so much….I'm countinued with my thought that my tears began to flow down my red cheeks and pillow. And….. "**Sakura-san, are you in there?" **someone at the knock at my special star door (she also a special star in America.), I quickly wipe my tears, "**Who are you and what do you want?"** as I'm answer coldly. "It's me, Akito, your partner and stop talking English, I'm Japanese too you know?" he answer coolly. "Tch, whatever." I'm answer as I'm open the door. "Arrigatou." "What do you want?" I'm asked him coldly. "You!" Akito said that he pinned me on the bed. WHAT? I thought scarilly.

End of POV.

Will continue at chapter 7

**Meanwhile:**

"Ruka-kun, do you know where Mikan is? She's promise me to going to the boutique in Central Town." Sumire a.k.a Permy. "Well……..she gone to America yesterday, I think?" he answer "WHAT?" Sumire, Anna and Nonoko screamed, they caught everbody in the class attention. "Ruka, what's going on?" Natsume asked in his normal monotonous voice. "Nandemonai(nothing.)" "Natsume-kun, is it true that Mikan gone to America??" Nonoko asked in a worried tone. "I don't know, let's go, Ruka." His mind don't want to know that Mikan at America, it's already hurt him a lot. "Natsume, what with the attitute to the class?" Ruka asked with something in his voice worry? Argue? Husky? "I don't want to know that Mikan at America, so what?" Natsume said in a dangerous voice. "Natsume……" Ruka murmured as he follow him to the sakura tree.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **Look likes we done chapter 7, eh? I know it's a little short, but I'm out of idea since my cousin not here. And sorry if it's to short, I'm kinda out of ideas.

**Natsume: **Why do you need that baka cousin of yours anyway, and what did you make that Akito guy do to **MY** Polka?

**Shi-chan: **It's none of your business anymore Natsume, look at Mikan.

**Mikan: **I don't care what happen to me and I'm mad at Natsume.

**Natsume: **What did I do? –also sent a death glare at Shi-chan-

**Mikan:** She already said none of your business. (sigh) Keep reading and review minna-san and If anything happen to you guys that include Natsume, tell me. –said in a voice just like Hotaru-


	7. Chapter 7

Shi-chan: Hi…

**Shi-chan: **Hi….minna-san….., chappie 7 here……so……enjoy! –try to talk-

**Natsume:** Oi baka, you're not very noisy today, I'm impress. –smirk-

**Shi-chan:** I'm just tired, so what? –began to gain energy-

**Mikan:** Ignore him Shi-chan, I'll do the opening for you then –said with a cold voice- Keep reading and review guys!!

**Special thanks:** oObroken-wingsOo, vampirefan13, blackcat9517 and people who keep reading my fanfic, I'm aloso thanks to my cousin fan-life13, I'm appreciate. –bow down-.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 7**

**Recap**

"_I don't want to know that Mikan at America, so what?" Natsume said in a dangerous voice. "Natsume……" Ruka murmured as he follow him to the sakura tree_.

**End of recap**

**At America:**

"What are you talking about, Akito?" Mikan said that she tried to struggle but he just to strong for her. "I'm already say it, I want you and that's what I'm talking about, you're look fking good." He lean to her ear and whisper as he was going to nibbed her ear. 'No, don't' Mikan thought. "You know what? You're to good to resists Ice Queen, you're gonna be mine soon or later. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Akito said that he's release her. "Why'd you ask?" she said in a dangerous tone and rubbed her wrist, she was going to sent him a death glare. "Cause, you know, I want to make you mine." He answer and beamed a smile, like a fake one. "I already have one, baka! And it's Natsume!" she said almost yelled. "Natsume? As Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked. "Yeah! He's my boyfriend and don't even think about take me away from him." She sent him a death glare. "Well, well, what do you know? Look like you're a prize for us, Ice Queen. That Hyuuga is my worst enemy, I'm always tried to steal everything from him, even food. (I want to laugh xD.), eventually I won!" He said with a smirk on his face. "Tch, I have him and I'll never leave him, he'll always by my side." She said and crossed her arms infront of the chest. "Well then, Brave Girl, I'll be waiting for you, soon you'll be mine." He said as he walked out the room. 'Someday? Never I'll be your Akito!' she thought as she walked to her bed and sleep.

**Meanwhile: **

'Ugh, I can't stop thinking about her, I can't let her face out of my mind.' Natsume thought on the top branch of the sakura tree. "Natsume!" Ruka yelled. "Hn?" he answer boringly. "Today our class have a new student, are you gonna come to our class?" "No!" he answer in some voice. (don't know how to explain.) "Well….., I'll be going to the class then." Ruka said as he walked inside the dorm. "Oh, and I heard we gonna call Mikan at class today, so, if you don't want to meet her, just stay there, jane!" Ruka continued said. "Oi, wait!" Natsume said and jump down from the branch. 'Wow, maybe just bring up Mikan's name and he'll be there, useful!' Ruka thought and chuckle at the same time.

**Classroom:**

(In this place, I write the words and sentences_ italic_ and it mean on the phone, not flashback or recap)

"Hey! It's Natsume!" Nonoko yelled. "Natsume-kun, come here!!" Permy said with a very girly voice (can you imagine it?). "What? All of you broked my eardrums." "Well, Mikan-chan is calling us, hihi!!" Anna answer happily. 'So little girl really called back eh?' "_Hey! It's Natsume there? Can I speak to him? Onegai!!"_ Mikan said in a half happy and sad voice. Natsume walked closer to the phone and…..

"Oi, little girl, you're really called back?" he said in a bored tone but inside his mind, he was very happy that Mikan call back. _"Umm..., we need some privacy, so friends, can you go outside a little bit? But Ruka and Hotaru inside the classroom with us" _"Ok then, now, all of you go outside, now!" Hotaru said as she pulled out the x9000 Baka Bazooka. "(gulp) fine then" all the class said together and they walk outside, Ruka sweatdropped include Mikan and Natsume. After that, Hotaru slammed the door. "So baka, what do you wan to talk about?" _"Well, at here, there's a guy name Akito Suzuki, he's my partner and he's also said that he know Natsume, I was wondering since then..." _"What did he do to you lil' girl? Tell me, now!" Natsume said in a cold and angry voice. "Calm down Natsume, tell us Sakura-san." Ruka calmed Natsume down and talked to Mikan. _"Well..., he pinned me on the bed but not raped or kiss or do anything to me, he just ask do I have a boyfriend, I'm answer that is Natsume, he said that he know you and you and Akito are enemies, right? And he always steal things from you, even food!"_ Mikan tell the story as Natsume has a serious face. "You're right, lil' girl. He always steal things from me, he always won, I don't know why but he also steal my favourite strawberry ice-cream when we're small." Natsume said as Ruka and Mikan tried not to laugh and Hotaru started to record the things Natsume said (hahahahaha xD).

**America (Mikan's dorm):**

"Oh! It's out of time for me to talk to you guys, I'll be calling back later.Jane and oyasuminasai!!" Mikan said goodbye to her's friend. _"Right back at ya, Mikan!"_ Ruka answer and Mikan cupped the phone on. '(sigh) what will happen tomorrow, well, I'd better go to sleep then (yawn).' She thought and headed back to her bed.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **Well? It is good guys? I know it's a little long but my head now fulled of ideas again O.O.

**Natsume:**Why you making that I'm like strawberry ice-cream and the others almost laugh!-said in and angry voice and make fireballs-

**Shi-chan:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Mi-chan, HELP!!-run around the room with firballs follow-

**Mikan: **I'm still angry at you Natsume, but since you're so worry about me, so I forgive you. –nullify all the fireballs, smile then give a peck on Natsume lips.-

**Shi-chan:** Awwww!! Isn't that sweet? Keep R&R minna!! Jane!!


	8. Chapter 8

Shi-chan: Hi minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna-san!! I'm so happy because all of you guys review my story! Say thanks to minna everybody!!

**Natsume:** T…kank….Thanks. –said hardly-

**Mikan:** Natsume, is say thank you that hard?

**Natsume:** Hn. –tried to hide the blush-

**Mikan:** Ahem, keep R&R minna-san!! –said and give a peck on Natsume's lips-

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 8**

**Recap:**

_**America (Mikan's dorm):**_

"_Oh! It's out of time for me to talk to you guys, I'll be calling back later.Jane and oyasuminasai!!" Mikan said goodbye to her's friend. "Right back at ya, Mikan!" Ruka answer and Mikan cupped the phone on. '(sigh) what will happen tomorrow, well, I'd better go to sleep then (yawn).' She thought and headed back to her bed._

**End of recap.**

**Back at GA:**

(remember the note in chap 7?)

"Ohayoo, minna-san!!" the ga-- I mean Narumi-sensei said in a girly voice. "We have a new student today! And do you all talk with Mikan yesterday? I think yes! Ok, please come in ms.Kokonoe." (Gomen, I don't want to say Luna's name, but she has a Luna-like personallity.) Mr.Narumi said as she walked in. "Introduce yourself Ms.Kokonoe." Mr.Narumi said. "Ohayoo minna, watashi wa Komona Kokonoe desu, hajimemashite!" Komona said in a sweet and soft voice, she has orange hair and she lip glossed her's lips, all the droolled over her. Well, she said in a sweet and soft voice, but inside her mind, she was evil, her's eyes spot a sit. Then, she spot a handsome raven-haired guy, she got her's eyeson Natsume. 'Wow, who is he, so handsome, those crimson eyes of him just burning me up!' she thought then she pretend to tugged Narumi-sensei sleeve shyly (ok, I know I know, EWW!!). "Mr.Narumi, I want to sit with him and be his partner." She said in a small voice as she point to Natsume. All the eyes glare at her, to be correct, all of the class sent her a death glare but Natsume just don't care. "Hey! What do want Kokonoe? He has someone else and don't even think about sit next to him and be his partner! Who do you think you are? A hime? You no other than a bitch, Kokonoe!" Permy said in an angry voice, since she became Mikan's bestfriend. "Yeah, she's right, he has a partner and his's partner also his's girlfriend, don't steal him from her!" Anna said in a very angry voice, I mean **VERY **angry voice. "Sensei…." Komona talked smaller. "Oh don't be so innocent, Kokonoe! We know that you want Natsume, but you're never gonna have him." Permy continued her words. _"Natsume? What's going on? Why I hear some noise?" _Mikan asked through Natsume's cellphone. "Nandemonai, lil'girl, our class have a new student and tried to sit beside me. Do you agree?" Natsume answer and asked at the same time.

"_Is it a girl? If that's correct then no, no one can touch or sit next to you, Natsume, You're mine..."_ She said in an angry voice at the first sentence, but then she low it down in the end. Natsume very happy when he heard that he's her. "Well, lil'girl, you want to talk to the class? I'll turn the speaker on." Natsume said in his's normal voice. _"But, you're gonna cost all your rabbits in the cellphone!" _ Mikan said in a worried voice. "It's ok, just take me a date when you came back." Natsume said in a kinda-soft voice. _"Ok then." _ Natsume turn on the speaker. _" Minna!! I miss you so!! What are all of you doing?" _Mikan said hello to her friends that the tense in the class all gone. "Mikan-chan!! We miss you too, how'd you call us?" Nonoko asked as everyone run to Natsume's desk. _"Wel..., this is Natsume's cellphone...Anyway, I heard our class have a new student!! Who is she?" _"Huh? Why do you know is she?" Permy asked._ "Natsume told me, now answer my question and what does she want? Don't let bitch go with you guys, I can sense evil in her even I'm at America." _Mikan answer Permy in a friendly voice but the last sentence of her, she asked angrily.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **Oh my!! So tired, so we done chap 8, keep reading and I know it's little long, gomen!!

**Natsume:** What kind of cellphone I have anyway?

**Mikan:** It's a iPhone!! I love Natsume and Natsume's cellphone!!

**Natsume:** Thanks lil'girl. –pat Mikan's head and firmed a small smile-

**Mikan: **Wah!! Natsume's first smile, teehee!! –give a peck on Natsume's lips-

**Shi-chan:** Aww!! Look at those lovebirds. End it for me Nonoko, Anna, Permy, Kokocrunch!!

**Permy, Koko:** Don't call us that!!

**Everybody:** Keep R&R minna-san, she'll update as soon as possible!! Jane!!


	9. Chapter 9

Shi-chan: Hi minna

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna!! Gomenasai if I update to late, I don't have much time. BTW….. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! KEEP R&R!!  
**Everybody:** YATTA!! We don't have to do the opening xD!! –put hands on the sky-

**Shi-chan:** Next time, you'll see. –grin evilly-

**Everyone: ** She up to something……..-(gulp)-

**0oooooooo0**

**Our normal day…..**

**Chapter 9**

**Recap:**

"_Huh? Why do you know is she?" Permy asked. "Natsume told me, now answer my question and what does she want? Don't let bitch go with you guys, I can sense evil in her even I'm at America." Mikan answer Permy in a friendly voice but the last sentence of her, she asked angrily._

**End of recap.**

"_Well? Aren't you guys gonna answer me? Answer please!" _ Mikan said in her's normal voice, but everybody could see that she's very angry and annoyed. "Well, Sakura-san, every boys in the class could say that she's very cute, maybe more than you, but for us, you're just perfect!" Permy answer in a out-of-answer voice. "Mikan, that bitch sure have a good look, but she definitely not nice. I can sense something in her as well." Hotaru calmly added. _"Natsume? What about you? Can you sense something, I'm sure that she's dangerous." _Right after Hotaru said, Mikan asked, but it's seem like…. Natsume approching the girl. "Hyuuga? Where'd you going?" Hotaru asked. "None of you buisness, And shut that phone down, I don't wanna hear anything more. My girlfriend is waiting, and don't even stopped me. " Natsume said in a dangerous voice. 'What the heck…..?' Ruka thought. 'He's ignored Sakura-san?' "Well, I guess you guys done talking with that girl, I want class begun, NOW!" Komona talked in a girly voice as she snaked her arm around Natsume's arm. "He's now mine, you hear me? MINE!" Komona continued her senetence. _"..., if that's it, I'll be hangon and I won't be call back, AGAIN!" _everybody heard her last words as she hangon with a loud "BAM!" "Natsume? What got into you, your girlfriend is Mikan, not that ugly hag!" Ruka said in a panicked voice. "Natsu-kun, he's scared me!!" Komona whined as she hold Natsume's arm tighter. "Stop scared her, or I'll burn you all!" Natsume said in a protect-his-new-girl voice.

**America (Mikan's dorm):**

'What's wrong with him, how could he, how?' Mikan thought as she placed her's hand on her's face. She kneeled down, she just can't believe what happened many minutes ago. (KNOCK, KNOCK) She hear someone knock at the door. "Come in, it's not lockled." She said in a sad tone. "Sakura-san? I think I just heard some crying?" Akito said as he enter the dorm. "Sakura-san? SAKURA-SAN! What happened? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Akito said a panicked voice. "Nandemonai. By the way, why are you here?" Mikan fix her voice and wipe her tears away. "Well, I just bring you some of my friend, they can be your assistant and your friend." Akito said and sighed in relief. "Your friends? Who are they?" Mikan asked as she perked up. "Come in guys." Akito's friend step in. "They're my friends, introduce yourself."

Akito said. "**Yo! The name is Jack, Jack Grey!" **next. "**Hello!** My name Yukina Holic! You're so cute!!" keep going. "Hi there!! My name Yaya Mizuno!! I like cute stuff!!" "Well, all of us are four-four. We're very famous, and out star rank is all Special Star, just like you!!" Yukina introduce more. "Hn, you guys not bad, you all just like my friends!" Mikan said in a happy voice. "EHH?? I thought Akito said that you a cold-hearted person, you're not cold after all!!" Yaya said. "Well…… about that, I was pretend to be cold, so I won't blend in so much, by the way, can I join your famous team?" Mikan answer and asked. "Keh! You're so baka, what with you? Friends at here as nice as you." Akito teased Mikan. "AKITO!! Why you little…..!!" Mikan said in an angry voice as she chased after Akito. "**Hey, Yuki, what are they talking about?**" Jack asked. "**Don't mind it Jack, just ignore, hehe.**"

**3 year later at GA**

"(sigh) Since that day, Natsume started to date with Komona, what do think, sweetheart?" Ruka said in a sad tone. "Iie, can't think of anything, I wonder what Mikan doing right now, I'm curious too. Let's go." Hotaru said in a monotous tone. "HOTARU!! RUKA!! AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING OR NOT?" Permy scream as she put her's arm around Kitsuneme's arm. "Mataku……, what took those so long?" Anna said in a might-be-angry voice. "Maybe….., they stared at Natsume and Komona again. (sigh)." Yuu said as he snaked his's arm around Anna's waist. 'I wonder what Mikan doing right now?' All of them thought. 'But……, more improtant, what's she feel right now, that day……,' all of them tried to forget it.

**Flashback:**

"_None of you buisness, And shut that phone down, I don't wanna hear anything more. My girlfriend is waiting, and don't even stopped me. " Natsume said in a dangerous voice. 'What the heck…..?' Ruka thought. 'He's ignored Sakura-san?' "Well, I guess you guys done talking with that girl, I want class begun, NOW!" Komona talked in a girly voice as she snaked her arm around Natsume's arm. "He's now mine, you hear me? MINE!" Komona continued her senetence. "..., if that's it, I'll be hangon and I won't be call back, AGAIN!" everybody heard her last words as she hangon with a loud "BAM!" "Natsume? What got into you, your girlfriend is Mikan, not that ugly hag!" Ruka said in a panicked voice. "Natsu-kun, he's scared me!!" Komona whined as she hold Natsume's arm tighter. "Stop scared her, or I'll burn you all!" Natsume said in a protect-his-new-girl voice._

**End of flashback.**

"Well then, don't tried to remember that sad day. Do you know what today's day is?" Nonoko pop out of the sadness and asked. "What day?" Permy asked. "I think Mikan-chan come back to GA, hehe." Anna said, everyone spaced out a second then….. "OH YEAH, MIKAN-CHAN COME BACK! YATTA NE!!" Permy screamed.

**Meanwhile, at AA:**

"**(KNOCK KNOCK) Honey? Are you ready yet? We gonna be late!!**" Mikan said in in-a-hurry voice. "**It has been three years eh? So fast, since then we just friends. And now, you and me, Akito and Mikan. I wonder what'll happened next.**" Jack said in a happy voice. "**Yeah, since then, maybe……we shoule give them more time, don't you think so?**" Yukina said and Jack look at Mikan smack at the door, Yukina and Jack sweatdrooped. "**Yeah, I think so.**" Jack said as he chuckle. "**(Yawn) Why 're you always be so early? Like Ms. Kim gonna kill us or something? I'm still** **changing here!" **Akito said while he's put on his jacket. "**I just don't want to be late, that's all. Beside, this is our last day at AA, we gonna going to AA in Japan.**" Mikan said between happy and sad voice. "**Hello? We don't want to remind you the last time you call back then. Beside the facts that we gonna headed to GA, you and me gonna pratice 'till the day we go, a song? Remember?**" Akito cheered Mikan up and remind that they have a perfomance when they get back. Akito, Mikan, Yukina and Jack. "** Yeah, I remember, I remember Yaya too! But….to bad she's gone to Europe since her parents change the working place.**" Mikan said. "**Well then, shall we headed to the class?**" Akito asked. "Okay!" Mikan said as she wrapped her's arm around Akito's arm and Akito snaked his's arm around Mikan's waist. "**We're going to Jack, hihi.**" Yukina said as she pulled Jack to her's side.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Ummmm……….I'm so glad we done chapter 9, don't you think so? And I know it's long!!

**Natsume:** Oi, what'll happened between me and Mikan? –said in a serious voice-

**Mikan:** I just don't care about it and Akito called me. Jane!! –said and run out the room-

**Shi-chan:** I don't want to be a spoiler and she's ignore you. Keep R&R minna!! Jane!!


	10. Chapter 10

Shi-chan: Hello minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san! Today we have chappie 10, hope you enjoy!! Open for me Akito's girfriend!

**Mikan:** -blush- En….en….ENJOY THE STORY!!

**Shi-chan:** Awwww!! She's shy, hehehe. (whisper) Hotaru, blackmailed time!

**Hotaru: **(whisper back) okie! Enjoy.

**Special thanks:** simplytired23, sakuraanimier, bloodyrose, kikyorules10 and others.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 10**

**Recap:**

"_**Well then, shall we headed to the class?**__" Akito asked. "Okay!" Mikan said as she wrapped her's arm around Akito's arm and Akito snaked his's arm around Mikan's waist. "__**We're going too Jack, hihi.**__" Yukina said as she pulled Jack to her's side._

**End of recap.**

**After class at AA**

"**Ugh wah!! I'm so** **tired, I hope we have something to eat soon.**" Mikan's stomach grumble. "**Very soon you mean, babe?**" Akito said as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist. "**Well, what are we waiting for? I'm hungry too. Let's go!!**" Jack said and he began to run down the hallway. "**Jack!! Wait for us, don't run so fast, you're gonna……**" Mikan hasn't finished her sentence then Jack fall down the hallway. "**...fall.**" Mikan finished her's sentence then everybody sweatdropped. "**You said that a little late, don't you think?**" Yukina said as she patted Mikan's shoulder."**I'm agree with her, honey. Too late.**" Akito said as he sigh. "**What're you guys blabbing about, help me out here!!**" Jack said in a angry voice. Mikan slightly chuckle. Suddenly…….

"_**Mikan Sakura, Akito Suzuki, Jack Grey and Yukina Holic, please come to the teacher lounge, I repeat, please come to the teacher lounge."**_

"**Uhh……, what did we do? I'm just falling down, right?**" every single people are sweatdropped even Yukina, Mikan and Akito because of Jack's question. "**Let's go to the teacher lounge, hurry.**" Mikan said and pulled Akito's arm as she started to run.

**Teacher lounge:**

"**Hello? Is anyone here? I'm Mikan Sakura with my fellow friends.**" Mikan popped in the room as she saw Narumi-sensei. "Narumi-sensei? What're you doing here?" Mikan asked as she widdened her eyes. "Long time no see Mikan-chan!! I've been suffering since you not at Gakuen Alice!!" Narumi said as she--I mean he run toward Mikan. "Suffered what, Naru?" Akito asked as he's walking in. "And don't try to hugged my girlfriend." Akito finished his sentence. "Oh my gosh!! Is that Akito, it has been so long." Narumi-sensei said. "And I'm not suffer anything, I'm just out of words to say. By the way, you and Mikan are going out? I thought Mikan was Natsume's." Narumi asked. "Don't asked sensei, so…..why are you here?" Mikan tried to avoid the facts that she's no longer Natsume's. "What are you talking about, I've come here to pick you guys up, including your new friends! We're gonna headed back to Gakuen Alice! And are you remember your songs to sing?" Narumi said in a happy voice. "Yeah…., I remember." Mikan said as she chuckle, she don't want to show the sad emotion infront of her old sensei, it would be rude (rhyme xD). "**Hey, are you guys forgot about us? Let us outside like th….. **NARUMI-SENSEI?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Yukina popped in the room with Jack as she saw Narumi-sensei. "Hi there Yukina, such a long time. I'm come here to pick you guys up, and I mean you guys, I meant all of you, we're gonna headed back to Gakuen Alice." Narumi replied. "Then when will we leave?" Akito asked and he saw his girlfriend leaned closely to him, he grabbed her shoulder and patted Mikan's head. "Pretty soon. It's about…..2 hours to go, go packed things up, I'm gonna wait outside. Adieu!!" Narumi said as he skipped outside the lounge. '2 hours??' everybody thought.

**At Akito's dorm:**

"**WE'RE GONNA LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR , HURRY!!**" Mikan said in a panicked voice. "**Ouch!**" Yukina, Jack and Akito flinched their ears. "**We already done, so let's go!**" Yukina said in a cheerful voice. "**Hey, Yuki babe, we're gonna going to AA Japan?**" Jack asked. "**Yeah, now, let's go!**"

**At the gate:**

"You guys make it in time, let's go!!" Narumi said as he go in the limo.

**Meanwhile at GA:**

"HOTARU-CHAN!! HEY!! HOTARU-CHAN!!" Nonoko and Anna called her as they run toward her. "What?" Hotaru asked coldly. "Well-huff-, today-huff- Mikan-chan-huff- came back!" Anna said as she breath hardly. "I know that, what time does she goes home?" Hotaru replied. "Well, according to Koko, Mikan-chan gonna come back when class started." Nonoko said. "When will class started?" Anna asked Nonoko. "Well….., fifteen minutes later." Nonoko said as she looked at her watch. "Let's go to class." Hotaru said as she bring along her invention. "OK!" Anna and Nonoko replied together.

"Hmm? I thought I just heard 2 little hag just now?" the so-called girlfriend of Natsume said. "Hn." That was the only answer from Natsume as he started making out with Komona, _again._ "Hmm……, that was good….., keep going Natsume…." Komona said, or moaned. (EWWW!!)

The bell rang and everybody head back to their class. "Ohayou my lovely students!! Today, we have some visitors, and I mean it!" Narumi said as he skipped in the class. "Come in!!" Narumi-sensei said as the four students stepped in.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" Nonoko, Anna and Permy screamed and they caught the attention of Komona and Natsume. "Welcome back!!" Permy said as she ran over and hugged her, well, she was hugged someone else. "Eh? I thought Sakura-san's breast would be…..AHHHH!!" Permy screamed as she saw a handsome grey-haired guy looked at her with his emerald orbs strangely. "Oh! Permy, Anna, Nonoko!! I've miss you guys so much!!" she said as she hugged her friends. "Umm….., Mikan-chan, who are they?" Nonoko asked shyly. "Hehehe, sorry, I'm forgot to introduce. Ahem, this guy Premy just hug is my boyfriend, Akito Suzuki! Next to him is Jack Grey, he's only speaked English and next to him is his girlfriend, Yukina Holic!!" Mikan introduce them wih a happy voice as she ran to Akito and hugged Akito's arm. "Wait….. wait a minute, he's YOUR boyfriend?" Permy asked and Mikan nodded in reply. "Unlike someone I know." Mikan spotted Natsume and Komona were kissing. "**Akito, Jack, Yukina, those two, punish them! Your way and Akito, come here.**" Mikan said in English so that they can talk easily. Jack and Yukina nodded as in a nick of time those two are behind Natsume and Komona. As for Mikan and Akito, she's kiss him infront of everybody, correct, making out infront of everybody. They all gasped and Hotaru take out her camera and started taking pictures. Yukina and Jack were smirking, they was pulling Natsume and Komona up to see the scene. 'UGH!! Why my head so hurt, what happended??' Natsume's head were hurts when he saw Akito and Mikan making out, they broked the kiss then….. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? MAKING OUT INFRONT OF THE CLASS??" Natsume said in anger. "We just alike, you two were making out too. Why am I not surprise?" Akito said in a playful voice as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist. "And what so strange about we making out, Hyuuga?" Mikan asked coldly and press the word Hyuuga hard, this is the first time she called him by his's last name. 'Sakura-san…..' the blonde hair boy thought. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce their alice too. Akito's alice is pretty rare, the Sharing alice, he can share a half of his power to the other people and he just share a random way. Yukina's alice is the Drawing alice, she can draw every single things and it came into life, she can also just write the name of alice and she got that alice. Jack alice is the Power and Shape Changing alice, he can change into any person and his strength were very strong." Mikan explain as she smirk evilly. "Wow, Mikan-chan's friends have very rare alice, I'm so jealous." A random girl said. "Her friend Yukina and her just not hot, but powerfu too!" 2 random boys said, and the class started to whisper about Mikan and her friends. "Well now class, tonight we gonna going to the same area when the last dance were held, at 7 o'clock in the evening . Today period is free, adieu!!" Narumi said as he walked out the class. "Sweetheart? What got into you? You're acting weird." Komona said as she cling into Natsume's arm. "You bitch!! You make MY Natsume sad, you see?" Komona yelled. "Who do you called a bitch here, old hag?" Yukina, Jack and Akito said in a dangerous voice as they approching her. Akito shared the Language alice to Jack so he can talked Japan. "Stop it guys, I can handle this. So….., you're Hyuuga's girlfriend, eh? Let see what you got, Kokonoe. What can you do with us here, we got strong alice, and you can't denied it." Mikan said in a cold voice, Natsume created a fire circle around the four friend so they can't walked toward Komona, but, eventually, they walked THROUGH the circle. "Is that all you got? So lame." Mikan said as she yawned. "Let's go Akito." Mikan said and she wrapped her arm around Akito's arm as she gave him a full-lips kiss on Akito's lips. "Strawberry, very sweet, honey." Akito broked the kiss as he smirk. 'What am I thinking? She's look even hotter than before, what am I thinking??' Natsume thought.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **Well, look likes we went through smoothly. Hihi.

**Komona:** Hey! What's that girl doing to MY Natsume?

**Mikan: ** Shut the hell up Kokonoe, don't you talk to plainly with Shi-chan.

**Akito:** That's my girl. –patted Mikan's head-

**Shi-chan: ** Arrigatou, Mi-chan. Ahem, keep reading!!

**Everybody (not include Kokonoe and Natsume): **AND REVIEW!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL HAVE SONGS!!


	11. Chapter 11

Shi-chan: Ohayou minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Ohayou minna-san!! Today I have completed the ever-so-hard chappie 11, so……PLS ENJOY!!

**Mikan:** Hey…um…Shi-chan, did you write anything…you know….sad in this chapter?? –pout-

**Shi-chan:** Don't worry Mi-chan, you'll be fine and your fellow friends too, but Natsume and his friends will probably be not. –smirk evilly-

**Mikan's friends:** Arrigatou gozaimusa Shi-chan!!

**Natsume's fellow friends: ** Hey! What'll happen to us, eh??

**Shi-chan:** Ehehehe, I better run for it. Jane!! –run off-

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 11**

**Recap:**

_. "Is that all you got? So lame." Mikan said as she yawned. "Let's go Akito." Mikan said and she wrapped her arm around Akito's arm as she gave him a full-lips kiss on Akito's lips. "Strawberry, very sweet, honey." Akito broked the kiss as he smirk. 'What am I thinking? She's look even hotter than before, what am I thinking??' Natsume thought._

**End of recap.**

"What're you thinking honey? Are you thinking about me or that old bitch? Ne?" Komona said in a very, very and I mean extremely SWEET voice (UUGGHH !! Just writing this make me wanna take out a knife, go in there and stab that btch's neck, face and stomache.-sigh- My cousin's making me NOT swear). "It's none of your business. And let them go, I don't want you or anyone else to do anything to them." Natsume said as he turn his head away. "Well, well, well, it's seem like THE Natsume Hyuuga gave up, right my little sweetheart?" Akito said and look at Mikan. "You're right, and that Kokonoe's definitely not cute and tell you what, he's thinking about me, he's thinking that I'm hotter and more beautiful than before, right?" Mikan said in a I'm-the-best voice, which means a very arrogant voice xD

"NANIIIIIIII??" Komona yelled in a panick voice. "You were thinking about her, Natsu-kun? How could you?" Komona screamed at Natsume and she was going to slapp him. "**Stop her now, Jack, Yuki.**" Akito commanded as Jack and Yuki stopped Komona. "WHAT ARE YOU SLUTS DOING? LET ME GO!! NOW!!" Komona yelled at them. "Don't be so tall of yourself Kokonoe, we don't want Hyuuga to be hurt by a girl like you, let see what you and Natsume have got, ok? 3 o'clock at the Northen Forest, be there. Let's go Mikan." Akito continued his last sentence. "Hn. And better be there, Kokonoe." Mikan said in a cold voice.

'What's happening to me, why can't I move or do anything and why am I act like that?' Natsume thought painfully.

**3 o'clock at the Northen Forest:**

"**Tch, where are they?** **They're late.**" Mikan said angrily. "**Calm down honey, maybe they're just scare.**" Akito said as he chuckle. "**Yeah, probabl……**" Mikan didn't finished her sentence when…..

"What are you two sluts talking about?" Komona said in an angry tone. "Keh! I thought you guys never gonna make it, and your last name? Loser!" Mikan said playfully and she make an L word on her forehead. "GRRRRRRR!! Prepare yourself!!" Komona said and Natsume run toward Mikan and Akito with full speed, Mikan and Akito just standing there yawning. When Natsume's ready to burn Akito and Mikan with his flying and really REALLY hot fire balls . 'Are they just gonna stand there until I hit them? Maybe they're playing hard, ok, bring it on losers!' Natsume thought and smirk, his fire ball grew bigger. In a nick of time, a tornado behind Akito's back blow Natsume hard. "Oh my gosh!! Natsu-kun. GRRRRRRR, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS MIKAN SAKURA!!" Komona said as she run toward Mikan, Mikan just flick her's finger, Komona bounds back to the tree. "Is that all you got? We thought we were just fighting with a bunnies over here, so boring, let's head back." Mikan said as she whisper to Akito, he just nodded his head and disappered. "We need a little talk, Hyuuga, Kokonoe." Mikan said coldly. "What do you want? Aren't you gonna go with that Suzuki?(cough)" Natsume said as he cough. "Well, you know…I just wanted to ask why are you two going out with each other and Natsume, why did you dump me?" Mikan asked in a dangerous voice and sent them the tell-me-now-or-else- death glare. "I don't know why that happened, but will you be my girlfriend, Mikan? I'll treat you nicely like before when were so happy together." Natsume begged in a painful voice. "Don't Natsu-kun, she's gonna kill you." Komona said as she stop him by grabbing his arm and look directly into Natsume's beautiful, breath-taking, amazingly bloody crimson eyes. "Yeah, and let's go, I don't wanna waste time with this hag here." Natsume and Komona walk off, leaving Mikan there alone, full with sadness and curiousness inside.

**7 o'clock at the stage (or party):**

Everybody in the party ground was happily eating, dancing and talking with friends and their mates. Suddenly…….

"KONBAN WA MY LOVELY STUDENTS!!" Narumi yelled in a happy voice, he was wearing a pink blouse with jeans for girls going with a Louis Vuitton belt and a Gucci purse (boy, he's rich xD). "Are you ready for Mikan Sakura? I know you're all waiting for her, so keep on eating or doing your stuff!!" Narumi said as a loud "BOOOOOOM!!" on the stage. The stage was full of smoke and Mikan speak up loudly.

"**Good evening **minna-san. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm gonna sing a song called 'Hush Hush'. (It belongs to The Pussycats Dolls)

**Hush Hush**

_**I never needed you to be strong **__**  
**__**I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs **__**  
**__**I never needed pain, I never needed strain **__**  
**__**My love for you is strong enough you should have known **__**  
**__**I never needed you for judgment **__**  
**__**I never needed you to question what I spend **__**  
**__**I never ask for help **__**  
**__**I take care of myself **__**  
**__**I don't why you think you got a hold on me **__**  
**_

Her voice was very beautiful and everyone could tell

_**  
**__**And it's a little late for conversations **__**  
**__**There isn't anything for you to say **__**  
**__**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver **__**  
**__**So look at me and listen to me because… **__****_

_**I don't want to stay another minute **__**  
**__**I don't want you to say a single word **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**There is no other way, I get the final say **__**  
**__**Because… **__**  
**__**I don't want to, do this any longer **__**  
**__**I don't want you, theres nothing left to say **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**I've already spoken, our love is broken **__**  
**__**Baby hush hush **__****_

_**I never needed your corrections **__**  
**__**On everything from how I act to what I say **__**  
**__**I never needed words I never needed hurts **__**  
**__**I never needed you to be there everyday **__**  
**__**I'm sorry for the way I let go **__**  
**__**From everything I wanted when you came along **__**  
**__**Hush Hush lyrics on **__**  
**__**music./song/English/44204-Hush-HushThe-Pussycat-Dolls.html**__**  
**__**But I am never beaten, broken not defeated **__**  
**__**I know next to you is not where I belong **__****_

_**And it's a little late for explanations **__**  
**__**There isn't anything that you can do **__**  
**__**And my eyes hurt, hands shiver **__**  
**__**So you will listen when I say baby… **__****_

_**I don't want to stay another minute **__**  
**__**I don't want you to say a single word **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**There is no other way, I get the final say **__**  
**__**Because… **__**  
**__**I don't want to do this any longer **__**  
**__**I don't want you there's nothing left to say **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**I've already spoken, our love is broken **__**  
**__**Baby hush hush **__****_

_**No more words **__**  
**__**No more lies **__**  
**__**No more crying **__****_

_**No more pain **__**  
**__**No more hurt **__**  
**__**No more trying **__****_

_**I don't want to stay another minute **__**  
**__**I don't want you to say a single word **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**There is no other way, I get the final say **__**  
**__**Because… **__**  
**__**I don't want to, do this any longer **__**  
**__**I don't want you, theres nothing left to say **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**Hush hush **__**  
**__**I've already spoken, our love is broken **__**  
**__**Baby.**_

When Mikan finished her song, the students remand silent, even the Natsume's group have to be quiet. Then…..

"Huh? Why are everybody so quiet? What's happening?" Koko asked in a playful tone. All students popped out of the silent. Then they give loud claps to Mikan. Mikan stand there and bowed down.

"MIKAN-SAMA, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGE AT ALL!!"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, WILL YOU BE MINE??"

"YOUR VOICE IS TERRIFIC!! YOU.ARE.AWSOME!!"

All the fan boys were very happy and crazy over Mikan, their Mikan-sama is just perfect the way she is. 'She have such a beautiful voice.' Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Akito, Jack, Yukina and…..Youichi thought. 'Mikan-nee-chan? Is that her? She's so beautiful.' Youichi continued his thought.

Mikan walked down the backstage and Yukina run toward and hugged her. "Mikan-chan, you're so great, I didn't know you're this good!!" Yukina cheered Mikan. "Well……, me and Akito pratice when we at America and the next song, I and Akito are gonna sing it together. Right honey?" Mikan said happily. "Yeah!" Akito replied, but they didn't know, there's a emerald seven-years-old boy looking at them. 'That isn't Natsume-nii-chan!' he thought.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Well, this is the second longest chapter I've ever done, I better give myself a big reward !!

**Fan-san: **Yo, how's going? –walk in the room while eating crisps-

**Shi-chan: **FAN-CHAN !! You're here, I can't believe it !! –jump up and down-

**Natsume: **Great, now we have two baka author.

**Fan-san: **You must be he great and arrogant Hyuuga, so _nice _to meet you. And you Shi-baka, it's Fan-san to you_ –_glare-

**Shi-chan: **Why is everybody so mean today? –cry waterfalls-

**Natsume: **Hn. You're not bad Fan-_san_, how about you help me with –whisper in Fan-san's ear-

**Fan-san: **Hmm…not a bad offer Hyuuga, I agree, besides it will be a good twist to the story. –smirk then walk out of room-

**Shi-chan: **Huh? What are you guys talking about? Ahhh…wait for me cousin !! –run out of room-

**Natsume: **You bakas better review, I have something interesting for the next chap. –smirk evily-


	12. Character profile

Shi-chan: Hi there minna

**Shi-chan:** Hi there minna!! This chapter gonna be a character profile!!

**Natsume:** I hate that she making out with that Suzuki in front of me.

**Shi-chan:** Oh just stop blabbing about that, open it for me Akito and Mikan!!

**Akito, Mikan:** Enjoy!! IF ITS NOT A CHAPTER BUT KEEP ENJOYING IT!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Character profile**

**Name:** Mikan Sakura.

**Age:** 15 (18 in 3 years later, the others too)

**Likes:** Akito, Yukina, Jack and her fellow friends, howalons, cute stuff and some fanboys.

**Hates:** Natsume, Komona and things she hate.

**Alices:** Nuffilication, SEC.

**Personality:** Nice, friendly, cheerful and sometimes cold, arrogant and have some sad feeling inside.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Amber orbs, brown long hair and brunette skin.

**Name:** Akito Suzuki.

**Age:** 15 18.

**Likes:** Mikan, Yukina, Jack, everything Mikan likes.

**Hates:** Natsume, Komona, anything Mikan hates.

**Alice:** Sharing alice.

**Personality: **Nice, friendly, romantic, have a cold shoulder with people he hates.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Emerald orbs, messy gray hair and almost white skin.

**Name:** Natsume Hyuuga.

**Age: **15 18.

**Likes: **He still have feeling for Mikan, Komona (alice, GRR) and his fellow friends, kissing.

**Hates:** Mikan (alice –sigh-), sweet things, Komona (none alice).

**Alice:** Fire.

**Personality:** Arrogant, jerk, pervert, sometime nice and romatic

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Bloody, amazingly, beautiful crimson orbs (ehehe, to much?), messy raven hair and medium skin.

**Name:** Komona Kokonoe. (I don't want to write about her.)

**Age:** 15 18.

**Likes:** Natsume and only Natsume and kiss with Natsume.

**Hates:** Mikan, Akito, Jack, Yukina, Narumi, Hotaru,….., sweet things and people who like and hate her.

**Alice:** Soul controlling.

**Personality:** Arrogant, cold but nice with Natsume.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Yellow orbs (the one in the maximax supermarket), orange middle-length hair and white skin.

**Name:** Hotaru Imai

**Age:** 15 18

**Likes:** Mikan, baka gun, hit Mikan wth baka gun, blackmailling, money, money and money, Ruka.

**Hates:** Natsume, Komona, people who disturb her (excluding friends), people who disturb Mikan.

**Alice:** Invent.

**Personality:** Cold, but nice and friendly.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Amethyst orbs, short raven hair and now very white skin.

**Name:** Ruka Nogi.

**Age:** 15 18.

**Likes:** Hotaru, Mikan, his friends and animal.

**Hates:** Can't think of anything.

**Alice:** Animal-pheromone.

**Personality:** Nice, friendly, shy.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Azure orbs, neatly blonde hair and white skin.

**Name:** Yukina Holic.

**Age:** 15 18.

**Likes:** Mikan, Jack, Akito, cute things and notebooks.

**Hates:** Natsume, Komona, ghosts and scary things.

**Alice:** Drawing.

**Personality:** Nice, friendly, cheerful, sometime arrogant and cold.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Grey orbs, straight midnight hair and white skin.

**Name:** Jack Grey.

**Age:** 15 18.

**Likes:** Yukina, Mikan, Akito, skateboard, sports.

**Hates:** Natsume, Komona, snow and hot things.

**Alice:** Shape changing and Power.

**Personality:** Just like Kukai from Shugo Chara!

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Azure orbs, messy brown hair and a little tanned skin.

**Name:** Youichi Hijiri.

**Age:** 7.

**Likes:** Mikan, Natsume, their friends and Akito (Youchi gonna called him otou-san later).

**Hates:** Komona and just Komona.

**Alice:** Invoke spirits.

**Personality:** Cold, quiet but deep inside he's nice.

**Eyes, hair, skin colour:** Grey orbs, messy gray hair and white skin.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan: **Whewww!! We done, I'm so tired.

**Natsume:** Aren't you gonna write about the others, baka? –stare-

**Mikan:** Leave her alone, Hyuuga, she's tired.

**Komona:** How dare you said that to……AHHHHHHHHH!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR ON FIRE!! –run around the room-

**Akito: ** You did that sweetheart? –hugged Mikan's waist-

**Mikan:** No! I never gonna do that. –replied angrily-

**Everybody:** Then who?

**Natsume: **Me.

**Shi-chan: ** That a surprise! Ahem, gomenasai for not write about the others but they not gonna in this story much so……you get it? And read my cousin story (Alice captor Mikan), onegai. Jane!!


	13. Chapter 12

Shi-chan: Hi minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna-san!!!! Gomenasai for the late update, I don't have much time.

**Natsume:** Tch, I'm outta her, this place make me wanna puke. –walked out the room-

**Mikan:** Maybe he just can't stand us loving, right honey? –hug Akito-

**Akito:** Yeah, probably. –give a peck on Mikan's lips-

**Natsume:** STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!! –run in the room-

**Shi-chan:** Leave them alone and enjoy the story!!!!!! Read my cousin story too, Alice captor Mikan. Jane!!!!!!

Thanks for readers. ARRIGATOU GOZAIMUS!!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 12**

**Recap:**

_Mikan walked down the backstage and Yukina run toward and hugged her. "Mikan-chan, you're so great, I didn't know you're this good!!!" Yukina cheered Mikan. "Well……, me and Akito pratice when we at America and the next song, I and Akito are gonna sing it together. Right honey?" Mikan said happily. "Yeah!" Akito replied, but they didn't know, there's a emerald seven-years-old boy looking at them. 'That isn't Natsume-nii-chan!' he thought._

**End of recap.**

"**Could you guys speak English, I can't understand a things!!!**" Jack groaned. "**Oh yeah, sorry Jack. So….. are you and Yukina gonna sing or something?**" Mikan asked. "**Well……. no, because most of the students in this academy didn't know us, so….. you know!**" Jack said nervously. "**He got a point there. Oh well, maybe it just me and you.**" Akito said as he lifted Mikan's chin and kiss her. "**Maybe, we just need each other.**" Jack said as he kiss Yukina too. "Mikan-nee-chan!!!! Mikan-nee-chan!!!!" A gray-haired boy screamed as he run toward Mikan and Akito. "Eh?? You-chan? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she kneeled down and hug him. "I have the news that you came back from America, and who's he? He's not Natsume-nii-chan." Youichi asked in a bored tone and point at Akito. "Well….., he's a replacement for Hyuuga-san, my new boyfriend that is. His name's Akito Suzuki!" Mikan said as she patted Youichi's head. "Akito-nii-chan? He's the rival of Natsume-nii-chan, I'm always like him, cause he look like me!!! I should call him otou-chan and okaa-chan from now!!!" Youichi said. "Yo, You-chan, I've miss you too, and you called who otou-chan and okaa-chan?" Akito said happily as he patted Youichi's head too. "I'm gonna called Mikan-nee-chan okaa-chan and Akito-nii-chan is otou-chan!" Youichi answer happily.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Little You-chan, come here and give mama a hug!!!" Komona saw Youichi and said in a cute voice. (I just wanna shoot her with Hotaru's x9000 Baka Bazooka!!!) "Go away hag and don't touch my otou-chan and okaa-chan!!!" Youichi said in a dangerous voice. 'Otou-chan and okaa-chan? Who would that be? Don't tell me…..' Natsume thought when Youichi finished his sentence. "And who would that be? My little son? Is it me and Natsu-kun? I'm so happy, that's our son!!!" Komona said in a happy voice. "No!! It's now Natsume or you hag!! It's Mikan-nee-chan and Akito-nii-chan!!! My otou-chan and okaa-chan!!!" Youichi said as everybody in the dance twitched. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID YOU LITTLE BRAT????? CALL NATSU-KUN IS JUST NATSUME???? NOT NATSUME-NII-CHAN???????? YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!" Komona yelled at Youichi and slapped Youichi on the cheek, hard. Mikan and Akito run toward and rubbed Youichi's cheek. "What do you think you doing? Slapped You-chan like that?" Akito yelled back at Komona.

"Well……, our son needs to be polite to their parents, so we punish him a little." Komona said in a he's-mine-not-your voice. "You call who parents? Yourself? Slapped You-chan like that and call yourself his parents? Let's go Akito, Youichi! We outta here." Mikan yelled to Komona like splash a bucket of water over her as she take Akito and Youichi's hand and walked away.

"WHY THAT BITCH???" Komona screamed. 'What's happening? Youichi not calling me his otou-chan but him, even weirder, he calling me by my last name?' Natsume thought strangely. "Kaa-chan….., my cheek hurts a lot." Youichi said while rubbing his cheek, look likes his tears going to brust out any minute. "Its okay You-chan, just….don't care about it, ok? Kaa-chan gonna buy for you toy." Mikan said as she cheer Youichi up. "Come on lil'boy, come here!" Akito said as he opened his arm and Youichi run in to his arm. Akito bring Youichi up and going with Mikan. "You know Hyuuga? You've a nice girlfriend ever, but you let it go." Akito said in a mockingly voice.

"GRRR, why that bunch of……" Komona didn't finished her sentence then she felt something weird inside her body. "Ughhh!!!" Komona wanna puke and she run as fast as she can into the toilet, Natsume follow her. "What happended Komona? Why are you puke so suddenly?" Natsume asked worriedly (alice T.T). "I feel pain in my stomach, then I puke, that's all." Komona answer tiredly. 'Maybe that…..I'm…..NO WAY!!!' Komona thought worriedly.

"What's wrong with that Kokonoe? Why's she puke? Koko, read her mind when she came out." Permy asked herself then commanded Koko. About 5mins later, Komona came out with Natsume holding her's hand, Koko read her's mind then gasp. "What is it? Tell us!" Anna asked. "It can't be, Komona……pregnant?" Koko answer weirdly. 'Pregnant??' Everybody thought except for Natsume and Komona, because they can't hear Koko's answer.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** We've finished chapter 12!!! I know it's a little short, but I can't think of anything after all.

**Mikan, Akito:** What'll happended next? We're curious.

**Shi-chan:** Don't worry, this will end very soon, cause I'm gonna actived Natsume's plan. Teehee.

**Koko:** I'm surprise that Komona's pregnant with----hmpf.

**Shi-chan:** -shut Koko's mouth- I don't want to be a spoiler so you just be quiet or I'll kill you and roast you and microwave you or chopped you or…… whatever. ENJOY!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Shi-chan: Hello minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!!! Chapter 13 is out now, so enjoy!!!!!!!!

**Mikan:** Ummm…….., Shi-chan, where's Koko? I haven't seen him around these day.

**Shi-chan:** I made him into mind-reader stew, its quite delicious!!!

**Everybody:** She already eat Kokocrunch? Then what'll happened to us if……-thought scarrily-

**Shi-chan:** I can read your mind though, just kidding, actually he just tired because I punish him cause he wanna blurt out the secret in this chapter!!!! Anyway…..ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Special thanks:** my cous, oObroken-wingsOo, bloodyrose, princess kuro koneko, ishinumu and the others.

**Very special thanks:** kikyorules10, my cous, -simplytired23- and oObroken-wingsOo (they're my special guest!!)

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 13**

**Recap:**

"_It can't be, Komona……pregnant?" Koko answer weirdly. 'Pregnant??' Everybody thought except for Natsume and Komona, because they can't hear Koko's answer._

**End of recap.**

"It's a joke right Koko? Komona can't be pregnant, that'll be Natsume's son!" Nonoko said worriedly. "Yeah, it can't be, you're joking right? Tell me you're joking!" Permy said as she grabbed Koko's collar.

"I'm not joking guys, she's really pregnant, she was thinking of that in her head just a minute ago." Koko replied nervously. "What happening? I just heard pregnant something." Hotaru said coldly as she keep eating her crab. "Hotaru, you won't believe this. Komona pregnant. But who do you think who she's pregnant with?" Anna said as fast as she could. 'Pregnant? Kokonoe? Hyuuga?' Hotaru thought and she dropped her crab. "Hotaru? Are you okay, dear? Hello?" Ruka asked her. "Who's Kokonoe pregnant with eh? All of you, find out now! Or you'll all be in hell." Mikan heard their converstation and she commaned them with a cold voice, cold more than North and South Pole. 'Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan!' All of them thought. "Me too, I want the information and all of you! Obey her!" Akito joined in. "Let's go, Akito, Youichi and all of you! Gather the information about them as fast as you all could!" Mikan said coldly as she walk away.

**Natsume's dorm (room):**

"Are you okay, honey? Tell me what happened." Natsume asked worriedly (Ugh!!!! I just wanna stabbed her with my own power!!!) "I don't know, let's go to the hospital tomorrow….." Komona said as she lied down Natsume's lap. In about thirty minutes later, a shirt felled down the bed. Some slightly moaned was coming out…..Seems like Komona and Natsume……

**Meanwhile, outside Natsume's dorm door:**

"Umm……Hotaru-chan, I think I hear someone moaned inside. Are they……" Nonoko asked nervously. "There's no doubt about it, that bitch and Natsume-kun doing IT. Ughhh!!!!! Who do she think she is?? I just wanna stabbed her and sent her to the North Pole." Permy said as she tried to kick at the door but luckily Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme stopped her. They heard more moaned and they can't hold the anger and dark auras began to float. "That's it, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna kick this door!!" Permy said in a stop-me-then-you'll-die tone. Suddenly, Youichi came with a box of Howalons in his hand. "What're you guys doing? Konbanwa Aunt Hotaru!"

"Oh! Hi You-chan! Nothing! We didn't do anything!! Oh my! Look how late is it, I'm gonna go. Jane!!!" They all replied to Youichi the same way and run away. There only Youichi and Hotaru left.

**Youichi P.O.V**

"What're you doing aunt Hotaru?" I asked aunt a strange way. "Nandemonai, lil'boy, we just…..pass by, that's all!" aunt answer a strange and slow way, its seem like they were in a middle of something, maybe I shouldn't disturbed them. "Oh! Did I disturbing you guys? Gomenasai aunt!" I apologise to aunt. "Its okay You-chan, you stopped us just in time. Do you know where Mikan and Suzuki is? I wanna meet them." Aunt asked. "Well, I was in their room awhile ago, but they said that they need to be alone, I wondered why?" I answer. Aunt think for awhile then: "Maybe they just needed some privacy, let's go eat. I'm hungry." Aunt said as she take my hand.

(Are you all understood what I mean? Komona and Natsu-kun, Mikan And Aki-kun?)

**End of P.O.V**

**Around 9p.m at Akito's room:**

"Mmmmm……..Akito, we should stop." Mikan said shyly as she broke the kiss and pushed Akito away. "What's wrong, I thought you enjoy it." Akito asked as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist. "Nandemonai, I'm just tired." Mikan replied. "Hn. Okay, let's go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. Night, my sweetheart." Akito whispered to Mikan's ear as he kiss her on the forehead.

**The same time at Natsume's room:**

"Tell me what happened Komona." Natsume said as he make out with Komona, _again._ "Ok, -pant-, I think –pant- I'm pregnant. –pant-. Hmmm……." Komona tried to take the breath when she does IT with Natsume. "Pregnant? Who? We just done this the second time." Natsume asked. "I don't know but don't ask about it. I wanna sleep." Komona said tiredly. "Okay, night sweetheart." Natsume replied as he kissed her cheek.

**The next morning at the classroom:**

"Ughhhh……, I don't wanna be at the classroom right now, I'm gonna head with that bitch again." Mikan said while brushing her long, smooth hair. "I have to head with that Hyuuga too, you know? But we have to go to class. Tonight we have a concert too!" Akito said as he dried his hair with a towel, he just freshed from the bath. "Okay." Mikan answer with her cheerful normal voice as she give Akito a peck. "What was that? And today you have tangerine flavour, I like it!" Akito said and rubbed his lips. "Just your morning kiss, you don't want it?" Mikan asked. "No. I don't like it. But I love it." Akito whispered in Mikan's ear. "Let's go change and pick up You-chan." Mikan replied happily.

**At the classroom:**

The couples Mikan, Akito, Youichi and Natsume, Komona entered in the same time and they was glaring at each other with super death glare.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Each of them recived a shot from Hotaru's baka-gun. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" They all asked. "I'm just annoyed because all of you guys just staring at each other and Mikan, Akito come here.

Mikan and Akito walked toward Hotaru. "Did you guys do IT  yesterday? You better answer or I'll kill you." Hotaru said coldly. "Ehehehe, kinda, but out of control so….." Mikan said nervously. "And we used condom, Hotaru-san." Akito hurriedly added. "Hmm….., good! Now you can go." Hotaru thinks for awhile then released Mikan and Akito. 'Wheww, if he do something to Mikan like that Hyuuga, I swear I'm gonna kill him.' Hotaru thought angrily.

RINGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang as everyone go to their seat. Koko and Anna, Sumire and Kitsuneme, Nonoko and Yuu, Akito and Mikan, Natsume and Komona. "Ohayou my lovely students!!!! Did you have fun yesterday?? Ahem, back to the point, three months later, our class will have a new student. So just be fine for the next three months, okay?" Narumi-sensei said in a happy voice. "Excuse me sensei, but why three months? Not now?" Mikan raised her hand and asked. "Well, its very complicated Mikan-chan, I can't explained now. Okay, free period! Adieu!!!" Narumi said as he skipped out of the classroom.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Is it good minna? I know you're all curious about the baby things, but don't worry.

**Mikan:** Yeah……

**Natsume:** If its my child, I swear I'll burned you into ashes. –stare-

**Shi-chan:** Fan-san…..he…..help…...

**Fan-san:** Stop threating my cousin, Hyuuga.

**Akito:** Ok….., stop the racket and let me ending. Keep reading guys!!!! Hey, don't burn that!!!

**Shi-chan:** If its bad then gomenasai!!! I was about to fixed it but……


	15. Chapter 14

Shi-chan: Hi there minna-san

**Shi-chan:** Hi there minna-san!!! Today Mikan and Akito gonna sing!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!!

**Hotaru:** What're you getting all excited about baka? You're the author of this story right?

**Shi-chan:** Well……., yes! But……I just get so excited!!!!!  
**Komona:** And after the ugly couple sing, Natsu-kun and me gonna sing right??

**Mikan, Akito:** Of course not, you ugly hag!

**Komona:** NATSU-KUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! THEY BULLYING ME!!!!!!!

**Natsume:** Hn. I'm outta here.

**Akito:** That jerk! Ahem, enjoy the story minna!!!!!

**Komona:** Wait for me!!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 14**

**Recap**

_The bell rang as everyone go to their seat. Koko and Anna, Sumire and Kitsuneme, Nonoko and Yuu, Akito and Mikan, Natsume and Komona. "Ohayou my lovely students!!!! Did you have fun yesterday?? Ahem, back to the point, three months later, our class will have a new student. So just be fine for the next three months, okay?" Narumi-sensei said in a happy voice. "Excuse me sensei, but why three months? Not now?" Mikan raised her hand and asked. "Well, its very complicated Mikan-chan, I can't explained now. Okay, free period! Adieu!!!" Narumi said as he skipped out of the classroom._

**End of recap.**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"And that's it, see you tomorrow students." Serina-sensei said that she walked outside. "I'm so exhausted, so Akito-kun, what'll you plan today after the party?" Mikan said as she stretched and asked Akito. "Its a secret, and after the party, we gonna go to the L'davúech resturant." Akito said as he snaked his arm around Mikan'

s waist. Natsume heard them then asked Komona the same thing, that he gonna walked Komona to that resturant too. "EH??? Hontouni?? Eto…..that resturant is expensive!!!" Mikan said and widended her eyes. "Don't worry, babe. It's all my treat." Akito said and he kiss Mikan passionally on Mikan's lips.

"Arrigatou honey. Come to my dorm, we gonna pratice too!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Ok! How about 12 o'clock? I've brought for you something." Akito said as he winked. "Jane!!" Mikan said and she started to run.

When she ran through the Sakura Tree, she stopped by and looked at it. She came closer and slid herself down the tree trunk. 'I've missing this place.' She thought and gave out a long sigh. "Oi! What're you doing here?" Natsume saw her and jump down. "This place no longer allowed you to sit down." Natsume said as he walked toward Mikan.

"Tch! I don't want to sit down to this silly old place, beside, what are you doing here? _Hyuuga_?" Mikan asked Natsume a mocking way. "I remember that you're always called me Natsume-kun, why you change now?" Natsume asked as he pinned Mikan on the ground. "What're you doing? Aren't you have someone or something waiting for you?" Mikan asked coldly, its seem like she's not scared anymore. 'You've change so much, Mikan, you've change so much…..' Natsume thought sadly but he didn't shown it. "What's the matter? Cat take your tounge?" Mikan asked mockingly.

"Mikan……" Natsume murmured. "You've change so much, do you know how I've missed you?" Natsume murmured. "Miss me? I thought you with that bitch Kokonoe and you ignore me when I was at the phone 3 years ago, remember? I was very disappoint in you, I made a wrong choice to love you, to be with you. And now, its all ended, I have Akito and you have that hag. Now get off me or I'll burn you!" Mikan said in a dangerous voice. "Why Mikan? Why did you have to do that?" Natsume said. "Why? Cause you have a kid with Kokonoe, what else? Or do you want me to kill her and her baby. Oops! I mean _your_ baby." Mikan said as she stand up.

Some few trees away, Kokonoe was listened and watched them. 'Its not my Natsume's and my children. Its my and S…...' "BOO!!!" Komona stopped the thought because of Hotaru and Youichi. "What are you doing here hag?" Youichi asked. "My lil'boy, don't you have manners to talked to your mother-to-be like that?" Komona replied in a mothering-way. "He's not yours and never, he belong to Akito and Mikan. Now….what are you planning on, Kokonoe?"Hotaru said as she point the Baka Bazooka x9000 at her face.

"GET OF ME!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled as she run away. "Mikan/ Okaa-chan, you'll pay for this." Hotaru and Youichi warned Komona as they followed Mikan.

"Natsu-kun? Natsu-kun, I've missed you so much!!!!! Where've you been?" Komona said as she pressed her breasts into Natsume'a chest. "Nowhere." Natsume answer coldly and make out with Komona (I WANNA ROAST HER AND EAT HER!!!!!!).

"MIKAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU????" Hotaru screamed and looking for her. 'Suzuki's room, that's right!' Hotaru thought and ran to Akito's room. She opened the door, she saw Akito patted Mikan's back as she kept crying. "What happened to her Suzuki?" Hotaru asked coldly but inside she was very worried. "I don't know, she just ran into me and cried, that's all." Akito answer as he keep patting Mikan's back. "I….-sniff- can't –sniff- stand this –sniff- anymore –sniff-." Mikan said between anger, sadness and tears. 'Maybe I should leave them privacy.' Hotaru thought as she exited the room quietly.

"Otou-chan, why okaa-chan cried?" Youichi asked and tugged Akito's shirt. "You-chan, its okay, okaa-chan okay. Come here." Mikan said as Youichi run into Akito and Mikan's laps. "Don't cry anomore okaa-chan, You-chan sad too." Youichi said and drifted into a deep sleep. Akito and Mikan let out a small smile, they kissed their son and leave the room.

"So…..Akito-kun, what'd want to gave me anyway?" Mikan asked and closed the door silently. "This." Akito replied as he handed out a small red box. "What's it?" Mikan asked. "Just take it." Akito said as Mikan took the box and open it. Inside, there was a small, pink, diamond pendant necklace had a Sakura flower shaped. "It's so beautiful, arrigatou honey." She said as she hugged Akito. "No prob." Akito pulled Mikan out and give a deep kiss, they broke the kiss then Akito put the necklace around Mikan's neck.

**At the party:**

All of the students were spending their time chatting, eating, dancing and spent privacy time together.

"KONBAN WA MY STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!! Do you all have fun today???? Well, I'm gonna make it a little sad, ok?" Narumi said in a happy voice at the first then he lowed it down. At that time, Mikan grabbed the micro and…..

"Konban wa minna-san!!!! Enjoy your party and our song tonight!!!!. Hit it guys!" Mikan said. She was wearing a two string pink tank-topped, a white mini-skirt and a pair of Gucci boots. "I liked to called this song 'Can I have this dance.'" Mikan said as the music started

**Can I have this dance**

**(Mikan)****  
****Take my hand****  
****Take a breath****  
****Pull me close****  
****And take one step****  
****Keep your eyes****  
****Locked on mine****  
****And let the music be your guide****  
****(Akito)****  
****Won't you promise me****  
****(Mikan)****  
****Now won't you promise me****  
****That you'll never forget****  
****(Akito)****  
****We'll keep dancing****  
****(Mikan)****  
****To keep dancing****  
****(Together)****  
****Wherever we go next****  
****Chorus:****  
****(Together)****  
****It's like catching lighting****  
****The chances of finding****  
****Someone like you****  
****It's one in a million****  
****The chances of feeling the way we do****  
****And with every step together****  
****We just keep on getting better****  
****(Mikan)****  
****So can I have this dance****  
****(Akito)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Akito)****  
****Take my hand****  
****I'll take the lead****  
****And every turn****  
****Will be safe with me****  
****Don't be afraid****  
****Afraid to fall****  
****You know I'll catch you through it all****  
****You can't keep us apart****  
****(Mikan)****  
****Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart****  
****(Together)****  
****Cause my heart is wherever you are**

Akito and Mikan's voice seem to melted everything.

**  
****Can I Have This Dance lyrics on ****  
****.com/song/Movie-Game-Ads/44013-Can-I-Have-This-Dance~****  
****Chorus:****  
****(Together)****  
****It's like catching lighting****  
****The chances of finding****  
****Someone like you****  
****It's one in a million****  
****The chances of feeling the way we do****  
****And with every step together****  
****We just keep on getting better****  
****(Mikan)****  
****So can I have this dance****  
****(Akito)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****No mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide****  
****Cause together or not****  
****Our dance won't stop****  
****Let it rain****  
****Let it pour****  
****What we have is worth fighting for****  
****I know I believe****  
****That we were meant to be****  
****Yeah.**

The students raised their hand and lended themselves into music

**  
****(Together)****  
****It's like catching lighting****  
****The chances of finding****  
****Someone like you****  
****It's one in a million****  
****The chances of feeling the way we do****  
****And with every step together****  
****We just keep on getting better****  
****(Mikan)****  
****So can I have this dance****  
****(Akito)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****Can I have this dance****  
****(Together)****  
****Can I have this dance**

When they finished the song, everybody was remained a silent moment. 'Mikan and Akito. They're so good.' Every single body thought. Fireworks appeared and help they get down from the 9th cloud.

"Arrigatou for listen minna-san!! Oyasuminasai!!" Mikan and Akito said as they kissed in front of everybody. All the whistle and clapping cheering loudly. That night seems to be the most perfect night for them.

**At the ****L'davúech resturant:**

"This is the most perfect night I ever have!" Mikan said as she take a bite from her meat. "Hn." Akito answer as he stared at Mikan and smile. "Why are you smilling and staring at me like that?" Mikan said as she chuckle. "Nandemonai, because you're so beautiful. You like an angel, no, a godess in my eyes." Akito replied as he saw Mikan blushed ten shades. "A….Arrigatou." Mikan thanked Akito as Akito leaned closer to her and give her a peck. "You're so cute and I'm so lucky." Akito said as he keep smilling. Outside the resturant was Hotaru, Yuu, Kituneme, Ruka, Permy, Anna, Koko and Nonoko were spied on them. "Aren't they look the best? Hihi." Nonoko squealed. "Hush! What if that'll find that we are out here. And their date gonna make me rich, hehehe." Hotaru hushed Nonoko and money signed appear on Hotaru's eyes. 'Are she thinking that for their's sake or for her's sake?' Everybody thought as they sweatdropped.

"Ne, Natsu-kun, say Ah…., I'll feeded you." Komona said in a sweet voice. "No thanks, I can eat it myself." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan and Akito direction. They didn't know Natsume and Komona was there, they just enjoying their time together.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Whewww, I'm done, this is the longest chapter I've ever made.

**Mikan:** I love this chapter!!!!

**Everybody (excluding Natsume and Komona): **We'd too!!!!!!

**Shi-chan:** I'm so touched. So what do you think Fan-san?

**Fan-san:** Its very good, but I hope you not wrong on your grammar anymore. And I'm impress that you make 6 pages long.

**Shi-chan:** Ehehehe, arrigatou. By the way, thanks for reading!!!!! Keep R&R minna!!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!!! Gomen for the late update, school is killing me!!!!!

**Natsume:** Oi baka, what'll happened in this chapter, tell or die. –said coldly-

**Mikan:** Arrigatou Akito, you're so nice, hihi. –said happily-

**Akito:** No prob my lil'girl. –kiss Mikan-

**Natsume:** I'm outta here.

**Shi-chan:** Hihihi, what Akito and Mikan said is gonna happened in this chappie. End for me Permy!!!!

**Sumire:** Meow!!!! Don't call me like that and ENJOY THE STORY NYA~!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 15**

**Recap:**

"_Ne, Natsu-kun, say Ah…., I'll feeded you." Komona said in a sweet voice. "No thanks, I can eat it myself." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan and Akito direction. They didn't know Natsume and Komona was there, they just enjoying their time together._

**End of recap.**

"Kekeke, Hyuuga is depressed because of Mikan and Suzuki. I'm gonna make a fortune." Hotaru said evilly with her evil smile and her money symbol on her's face. Everybody sweatdropped. 'Imai/Hotaru-san/-chan so evil, poor Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan….' Everybody have the same thought.

**Inside the resturant**

Natsume sigh and he keep looking at Mikan and Akito. 'I still love her, but what happened to me? I can't control myself.' Natsume thought. "Natsu-kun!!! Feed me. Ahhh!" Komona said happily. "Hn." That was Natsume's only answer and he feeded Komona, when he looked back at Mikan and Akito, he saw Akito drink a little of wine and kissed Mikan's lucious lips. Akito broke the kiss then Mikan smiled happily. Natsume anger was rised inside him but then its low down.

**Mikan P.O.V**

I was eating with Akito then he drank a little of wine then kissed me, the wine slowly pour into my mouth, he broke the kiss then I smiled in joy. I turn around, I saw Natsume and Kokonoe, I was very angry, I told Akito that I'm gonna sing a song, he just nodded and I'm run on the resturant's stage.

"Konban wa minna-san!!! My name Sakura Mikan." When I introduce myself on the stage, Natsume's gaze turn on the stage and he looked at me. "Today I'm gonna sing a song. It's called 'Tell me something I don't know', please enjoy it." I'm introduce the song's name then the music began.

**Tell me something I don't know (Selena Gomez)**

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it****  
****Yet so hard to break it****  
****And there's no way to fake it****  
****Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling****  
****I shouldn't believe it****  
****The dreams that I'm dreaming****  
****I hear it everyday****  
****I hear it all the time****  
****I'm never gonna amount to much****  
****But they're never gonna change my mind****  
****OH!******

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me****  
****Something I don't know x3****  
****Tell me, tell me, tell me****  
****Something I don't know x3******

**How many inches in a mile****  
****What it takes to make you smile****  
****Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby******

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me ****  
****Something I don't know something x3****  
****Tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know****  
****Tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know ******

**Everybody tells me ****  
****I Don't know what I'm doing ****  
****This life I'm pursuing****  
****The odds of me loosing ****  
****Everybody tells me that it's one in a million ****  
****Tell Me Something I Don't Know lyrics on ****  
****.com/song/Movie-Game-Ads/42241-Tell-Me-Something-I-Don-t-Know~****  
****More like one in a billion ****  
****or one in a zillion ****  
****I hear it everyday ****  
****I hear it all the time ****  
****I'm never gonna amount to anything ****  
****But they're never gonna change my mind ****  
****OH! **

My voice was began to naughty a little but I have fun****

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know x3****  
****Tell me, tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know x3******

**How many inches in a mile ****  
****What it takes to make you smile ****  
****Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby ****  
****Tell me, Tell me, Tell me ****  
****Something I don't know x3**

The audience looked at me and widened their eyes.****

**I'm on my way I know ****  
****I'm gonna get there someday ****  
****It doesn't help when you say****  
****It won't be easy ******

**Tell me, tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know x3****  
****Tell me, tell me, Tell me ****  
****something I don't know x3******

**How many inches in a mile ****  
****What it takes to make you smile ****  
****Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby ******

**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me ****  
****Something I don't know x3.**

When I finished the song, loud claps and whistle was rising, I smiled at them, I turn my gaze to Natsume and Kokonoe and smirked at them, I saw Kokonoe bite her napkins and her eyes filled with anger.

**End of P.O.V**

**Outside the resturant**

"Woah……, Mikan-chan's voice is very beautiful!!! She could be a singer!" Anna and Nonoko said unison with their's eyes sparkle and they looked at each other for a moment. "JINX! You owe me a soda!" They said in unison, _again._ "No! You owe me!" And again. "Shut up so I can record!" Hotaru said in a dangerous voice. "H-Hai!" And they won't stop talking in unison. (so funny xD)

**Inside the resturant:**

Komona was really pissed off so she decided to sing too. "That's it! I'm gonna sing too!" Komona said as she stand up and punched the table. She ran up the stage and snatch the micro from Mikan's hand, she smirked. "Goodluck Kokonoe, break a leg, and I mean it." Mikan said in a I'm-high voice. "I won't lose to a loser like you." Komona said as Mikan walked down and headed to her table. She has arrived the table and sit down. "Honey, you were great. But is it okay for her to sing?" Akito said in a happy and worried voice. "Don't worry, I like to hear her voice." Mikan said and smirked.

"Konban wa minna!!!! Today I'm gonna sing a song too. So enjoy it!" Komona said in a girly girl voice as she winked at the audience. "I'm called this song 'Girlfriend'"

Komona introduce the sond and the music began.

**Girlfriend (Avril Lavinge)**

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I don't like your girlfriend ****  
****No way No way ****  
****I think you need a new one ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I could be your girlfriend ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I know that you like me ****  
****No way No way ****  
****No, it's not a secret ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I want to be your girlfriend ******

**You're so fine ****  
****I want you mine ****  
****You're so delicious ****  
****I bet you think ****  
****You're all the time ****  
****So addictive ****  
****Don't you know ****  
****What I can do ****  
****To make you feel alright ******

**Don't pretend ****  
****I think you know ****  
****I'm damn precious ****  
****Hell Yeah ****  
****I'm the mother fucking princess ****  
****I can tell you like me too ****  
****And you know I'm right **

Her voice began to naughty.****

**She's like so whatever ****  
****You can do so much better ****  
****I think we should get together now ****  
****That's what everyone's talking about ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I don't like your girlfriend ****  
****No way No way ****  
****I think you need a new one ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I could be your girlfriend ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I know that you like me ****  
****No way No way ****  
****No, it's not a secret ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I want to be your girlfriend ******

**I can see the way ****  
****See the way ****  
****You look at me ****  
****And even when you look away ****  
****I know you think of me ****  
****I know you talk about me all the time ****  
****again and again ******

**So come over here ****  
****and tell me what I wanna hear ****  
****Better, yeah, make your girlfriend dissapear ****  
****I don't wanna hear you say her name ****  
****ever again **

She looked at Natsume and winked at him.****

**She's like so whatever ****  
****You can do so much better ****  
****I think we should get together now ****  
****Girlfriend lyrics on ****  
****.com/song/English/18190-Girlfriend~****  
****That's what everyone's talking about ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I don't like your girlfriend ****  
****No way No way ****  
****I think you need a new one ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I could be your girlfriend ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I know that you like me ****  
****No way No way ****  
****No, it's not a secret ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I want to be your girlfriend******

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger ****  
****'Cause I can, 'Cause I can do it better ****  
****There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in ****  
****She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? **

Mikan smirked as Komona looked at her playfully****

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger ****  
****'Cause I can, 'Cause I can do it better ****  
****There're no other, so when's it gonna sink in ****  
****She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I don't like your girlfriend ****  
****No way No way ****  
****I think you need a new one ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I could be your girlfriend ******

**(No Way) ****  
****(No Way) ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I know that you like me ****  
****No way No way ****  
****No, it's not a secret ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I want to be your girlfriend ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!) ****  
****No way No way ****  
****I think you need a new one (Hey!) ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I could be your girlfriend (No Way!) ******

**Hey Hey You You ****  
****I know that you like me (No Way!) ****  
****No way No way ****  
****No, it's not a secret (Hey!) ****  
****Hey Hey You You ****  
****I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!) ******

**Hey Hey!**

The music stopped and Komona began to smirked. The audience looked at her and Mikan, as the audience see that Mikan and Komona have an eyes competition. Komona walked toward Mikan's table, Mikan stand up. "Your voice not bad, Kokonoe." Mikan said as she smirked. "Your not bad either, better yet, disappear from this world Sakura." Komona said and cupped her chin. "Let's go Akito, I don't wanna stayed here with the _loser couple. _I might have some loser's germs.Jah!" Mikan said and wrapped her arm around Akito's arm, he did the same but around Mikan's waist.

**Outside**

"With their voice, I can make fortune and swim around with money, hahahahahahaha!!" Hotaru said with her evil voice, laugh and eyes with money symbol. Everybody sweatdropped.

Mikan and Akito walked out of the resturant and saw the group. "I know that you guys keep following me. (sigh) Let's go home and don't disturb us." Mikan said and sigh. "Okay!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "JINX! You owe me a box of Howalons! No! You owe me!" Mikan, Akito, Hotaru,Yuu, Koko, Permy, Kitsuneme and Ruka wondered why they keep talking in unison.

**Gakuen Alice's hallway:**

"I'm exhuasted." Mikan whined as she stretched. "At least we got home and nothi….." Akito didn't finished his sentence then……

"_**Akito Suzuki and Mikan Sakura please come to the teacher lounge, I repeat, Akito Suzuki and Mikan Sakura."**_

"What now? I'm tired enough!" Mikan pouted. "Come on, let's go, if it's something important?" Akito cheered Mikan up and she nodded.

**Teacher lounge:**

"Hello? Mikan Sakura and Akito Suzuki here." Mikan popped in the room. "Ah! Mikan-chan, and Akito-kun. I have something to said to you guys." Narumi said and hugged Mikan, Akito pretty jealous. "Get off her Naru and what is it?" Akito said in a dangerous voice. "Aww!!! You just like Natsume when I hugged Mikan-chan!" Narumi crying water-fall. "Ahem! Well, do you remember the new student in three months thing? Eventually, our academy out of room, so we decide to make Mikan-chan's room into her room." Narumi fixed his voice and tell Mikan. "Then where am I suppose to sleep?" Mikan asked in a cute voice. "Akito-kun's room, you don't mind right? Since you two were dating. I better get going. Adieu!!" Narumi said and skipped away.

**Hallway**

"That's fine with me, are you honey?" Akito asked and kissed Mikan's hair. "Yeah, we doing 'it' before so it's okay with me." Mikan said and blushed a little. "Hn." Akito said as he opened the door.

They came in. The room was filled with midnight blue and white. The wall was painted with a dark midnight blue with some twinkle. The celling was a window, you can closed the window so they'll dark out (made it up xP). The floor was light red, like……romantic red. Its was soft as a carpet. There a video gameplayer, a plasma TV, a king-sized bed and a huge bathroom with a floor-sticked tub (don't know how describe, image it!).

"I'm so sleepy, I'm go take a bath and change!" Mikan said, give him a peck and run to the bathroom. 'She so sweet. I'm so lucky to have her, but…..' Akito give out a small smile and he began to change too. He still not done change and Mikan came out from the bathroom, she was seeing Akito's full-filled muscular body. "Ah!" they both snapped out of dream-land. Mikan began to blush, Akito was smirked a little. "Go-gomenasai!" Mikan said. "It's okay, let me done changing. And you're very cute." Akito replied and put on his shirt. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with a long baggy pants and Mikan was wearing a thin, white with ribbons night gown, with her hair let down, she looks gorgeous. Akito approched Mikan and lifted her bridal-style and headed to the bed. "Arrigatou!" Mikan replied and blushed. "No prob lil'girl." Akito kiss Mikan's forehead.

"BAM!" They heard a loud bam and turned around, they saw Natsume with his furious eyes, they could tell that Natsume was angry. "What are you doing here Hyuuga? Don't you suppose to be with that bitch right now?" Akito said with an monotonous voice. "What're you trying to do with Mikan?" Natsume said in a dangerous and angry voice. "Its not your business Hyuuga, now get out of my and Mikan's room." Akito replied angrily. "Why you……" Natsume clenched his fist.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Maybe this'll be the longest one eh?

**Natsume:** Hn.

**Akito:** Don't bothering us anymore Hyuuga!

**Mikan:** Yeah!

**Shi-chan:** Ok ok don't be angry anymore. ARGHHHH!!!!! –being punched-

**Natsume:** I'm outta here and healed her or she won't make story anymore.

**Everybody:** -sweatdropped and looked at Shi-chan-

**Shi-chan:** Can't die yet, R&R minna! –tried to sit up-

**Everybody:** 'Poor Shi-chan' –they thought-.


	17. Chapter 16

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna-san!!!!! I finally reached chapter 16!!!!! So read!!!!

**Natsume:** Baka.

**Shi-chan: **Who do you calling baka there??? –hit Natsume with the Baka Bazooka x9000-

**Mikan:** I like what I'm seeing, hihi.

**Akito:** Me too.

**Youichi:** Baka, your opening miss something.

**Everybody: **YOU-CHAN??? WHERE'RE YOU COME FROM???

**Youichi:** The story?

**Shi-chan:** What do I miss. Hmmm……, ah! AND ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! Arrigatou You-chan and gomenasai for the late update.

**Special alert:** This chapter might be cliffy and drama.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 16**

**Recap:**

"_BAM!" They heard a loud bam and turned around, they saw Natsume with his furious eyes, they could tell that Natsume was angry. "What are you doing here Hyuuga? Don't you suppose to be with that bitch right now?" Akito said with an monotonous voice. "What're you trying to do with Mikan?" Natsume said in a dangerous and angry voice. "Its not your business Hyuuga, now get out of my and Mikan's room." Akito replied angrily. "Why you……" Natsume clenched his fist._

**End of recap.**

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH MIKAN?" Natsume yelled. Mikan and Akito can sense the dark auras around him, its was filled with anger. "What? Are you concern in this, Hyuuga?" Akito talked back with a mocking voice. "I have nothing to do with this. And my room break down for the new student, so from now on, I'm gonna sleep in Akito's room. And you got a problem with that?" Mikan added for Akito.

"Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun, where're you? You said you want to do something with me you room, ne?" Komona yelled with a cute voice, she yelled loud enough for Natsume, Mikan and Akito can hear it. 'Shitama' Natsume thought (if you don't understand, its mean shit or danm it, gomenasai). "Well, _Hyuuga_, looks like your wife waiting for you." Mikan said with a mockingly voice and a smirked firmed on her face.

'She's not regret? And why am I care about it' Natsume thought and shocked, but he's not shown it. "Natsu-k…..Ah! Natsu-kun, I've founded you." Komona said and hugged Natsume from behing. Natsume clenched his fist, he turn around and making-out with Komona in front of Mikan. But….., Mikan's smirk is going wider. "Wow! I never thought that you dense enough to kissed Komona right in front of me. I'm very sad!" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Nice going babe, I'm proud of you." Akito said, still holding Mikan and kiss Mikan's forhead. Natsume broke the kiss, his's mind was filled of anger and jealousy. Why? Because Akito's room have a nullification barrier and Komona's alice was erased from Natsume's mind. 'What the heck would I kissed this bitch? What's wrong with me?' Natsume thought and grinded his teeth. "Wow! Jealous much? Looks like Komona's alice not work out eh? This room have a nullification barrier, so don't try to avoid it." Mikan said as Akito put her down, she walked toward Natsume and held his face, Mikan smirked playfully. Komona twitched. "GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OF HIM, SAKURA!!!! ONLY ME CAN TOUCH HIM!!!" Komona yelled and point at Mikan.

"You enducated, don't your parents told you that pointing is not good? Akito, turn off the barrier." Mikan said and commaned Akito, he just nodded. Natsume's mind went blank for the first time, he just don't know what happened. 'What's going on? Mikan….., I feel like, I lost her. That can't be, what happening?' Natsume thought, his mind just like travelled around the world.

"We letting you go, for now. Go back to your _honeymoon room._ And don't ever come back here." Mikan said in a cold voice. Natsume grabbed her wrist and run out of the room, leaving the shock Komona and Akito in the room. "What're Hyuuga doing to my Mikan?" Akito said as he run out of the room. "Don't care about her!!!! What if that Sakura do something to my Natsu-kun???" Komona screamed. "You make my ears bleed woman!" Akito said and covered his ears.

**Northen Forest:**

Natsume still grabbed Mikan wrist and run to the Northen Forest, it was 11pm. "Let me go Hyuuga!!! What're you doing??" Mikan screamed. Natsume freeze cause Mikan used her's S.E.C alice to copied the Freeze alice to stopped Natsume. "I can't let you go, why did you go with that Suzuki. ANSWER ME!" Natsume screamed. Mikan's eyes started to soften and brought up tears. "You leaved me and now you asked that question? What kind of boy are you? Kokonoe have the baby with your blood in it. The Natsume's blood." Mikan said and she started crying.

'My blood? Baby? Kokonoe…? THAT GIRL??" Natsume thought shockingly. He saw Mikan crying, he know that Mikan was very sad. He was in Komona's control.

"MIKAN!!!! MIKAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??? ANSWER ME!!!!!" Akito screamed. The rain started. "NATSU-KUN!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???? NATSU-KUN!!!" Komona followed Akito but screamed Natsume's name. Mikan ignored their voice and keep crying under the rain. Natsume feel horrible, he lost his girlfriend because of alice and Akito.

"Mikan! What've you done to her??" Akito see Mikan and asked Natsume with a dangerous voice. "…." Natsume just turn away, don't want to see that Mikan was crying in Akito's chest. He feel terrible. Mikan's mind went blank and she fainted. "Mikan? Mikan? What happened? MIKAN!" Akito said, he turned Mikan around and saw her fainted.

Komona standed behind a tree, she could see that her alice no longer useful for Natsume, cause she was pregnant, her alice stopped, tears flowed down her face. "THUD!" A loud thud was heared, Akito and Natsume turn around, they saw Komona fainted. Natsume started to move and run toward Komona, he held her and run to the hospital. Akito did the same.

**Outside Ruka's room:**

"BAM! BAM! BAM" Ruka and Hotaru hear a loud knocking at the door. "Ruka-san  
! Open the door! Mikan-chan at the hospital!!!" Anna and Nonoko tried to waked them up. Ruka's eyes widened, he look around, take a robe and wear it. He layed Hotaru up. "Hmm….What's it?" Hotaru answer sleepy. "Wear the robe in, Sakura-san at the hospital." Ruka replied. 'What?' Hotaru thought, she quickly grabbed the robe, wear it in and opened the door. Outside, they see Anna and Nonoko wear their Pjs.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked and run out the hallway. "Mikan-chan….Natsume-kun…..Akito-kun…..Kokonoe!!" Anna tried to explained. "I got it!" They began to run faster.

**Mikan's dream (flashback):**

"_Ne, Natsume! Why're you always teasing me?" A cute brunette asked the flamecaster. "Hn?" Natsume replied, he was sleeping. "Why're you keep teasing me?" Mikan asked again. "Because....." Natsume said. "Cause?" Mikan curious. "Because I love you Mikan Sakura." Natsume answer and jumped down. Mikan was very shocked, yet happy. Natsume grabbed her and kissed her pasionally. He broke the kiss after 1mins. "I...I...I love you too Natsume." Mikan said as Natsume bring her in an embrace. That was the happiest moment for her._

**End of dream (flashback).**

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Mikan!! Sakura!!! Baka!" Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu, Sumire, Hotaru and Akito kinda screamed. Mikan slowly open her eyes. "Mikan-chan! You awake!!! I'm so glad!!!" Anna said in a happy voice as she hugged Mikan.

"Mikan! You finally awake!" Akito said in a worriedly voice. Mikan's eyes blinked twice. She rubbed her head. "What happened to me, Akito?" Mikan said. "You were lose consciousness, baka!" Hotaru said and her tears brust out of her's eyes. Yes, Hotaru Imai, the famous inventor cried. "Hotaru….." Mikan murmured. Hotaru hugged her, tight. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Why are you overused your power, do you know you'll fainted?" Hotaru said and cried. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I'm such a baka." Mikan replied and hugged her back. Everybody girls in the room started to cried.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** We've finished minna-san!!!! And gomenasai for such a short chapter, I'm out of ideas.

**Mikan:** This chapter –sniff-, so sad –sniff-.

**Akito:** Yeah….

**Sumire:** I'm so sad right now!!!!

**Anna, Nonoko:** We'd too!!!!!

**All boys (no Natsu-kun):** Keep review!!! We gonna go comfort the girls. Jane!!!!

**Shi-chan:** Read and review minna!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!! Chapter 17 is up soo…….you know what right?

**Koko:** Dear Natsume-kun, I'm so jealous of Mikan and that bitch Kokonoe is taking over you, I…..AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME CURLY PERMY!!!!!! –run a round the room-

**Shi-chan:** How dare you to read my mind, Kokocrunch!!!!! AND GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

**Mikan:** Shi-chan jealous of me and that Kokonoe? That a surpirse!

**Akito:** Me too.

**Natsume:**…….

**Sumire:** Don't you dare call me Permy Kokocrunch!!!!! –chased Koko-

**Koko:** Double-trouble!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!

**Shi-chan:** Got ya! Enjoy the story and don't mind things just happened. I have…… cereal to eat, let's go Kokocrunch. –smile and pulled Koko-

**Everybody:** 'poor Koko'

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 17**

**Recap:**

_. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Why are you overused your power, do you know you'll fainted?" Hotaru said and cried. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I'm such a baka." Mikan replied and hugged her back. Everybody girls in the room started to cried._

**End of recap.**

"Don't cried girls. Mikan-chan is alright." Yuu tried to comfort the girls. "Yeah, he's right. Don't cry anymore." Kitsu followed. "But…..I'm so sad…..-sniff-." Anna and Nonoko said in unison. They looked at each other for a while. "JINX!! You owe me 100 rabbits! No I'm not! Yes you are!" They started to argue. Mikan slightly chuckled. Everybody followed and laugh at Nonoko and Anna. They don't know, outside the window of Mikan's room.

'Good, she safe, now the things is Komona. She have my blood inside her, I better asked.' The flamecaster thought as he walked away. However, inside the room, Mikan still can hear some leaves rustle, from her laugh, its small down to a smile. 'Natsume…..I know its you…..' Mikan thought.

**Inside Komona's room:**

"knock, knock" Someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Komona said in a tiredly voice as Natsume entered the room. "Natsu-kun! I know you'll come visit me!" Komona perked up. "Sit down, we need to talk." Natsume said in a monotonous voice. "But…." Komona replied. "No buts. Sit!" Natsume said. "Ok….." Komona sit down. "What about the baby in your tummy Komona?" Natsume asked. "Well……" 'You leave me no choice Natsu-kun' Komona thought. "No used, since you have a baby, there no alice for you. Now answer my question." Natsume know what Komona gonna do then he explained. "This baby……is not yours. Its Serio's" Komona said. And Natsume? He not shock at all but just a little. "Why that 2nd gay?" Natsume asked again.

"Serio founded me in a rainy day, I was an orphan so I slept in an unknown cave. When he came closer to me, I was frighten. Then my alice actived on its own." Komona tell the story. "And?" Natsume folded his arm around his's well-built, big, bare chest (to much? Ehehehe…). "Then Serio and I shared the first night…." Komona said and her face flushed. 'That bastard. Well, its her fault anyway.' Natsume thought. "You better leave this academy if you don't want to die. I'm out" Natsume stand up and said to Komona as he left the room. 'Leave huh? Maybe I should….' Komona thought.

**Mikan's room:**

Everyone left the two lovebirds alone in the room, Akito and Mikan. "Mikan, I have something to tell you." Akito break the silence. "Nani?" Mikan asked. "Well……., actually I have to go back to America, since my home already moved their and….." Akito said. "And?" Mikan replied. "And my parents arranged that I've to married to my fiancé over there." Akito said, Mikan quite shocked but then she patted Akito's shoulder. "Daijoubu. Its okay. When'll you go?" Mikan let out a smile then she asked Akito. "3 months later, exactly the time when the new student come." Akito answer.

"We still have some time to be together right? Since its just 3 months later." Mikan said and firmed a smile which make Akito blushed. "Yeah….." Akito answer then he kissed Mikan passionally. Outside the window, _again_, Natsume was stand there with jealousy inside him. 'Just 3 months later right? 3 months…..' Natsume thought as he walked away.

**Fast forward 3 months later:**

Komona borned the baby for Persona, Mikan went on a lot of mission so as Natsume. (BTW Mikan clothes is a white no-neck top, with a half black and white coat outside and a mini-skirt inside it's a long black bloomer). Komona moved out the academy but no joining the AAO (I don't want AAO concern in this story). Akito flew to America.

_The End..._

**End of 3 months**

"I'm so boring these day since Akito moved out." Our favourite Mikan Sakura whined. "I'm bored too, and its almost Valentine Day right?" Anna added. "Yeah….., Valentine….." Mikan said as she in a deep thought.

**Flashback:**

"_Na—Nastume-kun, pl-please a-accept m-y cho-chocolate." A girl said and giving Natsume the chocolate. Natsume looked at the chocolate and.... "I just accept one." Natsume said as he walked out leaving a shocked girl. Yes, Natsume Hyuuga, he never fonded for sweet, but he just accept one and only chocolate from his favourite brunette, Mikan Sakura. 'I just want Mikan's chocolate and Koko, read my mind then you'll die.' Natsume was in his classroom thought as he glared at Koko, he was shivering._

"_Ohayou minna!!!!!" Mikan said as she entered the classroom. "Ohayou!" Everyone greeted back. "You seemed to be in a good mood today Mikan-chan." Yuu said. "Because this day I'm gonna give my chocolate to....." Koko didn't finished his sentence then Mikan chased him around the classroom. "Who's the lucky guy Mikan-chan?" Anna asked. "It's a secret, but I hope he'll like it!" Mikan said in a cheerful voice._

_**Later that night:**_

_Natsume was resting himself on the branch of 'his' I mean 'Mikan and his's' Sakura Tree. "Ne, Natsume, I was wondered, do you like sweet?" Mikan asked as she looked up. "Don't know, why'd you asked?" Natsume said in a bored tone. "Well......, today was Valentine Day right? I just wanna give you my...." "I'll take it. Since its yours." Mikan didn't finished her sentence then Natsume said, her smile firmed on her face._

**End of flashback.**

"Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan?" Anna said. "Mikan-chan? Where're you? Snap out of it." Nonoko helped.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai……, mou, Hotaru that's very hurt." Mikan said as she rubbed her head. "Because you don't answer Anna and Nonoko." Hotaru replied. "Oh! Gomenasai! I was in a deep thought and don't mind it, ehehehe." Mikan said. "Its okay. So…..who the person you gonna give your chocolate to?" Anna asked. "Since Akito left the academy and that bitch too!" Nonoko said in a cheerful voice. "I never thought of it….." Mikan said. "Don't you have someone to give to? Like……Natsume-kun?" Anna asked sarcastically. "Maybe……" Mikan said in a sad tone. "Hurry up or you'll lost him, _again._" Hotaru said and chewing crab brains. (Did I mention it was a sleep-over at Mikan's room?). "Yeah…." Mikan said as she drifted to sleep. So did the rest.

**Tomorrow at class B:**

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN!!!!" Mikan greeted cheerfully. "Ohayou!" Everyone greeted back. "Ohayou Hotaru!!!!" Mikan greeted Hotaru as she tried to hugged her.

AHO AHO AHO AHO AHO (aho also mean stupid)

"Invention 0012, Aho-gun, also known as the 2nd baka-gun. It can hit pervert, mind-reader, stupid and enemies. Selled at Hotaru's lab, only 5000 rabbits." Hotaru explained. 'Who's she explaining to?' Everybody thought and sweatdropped. "Itai……, that's hurt!!!! WAHHHHH" Mikan crying water-fall, Niagara fall (haha xD).

It just like every normal day at Gakuen Alice, except for the facts that Mikan and Natsume seemed to be don't care at each other, some rumors said that they no longer a couple and Natsume have a baby with Komona.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted Ruka as she take her seat. "Ohayou Natsume…." She mumble but loud enough for Natsume to hear. "Hn." That was Natsume only answer. In fact, his answer just not a "Hn" like that but Mikan hear he said "Morning…." a small way. She smile then she take Natsume's manga out and give him a peck on Natsume's cheek. "Arrigatou." (Awwww, so sweet!!!!). 'Does that mean they back together?' Everyone thought but except for Hotaru, cause she know that just a friendly peck.

"OHAYOU MY LOVELY STUDENTS!!!!!!!!" Narumi said like he chirping and skipped into the class. "Today we have a new student!!! Remember 3 months ago? Come in Ms. Mimi!" Narumi finish he-I mean his sentence then a cute girl come in. A lot of whistle was coming out of the students, mostly the boys. 'She so cute' Mikan thought.

"Introduce yourself Ms. Mimi." Narumi said. "Watashi was Usa Mimi desu, yoroshiku!" Usa introduce herself. Usa have long, blonde and smooth hair, a little curly in the back, she wear glasses, but she no nerd, she looks like a rabbit. "Ano….Usa-chan, what kind of alice do you have?" Anna asked. "I have erm…. Kinda hard to explain. Oh yeah! I have fire alice."(gomen readers! You too cous!) She answer in a happy way. 'Fire? The same alice as Natsume-kun?' Everybody thought and Natsume? He was sleeping. "What star rank are you?" Mikan asked. Suddenly, Usa walked toward her, Usa lifted her hand. "Umm……, what are you doing?" Mikan asked. "Its seem like you beat that Kokonoe, I'm glad!" Usa said cheerfully. "You know that bitch?" Mikan asked again. "Yup! She was my worst enemy, since I know her because we're both orphan, she have alice and have baby with that freaky gay man. I want to beat her, but thanks to you! I'm very glad!" Usa explained. "Ehehehe, no prob, but by the way, what your star rank?" Mikan laugh nervously and asked.

"Oh! Gomen, I'm a special star!" Usa replied cheerfully. "Um! Arrigatou!" Mikan said with a cheerful voice as she stand up, walked toward Mr. Narumi, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down. "Get for me the information about her, got it?" Mikan whispered to Narumi-sensei in a dangerous voice. "O-ok, now please let me go." Narumi said with sweat all over him.

**After class:**

"Mikan-chan? Here the information about Usa-chan! Enjoy it!" Narumi give Mikan the information paper then skipped off. Mikan read the paper.

**Name:** Usa Mimi.

**Age:** 18.

**Likes:** Food, rabbit, brushing girls hair.

**Hates:** Boys, Kokonoe, animal-hater.

**Alice:** Fire.

**Personality:** Cute, nice, friendly, cheerful, sometimes cold and love friends.

**Eyes, hair and skin colour:** Beautiful yet simple dark orbs, blonde, long, smooth hair and brunette skin.

'So that girl have the fire alice ne? But…..SHE SO NICE AND CUTE!!!!!' Mikan thought and giggle and skipped away. When she arrived the Sakura Tree, she see Usa and Natsume was there, Natsume jumped down from the branch and whispered something to Usa, Mikan was shocked, tears rolled down from her eyes as she run away.

**Usa P.O.V:**

When class was finished, my mind was planned on a study night, since I'm a special star so…..I stopped at the beautiful sakura tree, I take a good looked at it , then I see something black was there. I climbed up and see a raven-haired guy, he was kinda cute. When I jumped down, his eyes was wide open. "Hey, what're you doing here?" He asked me. "Well, I was take a good look at the tree, sorry for disturbing!" I bowed down, he jumped down from the tree. "Well, you can help me with something, you might be useful." He said in a husky voice. "What is it? And what your name? Are you in my class?" I give him a ton of questions. "Natsume Hyuuga, class B. And maybe you the new student." Natsume said.

"Yeah, my name Usa Mimi, special star and fire alice. And by the way, what with the help and what your alice?" I replied. "Same as you and I need you to pretened that you date me for awhile." He said. "Date you? I would be glad, but why?" I said with some blush on my face. "I want to know that if my ex-girlfriend still love me, and that because of that bitch Kokonoe, I'm glad she's gone." He continued. "Oh! Okay! I have tons of boyfriend so this'll be fine!" I'm answer. "You're a playgirl huh? Nice." He said then gave a peck on my lips. Boy….., he was very handsome but I can't take him away from him, cause he have a girlfriend. "So that would be okay, okay? I'm off" He said in a bored tone then walked off.

**End of P.O.V**

The brunette keep running as tears keep rolled down her cheeks. 'Natsume! How could he? I thought he'll come back for me, but, with that Usa girl? I thought she so nice and innocent, I'll find him tomorrow!' Mikan thought as she run into her room.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** We done chapter 17 and from this chapter to chapter 19 or 18 it'll be Natsume's plan (remember chapter 11 chat corner? The end?).

**Natsume:** Oi, baka, come here.

**Shi-chan:** Nani? –come closer-

**Natsume:** Closer.

**Shi-chan:** ?. –come closer- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!! NATSUME BURN MY NEW MANGA!!!!!!!!!

**Natsume:** Because the manga you read was mine! Now give it back. –said in a dangerous voice-

**Shi-chan:** Your's? But its……a diary? Since when I bought a diary? It couldn't be…..Natsume's diary????

**Natsume:** Give it back will you???? –chased Shi-chan-

**Shi-chan:** No way!!!! –run-

**Mikan:** Those two, -sigh-. ENJOY THE STORY MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 18

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna!!!! Have you all read my one-shot? I hope you do, cause I need to have some reputation, ehehehe.

**Natsume:** That story sucks, I don't like it.

**Mikan, Shi-chan:** Natsume!!!! For crying out loud, why don't you like any of my story!!

**Koko:** He said he love it not like it, I read his mind, hehe…..AHHHHH!!!!!!!! FIREBALLS!!!!!!

**Everybody:** 'He'll crisp in no time.' –thought and sweatdropped-

**Shi-chan:** Poor Koko, by the way. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 18**

**Recap:**

_The brunette keep running as tears keep rolled down her cheeks. 'Natsume! How could he? I thought he'll come back for me, but, with that Usa girl? I thought she so nice and innocent, I'll find him tomorrow!' Mikan thought as she run into her room_

**End of recap.**

**Next morning in class B:**

Natsume entered the class with hand-in-hand with Usa. Some whisper was in the room like:

"Natsume-kun is with that Usa-chan?"or

"That cute girl is Hyuuga's girlfriend?" And moved on.

When the couple reached their seats, Mikan come in with a emotionless face. "Ohayou minna." She said in a sad voice. "Ohayou Hotaru." Mikan greeted Hotaru , but strangely, she didn't hugged her. 'What's wrong with Mikan? She doesn't hug me?' Hotaru thought.

When Mikan keep walking toward her table, she see Natsume and Usa was um……kissing, her heart was broken, tears brust out off her eyes as she run out. "I didn't know the plan would worked this fast? She jealous, I feel a bit guilty." Usa whispered to Natsume. 'She really jealous? I'm surprise.' Natsume thought. "I'm gonna go find her. Come with me." Natsume said in a small but cold voice as Usa followed him out off the class

**The Sakura Tree:**

'How could you Natsume? I thought you still love me, now with that Usa?' Mikan thought as she keep sobbing. Some rustles of leaves was made. "Who are you? Come out or I'll burn you." Mikan said in an angry voice as she firmed a firball on her hand.

Behind the bush, "She have fire alice? I don't know." Usa whispered to Natsume. "She have S.E.C alice, steal, erase and copy. I better come out or she'll burn both of us." Natsume said in a monotonous voice as he come out off the bush. "Nat-I mean Hyuuga, what're you doing here?" Mikan said in a dangerous voice as her fireball went bigger. "Slow it down, I'll tell you." Natsume said in a calm voice.

"What? That you gonna moved out and get married?" Mikan said. "Low it down, it just fake." Usa said in a calm voice. "Mimi……., what're you doing here?" Mikan said. "We just pretened to be a couple to make sure that you still love him, eventually, you still." Usa said as she smiled. "Pretened? You don't need to pretened just ask me." Mikan said in her almost cheerful voice as she turn off her fire. "How can we ask you when that Kokonoe girl borned a baby?" Usa said.

"Don't mention that." Mikan said. Usa looked at the two people. "Well…….., I better go, I have some homeworks to do. Jah!" Usa said as she skipped off, leave the two so-called lovebirds alone. "You still love me?" Natsume asked. "If I'm not love you, why would I be bother to kiss you?" Mikan said. (don't complain about the sentence, especially you cous -.-). 'I never think about that am I?' Natsume thought. "Natsume? Do you hear me?" Mikan finished her sentence then Natsume hugged her. "N-Natsume?" Mikan said as she blushed.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me? Understood?" Natsume said in a dangerous voice. "I would never leave you Natsume, never." Mikan said as she hugged him back. "Good." Natsume said as he pulled her out and kissed her pasionally. Mikan kissed him back.

Natsume and Mikan was enjoying their's moment, but they didn't know, behind a bush. "Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun sure is fitted together." Usa said. "You got that right!" Anna said. "Shut up both of you so I can tapping this." Hotaru said in a cold voice. "Why's it so cold in here?" Usa said. "You don't wanna know." Everybody, except Hotaru said.

**Back to the moment:**

Natsume still kissing Mikan as he pushed her toward the tree trunk, his hand snaked around her back. "N-No, Natsume, not here…" Mikan said a little moaned. "Don't say anything, I won't do it here." Natsume whispered and then nibbled Mikan's ear. The air between them get hotter every second.

Everybody's eyes widened, except Hotaru. "I know I usually heard that Mikan and Natsume made love with each other, but this is the first time I see they do it here." Yuu said as he blushed. "Me too…" Anna and Nonoko answer in unison, they looked at each other, _again._ "JINX! YOU OWE ME A----HPMF." They were cut off by everybody behind the bush, except Hotaru.

Natsume hear the rustle then he stand up, with his shirt loosen, he walked toward the bush, behind it, he saw the group. "N-Natsume…" Everybody said as they sweatdropped, except Hotaru. "What're you doing here?" Natsume said in a coldly and dangerous voice. "W-We were just……" They tried to explained, Hotaru hid her camera. "We were spying on you two, isn't it obvious?" Hotaru said in an emotionless voice.

"N-Natsume? What're……?" Mikan stand up walked toward Natsume as she saw the group. "Run. Or you'll died under their's hands." Hotaru said as she walked out of the bush so as everyone, only Usa stand there. 'Usa/Mimi-san/-chan wanna die soon?' Everybody thought.

Mikan and Natsume stared at her then walked away. 'She's not dead?' Everybody thought, Yuu walked toward her, she was lost her cousciousness. "Umm……minna, she faint already." Yuu said in a nervously voice. "That baka used 'that' alice again." Hotaru said. "What alice?" Everybody asked. "When she was mature angry, her stare could make a people fainted, the……"

**Back to the couple:**

Mikan and Natsume was quietly walked back to their room. When they reached Natsume's room, Mikan left, Natsume hugged her from behind. "Don't leave yet, be with me, this night, I want it to be a memorable night." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan in his room as they joined the night together, it has been so long.

After their night, it was 2am. "Ne, Natsume, do you love me? More than anyone else?" Mikan said in a cute voice. "Of course I do, baka, if I'm not, why am I in the bed with you?" Natsume said in his monotonous voice as he knocked at Mikan's head. "Ouch, you're a meanie Natsume, but……I still love you." Mikan said as she drifted to sleep. "Night, Polka." Natsume said in a small voice as he kiss Mikan's forehead.

**The next morning at class B:**

"Ohayou minna-san!!!!!" Mikan said in a cheerful voice as she entered the classroom. "Ohayou!" Everybody greeted back, they was relived when they saw the same old brunette come back with her cheerful expression. "Ohayou Hotaru!!!!!" Mikan greeted Hotaru as she recived some bullets from the baka-gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Itai, Hotaru!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled. It was a normal day at Gakuen Alice, everybody was happy, include Natsume. "Mikan, daijoubu?" Yuu asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mikan said as she stood up. "Mikan-chan!!!! I'm so happy to see you!!!!" Usa said in a cheerful voice as she run toward Mikan and hugged her. (My story, my script, don't get the mistake). "Uhhh………Hi." Mikan answer nervously.

"Ne, Natsume-kun, will you go to the Central Town with me after class?" Mikan said as she clinged into Natsume. "Hn." Natsume replied. "Arrigatou!!" Mikan said as she give Natsume a peck. 'Glad they back together.' Everybody thought, even Permy. "Can I join, can I join?" Usa asked in a cheerful voice. 'She want to die that much?' Everybody thought again as they remember the last night.

**Flashback:**

"_What kind of alice Hotaru-san?" Yuu asked. "She has copied the Darkness alice, she used it to sent alice into that Usa the baka _(rhyme xD)_." Hotaru explained. "That alice is dangerous, bring her into the hospital." Yuu said. 'We better watched out.' Everybody thought._

**End of flashback.**

Everybody end the thought as they sighed. "Can I??" Usa said with her puppy dog eyes. "No can do, Usa-chan, it's a private date, hihi." Mikan answer as she giggle. "Mou…, you're a meanie……" Usa said as she walked away. "Baka, can I have a talk?" Hotaru said. "Okay! Wait for me awhile Natsume."

The two girls walked outside. "What is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked. "Yesterday you copy a person alice right?" Hotaru said. "Yeah, so?" Mikan replied. "How can you have such power to use it? You know its dangerous, right?" Hotaru said. "Well…, I was embarrassed and angry, so I have lots of power in my body." Mikan answer as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm glad, I thought you were some demon." Hotaru answer flatly. "Daijoubu, let's go." Mikan said as she and Hotaru walked back into the room.

**Back into the class:**

Everybody was chatting about an interesting subject. Mikan joined in. "What're you chatting about?" Mikan asked. "There'll be a sleep-over, but we haven't choose someone room yet." Anna said, as their's eyes turn their's gazed at Mikan. "Ok, it'll be my room then." Mikan said. "YATTA!!!!" Nonoko screamed as the bell rang, all students remained their's seats.

**After class:**

"Finally done!!!, I'm exhausted." Mikan whined. "You're always whined about it…" Natsume said. "…sea-shell." Natsume continued his sentence. "NATSUME!!!!! BAKA NO HENTAI!!!!!!" Mikan screamed. "Shut up, you making my ears bleed." Natsume said in a bored tone. "So……, are we gonna to eat or not?" Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan replied.

"Ah! Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun." Anna said as she and Nonoko chased them. "Nani?" Mikan asked. "Tonight we have a sleep-over right?" Mikan nodded. "So we asked a few boys to joined too and enjoy your night. Jah!" Nonoko explained as she walked out. "Can you joined the sleep-over with us?" Mikan asked. "As long as I can sleep with you there." Natsume said. "Ok!" Mikan answer as she and Natsume walked off.

**In the L'davuùech resturant:**

"You actually ask me to eat in this resturant?" Mikan asked while she cutting her cutlet. "Hn." Natsume answer. He was looking at Mikan every move, he just……miss her so much. Some whispered were in the room like:

"Hey, is that the girl who's sang on the stage last time?" or

"Is that her boyfriend? I thought it was her enemy since he with another girl." An moved on.

A brave waitress was approched them, she was shivered. "Natsume, feed m---Ah! Who could you be?" Mikan cut off her sentence when she see the waitress. "I-I h-heard t-that you sang last time. C-Can I have your autograph?" The waitress said as she shivered hard. "Sure! What's your name? By the way, I'm not a singer." Mikan said. "M-My name Lucuha."

"Yeah, she sing so badly that she's not a singer." Natsume said as he eat his beefsteak. "Natsume! Just ignore him. So your name Lucuha ne? Here you go." Mikan sign as she give the waitress the paper. "A-Arrigatou go-gozaimus." The waitress said as she run off.

"Natsume, you such a meanie." Mikan said as she puffed her cheek. 'So cute.' Natsume thought as he chuckle inside and keep looking at her. "What're you looking at?" Mikan asked. "Nandemonai. Here." Natsume said as he feeded her.

Still outside the resturant, the group is spied on her. "Its so good when they back with each other." Anna said with her eyes sparkling so as Nonoko. Then someone tugged Hotaru's sleeve. "Aunt Hotaru, what're you doing?" It was Youichi. "Ah, You-chan, we just spied on your parents, why don't you come in there?" Nonoko said. "Otou-chan and okaa-chan? I thought otou-chan went to America 3 months ago." Youichi asked.

"Your new parents, You-chan, its Hyuuga and Mikan." Hotaru said as she still tapped the moment. "Natsu-nii-chan? I thought he with the old hag." Youichi asked again. "They broke up. Now go in You-chan, I'll buy for you 10 big Howalon if you make me rich." Hotaru said. "Ok!" Youichi answer as he walked in the resturant.

**Inside the resturant:**

"And then she said that……Oh! What a cute kid like you." A waitress said and she see Youichi. "Who're you looking for?" She continued her sentence. "I'm looking for my parents." Youichi said. "Your parents? Who could it be?" She said. "Ah! There they are!" Youichi said half screamed as he point at Mikan and Natsume.

"That's your parents? They just 18." The waitress asked but Youichi ignored it and he run toward the table. "Otou-chan, okaa-chan!" Youichi screamed. "What the----? YOU-CHAN??" Mikan and Natsume screamed unison. "Otou-chan, I've missed you so much, you too okaa-chan." Youichi said as he hugged both of them.

Everybody in the resturant looked at them and said things like:

"They're so young like that and have a son?" or

"Cute couple even children but they seems so young." And moved on.

"You-chan? What're you doing here?" Mikan asked. "Aunt Hotaru were spying on you two so she said that she'll bought for me 10 Howalon if I make her rich so I came in." Youichi answer as Mikan and Natsume strucked. They looked outside the window as they saw the group were waved hands to them. "You-chan, listen to kaa-chan, go outside make the biggest spirit that you can and take this picture and showed it to Hotaru, then me and tou-chan will buy for you 30 Howalon." Mikan said. "Yay! Triple meal, arrigatou kaa-chan." Youichi said as he run off.

"For the first time, I saw you with a good idea. By the way, what pictures?" Natsume asked. "Well……, something I called a little payback, by the way, let's eat!" Mikan said in an evil tone at first but then she turned back to herself. 'What's wrong with her?' Natsume thought.

**Outside the resturant:**

"What's Mikan-chan said to You-chan?" Anna asked. "Who knows?" Nonoko said. Suddenly a large ghost appeared behind them. "KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed except Hotaru. "This is a picture of aunt Hotaru!" Youichi said with a micro in his hand (where that come from?). The picture was Hotaru in her Pjs, it was have pictures of Ruka. "…" Hotaru was speechless.

**Inside the resturant:**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SO FUNNY!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Mikan was laughing, hard. Natsume just shivered and bam the table since he can't laugh. "Where did you get that Polka?" Natsume asked. "HAHAHA, huh? Oh, when it was dark out I was take a small walk, then I passed Hotaru's room, the door was slight open then I came in, I saw Hotaru with her Pjs and take a pisture of it."

"You now so dense Polka." Natsume said that he laugh inside his mind. So as the rest of the people in the resturant.

**After a night, back in the hallway:**

"Gomenasai Hotaru, I didn't mean it!!! Forgive me!!!" Mikan said as she followed Hotaru. "Shut up, and where did you get that?" Hotaru said in a dangerous voice. "Your room door was open." Mikan said. 'I'm such a dummy.' Hotaru thought. "Okay, I forgive you, just this time. Now get rid of the picture." Hotaru said. "Hai!" Mikan replied as she walked back into her room.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Okay! I have complete my ever-so-hard chapter, and maybe this is a long one too!

**Natsume:** Oi, nice going with the picture.

**Mikan:** I feel kinda guilty then…

**Hotaru:** I'll kill you if you keep making some silly pictures of me.

**Shi-chan:** Gomenasai Hota-chan, I was bored and some thing gonna happened in the next chapter. And I'm not gonna be a spoiler! KEEP READING!!!!!!! (No complain)


	20. Chapter 19

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna!!!! Gomenasai for the late update, but I'm kinda out of idea!

**Mikan:** So boring….

**Natsume:** See? Your story boring. –smirk evilly-

**Shi-chan:** Mi-chan!!!! How could you, WAHHHHH!!!!!!!! –crying waterfall-

**Mikan:** No, that's not what I mean, I can get any Howalon these day, so I'm bored!!

**Shi-chan:** Fine, I'll let you eat Howalons in this chap, and Tsubasa-senpai gonna be I this chapter!

**Tsubasa:** Yo, Shi-chan, thanks for putting me in this chap. ENJOY HER STORY!!!!!!!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 19**

**Recap:**

"_Gomenasai Hotaru, I didn't mean it!!! Forgive me!!!" Mikan said as she followed Hotaru. "Shut up, and where did you get that?" Hotaru said in a dangerous voice. "Your room door was open." Mikan said. 'I'm such a dummy.' Hotaru thought. "Okay, I forgive you, just this time. Now get rid of the picture." Hotaru said. "Hai!" Mikan replied as she walked back into her room._

**End of recap.**

**Next morning at the hallway:**

The brunette was on her way to her boyfriend room, it was Sunday, so she was thinking about asked him out for a date. She has reached his room. "Natsume? I come in." Mikan said as she go in. "Natsume, wake up." Mikan said as she shaked Natsume. "Hm..hm…" That was his answer. 'What a sleepy head. No choice.' Mikan thought as she smirked.

"Ne, Natsume, I have a pair of sexy lingerie today, teehee, wanna see?" Mikan said in a cute voice, Natsume's ear perked up like a cat (kawaii!!!!). "Where?" Natsume asked then he see Mikan jumped on him. "Hihi, just kidding, I just wanna hug you so I have to do that." Mikan said in a cheerful voice. "…..and you're so handsome." Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume replied. 'She's acting strange, I wonder what gone into her.' Natsume thought. "Ne, Natsume, can we go to the Central Town?" Mikan asked. "For what?" Natsume asked. "No reason, I just wanna go there." Mikan replied. "Hn, whatever." Natsume answer as he laided down the bed.

**Outside the hallway:**

'(sigh) I finally asked Natsume on a date with me, but I feel a little strange inside.' Mikan thought. '_That because you'll be mine no longer Mikan Sakura.'_ A strange voice inturupted her thought. 'Who?' Mikan thought as she turned around but she saw no one. 'That was strange.' Mikan thought again.

"Yo, Mikan. What're you doing here?" A blue-haired guy with a star tatoo under his eyes said. "Eh? Tsubasa-senpai!!!" Mikan said as she run toward Tsubasa and hugged him. "I've missed you so much, where've you been?" Mikan asked as she cuddled Tsubasa. "Well, me and Misaki was busy these days and I've missed you too." Tsubasa said as he rubbed her head. "Hihihi." Mikan giggled. "Ouch! My sleeves on fire." Tsubasa said as he flinched.

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she appeared behind Tsubasa then she see Natsume. "Hihi, only Natsume can do that." Mikan said as she giggled. Yup, Natsume was jealous when he saw Mikan hugged Tsubasa. "Did I told you that never touched MY Mikan, Shadow-freak?" Natsume said in a cold voice.

"Natsume! Don't burned his sleeve, he's my senpai!" Mikan said as she helped Tsubasa up. "But he might harassed you." Natsume said in a monotonous voice. "That's……" Mikan can't even said a word. "Let's go Polka, we might be late." Natsume said as he pinched her nose. "Natsume! That's hurt!" Mikan said as she followed Natsume.

'I'm so jealous off them.' Tsubasa thought as he keep walking in the hallway. "_She'll be yours in no time, Tsubasa Andou, in no time, just help me with this."_ He hear a strange voice then he turned around, he saw no one. 'That's weird, I thought I heard some one voice just now.' Tsubasa thought, he felt something strange.

**In class B:**

"Ohayou minna-san!!!" Mikan greeted their friends. "Ohayou!" They greeted back. "Mikan-chan, you know what? This night gonna be the sleep-over!" Anna said. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for this night." Nonoko squealed. "Me too." Hotaru said with a evilly voice, everybody in the class could sense that she's up to something bad and interesting.

'She's up to something again.' Everybody thought. "I'm kinda excited too! Since Natsume gonna come there." Mikan said as she clinged into Natsume's arm. "You guys look like newly-weds." Hotaru said in her normal monotonous voice as Mikan blushed million shades on her face.

"Stop joking Hotaru." Mikan said as she lowed down her face. "I know you like my sentence, baka." Hotaru said as Natsume smirked. "You like it Polka?" Natsume asked as he lifted her chin up, Mikan blushed even more. "No, I'm not." Mikan said. "Imai just said it, don't try to denied it Polka." Natsume said in an playful voice as he kissed Mikan.

Hotaru take her camera out and started to take the figure. '_Oh....., how I like your boyfriend lucious lips, its so good.....' _ A voice in Mikan's mind said. 'What? Who're you?' Mikan asked in her mind. '_You'll get to see me soon, Mikan, very soon.'_ The voice replied as Natsume broke the kiss.

"So you were enjoyed the kiss, eh?" Natsume said. "I'm not!" Mikan replied. "Then why did you kissed back?" Natsume said as he smirked. "That's…." Mikan, once again speechless. "Ignore it, let's go!" Mikan said as she run toward her table.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang as all the students came back to their seats. "Ahem, can I meet Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga?" A strange person asked. "We're here. What is it?" Mikan said as she run toward the door. "Oh! The MSP want to see both of you, please follow me." The strange person was Sakurano. "Ok! Ojii-san!" Mikan answer. "Don't call me ojii-san at school." Sakurano said. (Oh yeah, since Mikan knows about her mother and Sakurano was her relative so she called Sakurano her ojii-san as 'uncle' not gramps.)

**Hana Hime's temple:**

"Hime, Hyuuga-san and Sakura-san are here." Kakitsubasa said. "Hn. Bring them in." The MSP commaned. "Yes? Principal? Why'd you want to see us?" Mikan asked as she entered the Tatami room. "Ah! Sakura no Kimi and your boyfriend, so good to see you." The MSP said as fluttered her fan. "Yes, so good to see you too. So…., why're you want to see us?" Mikan asked.

"Well……, if Natsume-kun is your boyfriend then this should be easy." The MSP said in a mystery voice. "I assume that Natsume-kun'll be your guard from now on." The MSP continued her sentence. "Guard? For what Principal?" Mikan asked. "Well, I needed a private talk with Natsume-kun, could you please go out?" The MSP said. "Hai!" Mikan replied as she go out.

"Well….., listen Natsume-kun,….." The MSP explained the whole things.

**Outside the temple:**

'I wonder what the Principal say to Natsume.' Mikan thought. '_Mikan......, so nice to meet you again, where's your boyfriend?'_ The voice inside Mikan said. 'You again, who're you?' Mikan said in her mind as she see a small spirit appeared in front of her. "_Hello, I'm your other spirit, the desire one, hihi."_ The spirit said. "My desire spirit? What's that?" Mikan asked. "_When you kissed with Natsume, you're not very enjoying it at all, so your spirit split in a half and I'm one of it._" The spirit answer. "So….., you're my spirit? What's your name?" Mikan asked. "_My name? I'm a desire spirit so my name's Desire, I'm always make you do things like.....when Natsume kissed you, I made you kissed him back! Like that._" Desire said.

"So you were the one who talked to me that time. No wonder I felt something odd." Mikan said. "_And don't misuderstanding me, I'm a cheerful girl just like you, but I just make your lovingly part rised up! Like sex!_" Desire said. "Ok….., you're a little odd, but don't do something sexual while I'm with Natsume, ne?" Mikan said. "_Ok! As long as your lovingly side still risen up! I'm gonna go into you know. Jah!_" Desire said happily as she turned back into Mikan's body.

'That was the oddest things I've ever been through.' Mikan thought. '_I can hear you!!!!_' Desire said inside her mind. 'Gomen.' Mikan said inside her. "Oi, Polka, what're you doing?" Natsume said with a bored tone. "Natsume! Nandemonai." Mikan replied. "Hn, Let's go." Natsume said as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist.

"Ne, Natsume, what's the Principal told you?" Mikan asked. "Nandemonai, just ignore it." Natsume said. "Ok! Ah, go to the Central Town with me like you promised this morning." Mikan said with a cheerful voice. "Hn." Natsume answer. "Arrigatou!" Mikan said as she give Natsume a peck.

**At Central Town:**

Because it was Sunday, so Central Town was noisier than normal. "Ne, Natsume, wait for me while I'm buy a box of Howalons, ok?" Mikan said as Natsume slightly nodded. When Mikan get there, it was a huge line, so Natsume and Mikan has to wait for a long time.

Natsume strucked with an idea as he walked into a Jewerly store. "Welcome sir, how may I help you?" The dealer asked. Natsume looked around for awhile then he spotted a diamond Sakura pendant bracelet. "How much is this?" Natsume asked as he pointed at the bracelet. "Oh, that'll be 5500 rabbits sir." The dealer said. "I'll take that." Natsume said as he give the dealer money as he walked out.

When he was outside, the line to the Howalons still a bit long, so he decided to buy for Mikan a gown. So he walked in a Fashion boutique, he bought for Mikan a thin, elegant and white gown, it has some sprikle on it and it was up knees. When he outside, the line was Mikan's turn. So he just stood there and wait for her.

Mikan finished buying her Howalons as she run toward Natsume. "Natsume! I'm finished. Eh? What're you buying?" Mikan asked. "Go back to the room and I'll prepare it for you." Natsume said. "Hai!" Mikan chirped as they go to the bus station.

**At Mikan's room: (8pm)**

"Finally, so whatcha got there Natsume?" Mikan asked as she plopped onto the bed. "Put this on." Natsume shown her the gown. "Wow! Its beautiful, you bought it for me? Arrigatou Natsume, wait for me a bit." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume and go into the bathroom.

After 5mins, Mikan came out with a beautiful white gown on her body, Natsume was looking at her every move. "How do I look?" Mikan asked. "Gorgeous." Natsume said as he walked toward Mikan and give her a gentle yet passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Mikan asked as he broke the kiss. "You're so cute, I can't control my urge. Here." Natsume replied as he weared the bracelet for Mikan.

"So beautiful! You bought this for me too?" Mikan asked as she hugged and give him a brief kiss. '_Mikan-chan, your lovingly side rised up! And its not my fault!_' Desire talk to her. 'Arrigatou' Mikan thought. "Arrigatou Natsume!" Mikan said. "Change your clothes, minna gonna be here." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied as he walked out of the room. But….., they didn't know, there was a small mosquito on the wall, it was Hotaru's secret mosquito camera. "Hotaru-chan, is it really the best for them?" Anna asked. "I don't know, but this'll make me rich!" Hotaru said in a devillish voice. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's go in Sakura's room." Sumire said. "Ok!" Anna and Nonoko in unison. "JINX! YOU OWE ME A BREAKFAST! NO I'M NOT!!!" They talked in unison, _again._ 'That was odd.' Everybody thought except Hotaru.

**Mikan's room:**

The folks all here and they were chatting to each other, Mikan was hugged Natsume's arm all the time and Hotaru keep taking picture of it. "Mikan-chan, you look gorgeous tonight. Where did you get that gown?" Nonoko asked. "Well……, Natsume bought it for me." Mikan said in a happily voice. "Natsume-kun so caring!" Anna said.

"Well then, done with the chatting. Let's play a game, shall we?" Hotaru said, everybody knows that she's up to something bad, very bad. "O-Ok!" Everybody said except Natsume. "Let's play the game called Pick-a-Boo." Hotaru said with a little devillish in her voice.

"Pick-a-Boo? Don't you think its kinda childlish for us?" Mikan said. "I'm not finish, played that game, my way." Hotaru continued her sentence emphasized the word 'my way'. "O-Okay. So where do we start." Anna said. "Well, let's rock paper sissors first, who's lose, they'll be the Pick." Hotaru said as they started the R,P,S. The result was Mikan, she's not very a professional at R,P,S.

"You lose Mikan, wear this in." Hotaru said as she give Mikan a blindfold. "Okay…." Mikan with a little worried inside. "Here's the rules, if you catch someone, you're gonna kissed the person. Clear? Or that person'll kissed you. And everybody must wear the blindfold, so you can't cheated." Hotaru explained as they wear the blindfold.

"Ready? Mikan, you're gonna catch a person and we'll sit down and let you choose with your eyes blind." Hotaru said. "Ok! I'm ready." Mikan said. "Start!" Hotaru said as Mikan looked around and finded a person, she was wondred around the circle of people and she stopped at a person.

"I caught him." Mikan yelled at she opened the blindfold, there goes……Ruka! 'Eh? Ruka-pyon?' Mikan thought. '_I should told you where Natsume is (sigh)._' Desire said. 'Shut up.' Mikan replied Desire. "Ok……., now Mikan-chan gonna kissed Ruka-kun?" Nonoko asked. "Go ahead, I won't mind after all, as long as it gonna make me rich!" Hotaru said. Natsume kinda jealous.

"I can choose where I'm gonna kiss him right?" Mikan asked as Hotaru nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna kissed him at the cheek then." Mikan said as she leaned closer to Ruka's cheek, she almost reached it, then she lost her balance then their's lips met. So as their's eyes widened.

Natsume's anger and jealous began to rised up. Hotaru was taking pictures, the rest's eyes was widened. 'If Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan kissed with Ruka-kun/-san, then Natsume-san/-kun is……' They all thought then they looked at Natsume, his eyes was deadly than ever.

"G-G-Gomenasai Sakura-san." Ruka said as he blushed million shades. "No I'm the one who should aplo---hmpf." Mikan was cut off by Natsume with his hand on Mikan's mouth and run into the bathroom. "Polka, you'll pay for this." Natsume whispered to her ear. 'Why me?? Help Desire!' Mikan thought. '_What's it? I'm sleeping over here!_' Desire said. 'Ruka-pyon…..Natsume…..kiss!!' Mikan tried to explained in her mind.

'_Mataku....., settle it yourself, I'm not the head court. Jah!_' Desire said as she drifted back to sleep. "Natsume…., let me go! I can't breath." Mikan tried to said that she tried to struggle. "You did that on purpose Polka?" Natsume whispered as he nibbled Mikan's ear. "A-Ah!" Mikan moaned. "S-Stop it Natsume!" Mikan said.

Outside the bathroom, the gang was put their's ears on the door to hear their's converstation. "Natsume-kun really angry." Anna whispered. "Yeah." Nonoko replied. "Shut up, so I can record this!" Hotaru yelled a small way as the rest nodded.

**Bathroom:**

"S-Stop nibbling my ear Natsume!" Mikan said in a soft voice as she panting hard. "No, until you has to give me something." Natsume said as he put Mikan on his lap. "What can I do?" Mikan replied as she pating hard, because Natsume was playing with her body. (I'm not gonna write IT in here, for the sake of readers and minors.). "Kiss me….." Natsume replied flatly. "I can do that." Mikan said. "…..but using your tongue." Natsume continued his sentence as he smirked.

"I can't do that, you're the one who always do that!" Mikan yelled. "Do it, or I'll harass you right here, right now." Natsume said in a dangerous voice. 'H-Harrassed me? Why would he do that?' Mikan thought scarilly. '_He will, just do it, or I'll make you, Natsume gonna harrassed you if I do it for you._' Desire said. 'No!' Mikan replied.

"Well?" Natsume said, Mikan just closed her eyes and leaned closer to Natsume. Mikan kissed him passionate, as she used her tounge to travelled Natsume's mouth as he commaned and then Natsume kissed her back. Mikan let out a little moan so Natsume can deepended the kiss.

"Wow, I never thought Sakura-san would be such a good kisser." Sumire whispered. "This'll make billion, no, zillion!" Hotaru said in a devillish voice. "Eh? Where're they?" Nonoko asked as she pointed into the camera. If they looked closer, they could saw some piece of clothes on the floor.

Hotaru looked a little closer. "Leave them alone, they need privacy." Hotaru said she put the gang to bed. Mikan and Natsume just enjoying their's night together.

**The next morning: (MxN)**

"Umm….." Mikan yawned. 'Eh? Why did I ended up in the bathroom?' Mikan thought. '_That because you shared the night with him, good job! Kukuku._' Desire said. 'Then where Natsume?' Mikan asked. '_He went out awhile ago, maybe he take the clothes for you._' Desire replied. ' Kay!' Mikan said as she took a robe and go out.

There she saw the handsome half-naked boyfriend, she blushed million shades on her face. "Like what you see Polka?" Natsume said as he handed her the clothes. "B-Betsuni…." Mikan replied. Natsume give her a brief kiss as Hotaru wake up and take pictures with her non-sound camera.

**0oooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Is this chapter good? I was thinking about to make it longer, but…..I can't.

**Mikan:** Why??

**Shi-chan:** You might get pregnant with Natsume! –whispered-

**Mikan:** -Blushed ten shades-.

**Natsume:** What're you two bakas talking about?

**Mikan:** Natsume, can I ask you. What if I get pregnant?

**Natsume:** YOU PREGNANT??

**Mikan:** Betsuni…..

**Shi-chan:** Don't be like that Natsume, ehehehe. ENJOY THE STORY AND GOMEN FOR GRAMMARS.


	21. Chapter 20

**Shi-chan:** Hi there minna!!!! Sorry for the late update, I'm sooooooo………(3 hours later)…….ooooooo busy, gomen!

**Everybody:** Zzzzzzz……….zzzzzzzz……

**Shi-chan:** Why are you all sleeping?? WAH!!!!!!!

**Koko:** Huh? You done? Cause you said the reason so long that we fell asleep, even the readers. Look. –point at the readers-

-cricket sound-

**Koko:** See?

**Mikan:** Who? What? Where? Ah! Shi-chan, gomen for sleeping.

**Natsume:** Ignore her, I'm still sleepy, the story'll be boring anyway. –continued sleeping-

**Shi-chan:** Am I that bad?

**Everybody:** Yes! Now shut up for us sleeping, jeez.

**Shi-chan:** Enjoy the story! –talk in a small way-

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 20**

**Recap:**

_There she saw the handsome half-naked boyfriend, she blushed million shades on her face. "Like what you see Polka?" Natsume said as he handed her the clothes. "B-Betsuni…." Mikan replied. Natsume give her a brief kiss as Hotaru wake up and take pictures with her non-sound camera._

**End of recap.**

Everybody were at the cafeteria eating their breakfast, but there was no sight of the brunette and the flamecaster. "Where's Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun? When we were at Mikan-chan's room, there was no sight of them." Anna said broke the silent at the group table.

"Maybe they at Hyuuga's room." Hotaru said as she eated her canned-crab. "What for?" Ruka asked as he slightly blushed. "Well……, you know?" Hotaru tried to explained that, as everybody nodded as they understanded the siutation. "Don't worry minna, Mikan-chan gonna be here any…….." Yuu didn't finished his sentence then a loud bam at the door, here goes the brunette.

"Ohayou minna!!!!" Mikan greeted her friends with her arm around Natsume's arm. "…….seconds, ehehehe." Yuu finished his sentence, he was about to said that she'll be coming here any minutes, but……she inturupted it. Back with the story, Mikan was entering the cafeteria room and greeted her friends.

"So……what's today breakfast?" Mikan asked as she sit down. "Shut up, you're such a pig, I told you last night that you gonna take a vegetarian meal, remember?" Natsume said as he sit down. 'Vegetarian? Last night……AH! I remember it.' Mikan think for awhile then popped herself out of a thought.

"I remember it! When you was kissed me at the—hmpf!" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's hand, he don't want she to tell everybody the detail of their love making. "Ok, good, no need to tell." Natsume said in an furious voice. 'I think he don't want to be embarassed by Imai/Hotaru-san/-chan.' Everybody thought as they looked at Hotaru. Her eyes was twinkle then stopped at the moment.

**Hotaru P.O.V:**

Mataku, that Hyuuga, I want the information about their's night so much, because that information will make me rich, I'm gonna be the richest and the smartest person in the Gakuen, kuku. (sigh) But…..that Hyuuga don't wanna be embarassed is better, I better take a picture of it.

CLICK

Done! Like I was saying, I wished I've the information about their's night. "Ohayou aunt Hotaru." It was little Youichi, who tugged my sleeve. "Oh, lil'boy, asked about your parents night, then I'll buy for you 35 box of Howalons and make sure that you'll asked that baka not your father." I command him as he nodded then run away.

There I saw him running toward his 'mother', I saw Mikan's face reddened when Youichi as her. I saw her run toward me while grabbed Youichi's arm. "HOTARU!!!! WHY DID YOU TEACHED AN INNOCENT CHILD THAT THING????" She yelled at me. "Well……., since you and Hyuuga not gonna give me the information about your night together, so I have to use him." I replied flatly.

"BUT USED A CHILD LIKE THIS!!! HE SO INNOCENT YET SWEET!!!" She yelled more, I was annoyed by her, so I have to used my lastest baka-gun 4.1

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut up, you're so annoying." I replied. "Fine! Don't use You-chan as questioner like that!" She yelled more.

**End of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan stomped away with anger, she was very angry about Hotaru used Youichi for their's night question. 'She can't control the urge to have money?' Everybody thought and sweatdropped. '_What's wrong Mikan? Hotaru do something to you again?_' Desire asked. 'Yeah! She used You-chan to asked my night with Natsume, can you believe that? She used an innocent child to asked that!'Mikan replied.

'_That Hotaru never changed eh? So.....what're you gonna eat today? I hope its not meatloaf._' Desire said. 'Well……, Natsume said that I can't have meat or anything make me fat anymore, I'm a vegetarian for about……when I lose my weight.' Mikan said as she took the salad bowl.

'_Wow, Natsume really want your elegant body eh? Oh yeah! When I with you at the hallway, I heard a strange voice but not inside you, some strange spirit in this academy will make you out of control, be careful._' Desire warned. 'Strange spirit eh? I heard some strange voice many days ago too, I'll find out later.' Mikan said as she walked toward her friends table.

Meanwhile, Natsume was in a deep thought, he was remembering the day he talked with the MSP.

**Flashback:**

"_Listen carefully Natsume-kun, the academy has a strange spirit around the middle school and high school buildings, I need you to protect Sakura no Kimi, her life could be dangerous for those spirit." The MSP said. "But why Principal?" Natsume asked. "Well, as you can see, Sakura no Kimi have the strong power and force, her force can make those spirit stronger every minutes." The MSP explained._

"_So where could I find the other information?" Natsume asked again. "Kakitsubasa will leaded you, I hope you do your best to protect Sakura no Kimi." The MSP said. "I will." Natsume said as Kakitsubasa leaded him the way. She leaded him to a strange way. "Where are we?" Natsume asked. "You gonna asked the ESP and the most important person." Kakitsubasa said in a calm voice. "And you're gonna teleportation so Sakura no Kimi doesn't know." She said._

_They walked in the portal for awhile then arrived the ESP's room. "Knock, knock. Come in." The ESP said. "Sir, Natsume Hyuuga wanna meet you." Kakitsubasa said. "Let him in." the ESP said as Natsume came in. "Ah! , maybe the MSP told you the siutation right? Let me tell you the rest, please sit down." The ESP said as Natsume sat down._

"_The spirit has two formed and powers, it has the formed of the girl, so every girl in this academy will be the suspect, and it can turned bodies, so we have to watched on Sakura and even your friends, because he also be a boy. His powers are the Curse alice and the other is unknown, so you has to be careful as much as you can." The ESP finished his sentence. "The last person you gonna meet is in the Northen Forest." The ESP said. "Thank you sir." Natsume said in a calm voice as he walked outside._

_Natsume walked outside as they saw Kakitsubasa. "You may now came back to the Hime's temple, tomorrow you gonna meet her." Kakitsubasa as she leaded Natsume to the portal. They arrived the temple, Natsume saw Mikan and he walked toward her._

**End of flashback.**

Natsume sigh, then he got hit by someone. "Who the hell that hit me?" Natsume asked

in an angry voice. Everybody pointed at the person who standed next to Natsume, it was Mikan with her fist clenched. "Why did you hit me youjo?" Natsume asked in an angry voice. "Cause you spaced out when I'm asking you!!" Mikan yelled.

"What question?" Natsume said. "See! You spaced out!!! I was asked you that WOULD YOU PLEASE LET GO OF MY SHIRT? YOU PULLING IT NEAR MY BRA!!!!!" Mikan yelled as she blushed hard. 'Huh?' Natsume thought that he looked at his hand, he was pulling her shirt, it was near her bra, Natsume quickly let go as he turned away. 'What's wrong with him? I'm gonna asked him after class.' Mikan thought as she sit down.

'He spaced out? This is my good chance to make money, mwahahahahahahaha.' Hotaru thought at her eyes twinkle, _again_. Everybody saw her and sweatdropped, they were confused about her emotion keep changing every minutes.

**After class: (skipped the class part, it just normal)**

"Ne, Natsume, what's gone into you today? You spaced out and sighed a lot." Mikan asked, she and Natsume was at the Sakura Tree. "Who know? I was in a deep thought." Natsume replied flatly as he fliped the next page of his manga. "Mou….., answer my question seriously Natsume." Mikan said as she pouted and make her puppy dog eyes, Natsume never gonna resisted it.

'That puppy dog eyes and pouted again, she knows I'm never gonna resist it.' Natsume thought. "Fine, I was thinking about……" Natsume said. "About….?" Mikan said, she was very curious. "…….your panties prints today." Natsume said as he lifted Mikan's skirt up. "Oh, so its kokoro." Natsume said as he smirked, Mikan's face reddened. "Natsume no baka hentai!!!!" Mikan yelled.

The only thing Natsume can do is looked at her, pulled her closer to a passionate kiss. Mikan and Natsume were enjoying their's kiss, but there were a group behind a bigger bush. It was the 'Blackmalling group' with new people: Bear, Piyo and Tsubasa. "Grggg, if that bastard do something to my little kouhai then I'll kill him." Tsubasa said gritted his teeth. 'He really can kill Natsume-kun/-san?' Everybody thought except Hotaru.

Natsume broke the kiss, he looked at Mikan, she was hugging him, a bear hug. "Kokoro, I…..can….'t…..breath." Natsume tried to said. "Oh, gomenasai Natsume." Mikan said as she let go off Natsume. "If you hugged me like that again, I might get you pregnant." Natsume replied flatly as he walked away. "HENTAI!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she followed Natsume.

"Do we have to do this every time they here?" Tsubasa asked. "Yeah, its Hotaru-chan money making way." Anna said as the rest nodded. They stood up and leave, the only one left was Tsubasa. 'That bastard so lucky, he has Mikan, I wished I'm at her year.' Tsubasa thought. '_It'll be a easy thing, just work with me, you gonna have her, kukuku._' A strange voice said in his mind. Tsubasa's eyes suddenly became lifeless. He walked away.

**At Hana Hime's temple:**

"Hime, Natsume Hyuuga wanna see you." Kakitsubasa said. "Let him in, he just right in time." Hime said (I change into Hime, MSP to long). She finished her sentence then Natsume came in. "So what do you and the ESP talked yesterday?" Hime asked. "The ESP just told me about the information about the spirit, the rest was up to someone at the Northen Forest." Natsume answered. "Good, Kakitsubasa, leaded to him the portal." Hime commaned as Kakitsubasa and Natsume nodded.

"Please, step in this portal." She said with a calm voice as Natsume stepped in. A strange light appeared in front of him, a voice said, "Hyuuga, your mission is to protect Mikan Sakura, the most powerful girl in this academy, if you not, she'll be gone, forever." The voice stopped immediately then he arrived a dark place with trees around. Natsume keep walking, then he arrived a place with a small well and a house with a sized of a store house.

Natsume walked toward the house, it was shiny. "Ah! Maybe you're Natsume Hyuuga, please, come in." A voice spoke. Natsume feel a strange aura around this area, but he doing what the voice said. When he already in the house, there was a shiny and small key floating in a glass bottle. "Hello, you're the Natsume Hyuuga, the kuro neko and the flamecaster." The voice said again.

Then, in front of Natsume, appeared a shiny elegant soul. "I'm the keeper of the key, also known as the Heart of this academy. This key always be shiny and has a strong power to stop evil spirit to damaged this academy, but unfornately, the key was darkened, the shiny power of it lower everyday, because of the strong aura of the spirit." The spirit said.

"Then what sould I do about this?" Natsume asked. "The only thing you, no, I mean we could do is protect Mikan Sakura, only her can save this academy, her nullification alice and her is the purifier for the Key, don't let anyone hurt her, especially her fellow friends and that include you." The spirit explained as Natsume nodded.

"And should I tell everybody about this?" Natsume asked again. "No, unless the dark spirit already moved in someone body and control that person." The spirit explained. "Ok, I get it. And how can I contact you an easily way?" Natsume said. "Hmm….., well, you can call me FaN-LiFe13 (just kidding xD)you can call me Yuuki (Vampire Knight!!!). And contact me with this device." Yuuki said as she give him the device that has a key-shaped.

"Just press the button behind the key then you can see me or the Key, it can talk, but not this time. Well….., I'm off for now. Oh yeah! The person will teached and tell you the information is Azumi Yuka, Mikan's mother, thank you." Yuuki said as she disappeared then another ray of light flashed out then take Natsume back to the Sakura Tree. 'Azumi Yuka? Mikan's mother…..' Natsume thought as he put the device in his pocket.

**At Natsume's room:**

At his room, there was the brunette who slept on his bed, then Natsume came in the room, he saw the brunette who slept soundly on his bed. He walked toward the brunette, he lifted her up then put her on the other side of the bed, he took off his shirt then climbed on the bed, put the blanket on her (green-minded, if you want this sence so much, go looking for the M rated story!!!), then he kiss her fore-head and also fell asleep.

**Mikan P.O.V:**

I open my eyes then saw a well-built muscular chest in front of me with a strong arm wrapped around my waist, I look up then saw Natsume. His face was so peaceful when he asleep, I reached my hand up slowly, try not to wake him and rake his raven-lock, but….I failed, he rubbed his eyes then looked at me, I blush million shades on my face.

"What's the matter Polka? Can't resist me?" He said in a playful voice as he smirked. "No! Pervert!!!!" I grab the pillow then hit him directly in the face, then push him aside as he fell down the bed. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" Natsume said as he rubbed the back of his head, I don't know why, but my tears brusts out of my eyes. I don't know why am I crying, I just can't help it. I immediately jump down and hugged him.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"What did you do that for?" Natsume said as Mikan jumped on him. "What the?" Natsume yelled, he saw the brunette was crying in his chest. "Why did you leave me alone? Do you know how much I worry?" Mikan said as she keep crying. "What's wrong with that? You used to be alone without me, right?" Natsume said.

"I used to that, but when you go away without a note or even a word, I thought that someone kidnapped you." Mikan said while sobbing. "No one can kidnapped your boyfriend Mikan." Natsume said as he lifted Mikan's face up. Her face with tears all around make her look beautiful, no, gorgeous, in Natsume's eyes, she look like an angel, goddess.

"Don't cry anymore Mikan, your beauty will fade away." Natsume said as he licked Mikan's tears away. "Hai, I won't cried anymore, if you promise with me, never leave me alone, ne?" Mikan said as she beamed a smile on her face. "Whatever, change your clothes, dinner gonna started." Natsume said as he looked at the clock. "Hai! Oh yeah, am I gonna eat vegetable again?" Mikan asked cheerfully. "Yes, cause your body is fatter." Natsume said with his normal monotonous voice as Mikan blushed.

"Y-You b-better c-change yourself t-too N-Natsume." Mikan said shuttered. "Whatever." Natsume said as he slipped his shirt in. Natsume was wearing a normal deep blue polo shirt with a grey baggy pants. "Hurry up Polka, or I'll burned this door." Natsume said in a cold voice. "Fine, fine, chotto matte." Mikan said as she stepped out from the bathroom.

Mikan was wearing a sprinkle, pink and quite thin T-shirt with a white skirt and a fake belt. "Am I look pretty?" Mikan asked. 'Pretty? You look gorgeous.' Natsume thought. "Cute." Natsume muttered but loud enough for Mikan hear. "Arrigatou Natsume!" Mikan said cheerfully as she clinged in Natsume's arm. '_Well, I was flyed over his mind, he thought that you look gorgeous, kukuku, naughty naughty Natsume._' Desire said. 'Whatever Natsume or you think, as long as he with me.' Mikan replied.

**At the cafeteria:**

"Konban wa minna!!" Mikan said as she entered the cafeteria. All the boys looked at her carefully and drooled, she was gorgeous, just like Natsume's thought. But, they stopped immediately because next to her was Natsume, they don't want to be killed under his hand.

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you look so cute!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed and said in unsion, _again_. They looked at each other again then…… 'Not again!' They all thought. "JINX!" That was all Anna and Nonoko said. 'Stop?' They thought again. "Mikan and Natsume owe us the information about your night at the sleep-over!!!" Anna and Nonoko yelled, Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened. 'Hotaru/Imai-san/-chan's idea, for sure.' Everybody thought as they shake their's heads, except for the group.

"W-W-What A-Anna, N-N-Nokoko, you can't be serious right?" Mikan asked. "We're serious Mikan, informations!!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed again. "Why would you need such things?" Mikan asked again. "If we have the informations, we would be famous and smart!!" Anna said. "Last but not least…….YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!" Nonoko added the first part, but the second part Anna and Nonoko yelled. 'Kukuku, my plan worked well, I'm gonna be rich after this!!!' Hotaru thought.

"Ehehehe, chotto matte ne?" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume outside the cafeteria. 'I hope they just don't ruined my plan.' Hotaru thought as she cleaned her invention.

**Outside the cafeteria:**

"Natsume, what should we do?" Mikan asked. "Let me take your brain out and see." Natsume said in a bored tone. "Natsume!!" Mikan said almost yelled. "Fine, listen, we'll do this….." Natsume whispered to Mikan, the only thing Mikan can said is, "I can't do this, its rude to my friend!" Mikan said. "Well……, then tell them if you want, I have nothing to do about this." Natsume said as he smirked. "Fine." Mikan said as she puffed her cheek. "Good." Natsume replied as he gave Mikan a brief but passionate kiss.

**Inside the cafeteria:**

"Hey, they're back." Yuu said as he pointing at the door. "Ok……, I wonder what they up to this time, they just not beauty but smart." Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hi guys, whatcha talking about?" That was Usa Mimi, the second rabbit of class B. "Oh hi Usa-chan, we were talking about the information about Mikan and Natsume's…..um…..night." Yuu said. "Oh! What so great about it?" Usa asked as she sit down next to Anna. "You'll know." Hotaru said.

"Um….hey, Anna, Nonoko go out for a second okay?" Mikan asked nervously. Hotaru looked at her and Natsume, she knows what are they up to, so to be sure, she let out a mosquito camera when they go out the room.

**15mins later:**

"Where're they? I thought they'll be out for a second." Usa said while eating her carrot. "I guess they have some buisness. Oh! Here they are and where's Anna and Nonoko?" Sumire said with an almost cheerful voice. "Hey guys, we're back." Mikan said. "Hn. Go get something to eat Polka, or should I say……" Natsume said with a playful voice then he stood up. "You got a little taste of fashion little girl, you wear red lace." Natsume whispered to her then nibbled her ear.

"S-Stop it, Natsume, let me go." Mikan said slightly moaned. "Fine, just get something that not make you fat." Natsume said with a bored tone as he sit down. 'Poor Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan……' They all thought as they sighed, except for Hotaru. Then Natsume fell something moving in his pocket, he pulled it out just a corner, so he see the device that Yuuki gave him was shinning and ringging. "I'll be outside just a minute." Natsume said as he leave.

**10mins later:**

Natsume came back like nothing happened but just to everybody, actually, things what happened is to him, but he acted like nothing happened. "Hm? Matmume-mun, wat mor mou moing?" Mikan said with food in her mouth. "Not feminine." Natsume said with an angry mark on his cheek.

"Oh, gomen! What're you doing out there?" Mikan swallowed her food then asked. "Nandemonai." Natsume replied. "Ok! Here, your chocolate cake." Mikan said cheerfully as she gave Natsume his chocolate cake. "Arrigatou." Natsume whispered to Mikan as she slightly laugh.

"I think they don't know that we're here." Usa said almost whispered so Mikan and Natsume can't hear. "Ignore that fact, I'll make million!!!!!" Hotaru said almost whispered too. 'Can't fight her back, but at least they have a nice time.' Everybody thought as they let out a small smile, but Hotaru gave out a smirk. 'That bastard, he seducing Mikan again, I'm gonna get him tomorrow for sure.' The same old shadow controller thought, but not his thought, it was something inside him.

**At the hallway:**

"Good night, sleep tight Mikan-chan!! And have some good moments with Natsume-kun!!" Usa said as Mikan blushed hard, because……her room is now Usa's room, so she has to sleep in Natsume's room a lot, but her closet has a door that connected to his room. "I-I g-guess I'll be in my room then." Mikan said a little shuttered. Natsume pulled her wrist as he hugged her. "Stayed in my room or else." Natsume said with a dangerous voice more like whispered, she just slightly nod.

Again….., behind the wall near Natsume and Mikan's room. "Why am I dragged into this too?" Usa said. "Because……, you told Mikan that have a good night with Hyuuga, so we consider that you concern our business." Hotaru said with her emotionless voice. "But is it so wonderful when they back to each other again!!" Anna squealed with her friend Nonoko. 'I can't be wrong when I said that they were twins.' Everybody thought.

'How can I kidnapped her when she's always be with Hyuuga? Oh yes……, I have my spirit in this sempai of her, this'll be easy, kukuku.' The strange voice once again spoke in Tsubasa's mind.

**The next morning in Natsume's room:**

"Ughhhh…….(yawn) Where am I?" Mikan murmured. "My room." A voice said as Mikan looked up, she saw the handsome raven-haired shirt-less raking her hair. 'Oh yeah…., I slept in Natsume's room last night.' Mikan thought as she rubbed her eyes. "Ohayou Natsume." Mikan said in a sleepy voice as she hugged Natsume. "Hn." Natsume replied that he looked below Mikan.

After 15mins, he still looking at Mikan's below. "Why're you keep looking at my below?" Mikan asked him. "Find it yourself." Natsume said as he pointed at Mikan, she looked down and blushed hard. "Why am I naked? I thought I was in my night gown. Or last night you harassing me while I'm sleep pervert?" Mikan said almost screamed. "Last night you said you were hot, so you took your gown off." Natsume explained flatly.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Mikan said. "If I stop you, you would kick me out of the bed." Natsume said. "I can't kick you out of bed Natsu-hmpf." Mikan were cut off by Natsume's kiss. He kissed her passionally, soon, her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist, they shared the most passionate morning kiss.

But…..their kiss not last for any longer, cause they needed air, so they broke the kiss. "You like?" Natsume asked as he touched his favourite part of Mikan. "A-Ah. Stop touching me, Natsume. It's morning." Mikan said a little bit moaned. "knock knock." Someone knocked at the door. "Hn? Who could be this early, matte Natsume. Oh yeah, and where's my gown?" Mikan asked. "You threw it out the window." Natsume said while rubbing the back of his head. "Then give me the blanket. The other one." Mikan said as Natsume throw for the blanket.

"Yes?" Mikan answered the door. "Yo, Mikan." A cool voice said. "Ah! Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan squealed. "Are….., why don't you put on some clothes then we have a small talk?" Tsubasa said rubbing his cheek. "Eh? Oh! Gomenasai, chotto matte." Mikan said with blushed, then she go back in the room. "Who's it?" Natsume asked with his manga on his hand. "Tsubasa-senpai, he said he want a talk and a walk with me, so I better get change, and don't peek!" Mikan said.

'I hope that Shadow-freak doesn't put a spell on her, cause she's mine, forever.' Natsume thought as Mikan stepped out of the bathroom door. "How I look?" Mikan asked. She wear a normal long-sleeve shirt with white sparkle on it and a white with belt short. 'Cute as normal.' Natsume thought. "You're not ugly." Natsume replied. "Arrigatou! I'll be off for now!" Mikan said. The 'You're not ugly' of Natsume is Natsume said that Mikan look gorgeous, but the sentence he just sent Mikan, that's make Mikan's heart floating in happiness.

When Mikan exited the room, Natsume saw Tsubasa with a smug smile on his face, Natsume's eyes widened, because he saw a spirit behind Tsubasa. 'Somethings wrong over here. I better follow them.' Natsume thought as he stood up and slipped into his shirt. 'Maybe I should call the others too.' Natsume continued his thought as he remembered something. 'The key!' Natsume thought as he pulled out the device.

"_Hello? Oh, its you Hyuuga-san, what do you need?_" A voice said but its not Yuuki. "Where's Yuuki? I need to talk to her." Natsume said. "I'm here, what'd you need?" Yuuki said with a calm and soft voice. "A strange spirit in Mikan's sempai, I need you to find the aura of that spirit." Natsume said. "_Then meet Yuka-san at the Sakura Tree, then she'll leaded you this place._" Yuuki said with a strong, calm voice. "Ok." Natsume replied.

**Meanwhile at Sumire's room:**

"Why did you guys ended up in the storage closet?" Sumire asked as she handed Nonoko and Anna the spare clothes. "The thing is….." Anna started the story.

**Flashback:**

_Natsume and Mikan dragged Anna and Nonoko outside the cafeteria. "Listen Anna, Nonoko, we know that you two really want the information, but…you both leave us no choice." Mikan said sounded like in defeated. "And here the punishment." Natsume said with a calm voice as Mikan copied the weak Darkness alice so that she could make Anna and Nonoko fainted._

"_I really don't want to do this Natsume. Do you think this is the best?" Mikan asked feeling a little bit guilty inside. "Don't worry, they'll know what will happened if they messed with us." Natsume said in a bored tone. Mikan sighed as they walked back to the cafeteria._

**End of flashback.**

Sumire with her eyes widened and her jaw on the floor. "S-S-Sakura-san used her Darkness alice?" Sumire said with a little shuttered, Anna and Nonoko nodded. "I guess I have to reported this to Imai-san too." Sumire said tapping her chin. "Never messed with them, it'll be hell." Anna said as she changed the clothes.

"They're a dangerous, beauty, smart and cool couple." Nonoko and Anna said in unsion another time. "JIN—hmpf." They were stopped by Sumire tape. "I know these tape gonna be useful." Sumire said as she sighed in relieved. "Hmhmhm, hmhmhmh!!!" Anna and Nonoko tried to get the tape out. (Sumire, get the tape out!!!!!)

**At the hallway:**

Natsume was running in his full speed, he's running to Hotaru's room. "knock, knock." A knock knocked at Hotaru's door, more like a bang. "What?" Ruka is the one who answered the door. "Ruka/Natsume?" They both said. "What're you doing here Ruka? I need to meet Imai." Natsume said with a cold voice.

"Chill man, Hotaru is in the bathroom, and why do you want to meet Hotaru?" Ruka asked. "Ruka? Who's it? Hyuuga?? What're you doing here?" Hotaru said with a towel on her head. "We need a private talk, seriously, its about Mikan." Natsume said as he pushed Hotaru and Ruka inside the room.

"What's it?" Ruka asked. "Look, here's the thing." Natsume explained the whole thing to Hotaru and Ruka, their's eyes widened. "So that's mean Sakura-san is the one who have a power to save this academy?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, and she with Andou, I feel a strange aura with spirit around him when he asked Mikan out for a walk, don't you think it so suddenly when he knows she's in my room?" Natsume said.

"It is a bit weird, so….we gonna meet up with Mikan's mother at your Sakura Tree?" Hotaru said. "Hn. And we have to get there as fast as we can, cause this is an emergency." Natsume said with a calm voice as the two nodded and they went outside the room.

**With Mikan and Tsubasa:**

"Ne, why are you asked me for a walk so suddenly?" Mikan asked Tsubasa. "Well….., that because I just want a walk with you, and today sky is beautiful." Tsubasa said as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder, she didn't mind, because he was her sempai after all. (Same old the dense Mikan. –sigh-)

"Mikan, do you want some Howalons? My treat." Tsubasa asked. "Ok! Make that enough for both of us too!" Mikan said with a cheerful voice. Tsubasa run over the Howalons store, after 10mins, he came back with a big box of Howalons that has heart-shaped. "Wow, so cute! Itadaikimus!" (I don't know if it spell right?) Mikan and Tsubasa enjoyed the Howalons, until…..Tsubasa take one Howalons out and put it in his mouth, then he kissed Mikan, her eyes widened.

"W-W-Why did y-you d-d-do that for T-T-Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan said shuttering. "Cause I love you." Tsubasa whispered to Mikan as he pinned her into a random trunk at the Northen Forest. He planned to kiss Mikan once more, but unfornately, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume with a mystery brown-haired person next to them came.

"Put your dirty hands of her Andou!" Natsume said with an furious voice as he firmed a fire ball on his two palms. "Make me, Kuro Neko, your girl gonna be mine." Tsubasa said with a wicked voice, a dark and strange aura started to floating in the air. 'This aura, its strange, maybe I can stop it.' The mystery person thought.

Then another aura started to floating, but its weaker, its came from the mystery person. Mikan felt a bit weak, then its became weaker everytime and then she collapsed. "MIKAN!!" Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and the mystery person yelled. Sunddenly the air is became stronger, a small spirit floated out as Tsubasa lost his consciousness too. All of them run toward the two people. Natsume, the one who lifted Mikan up, he quickly run to the academy's hospital.

**A few weeks later:**

"Natsume, you should rest." Ruka said with a fruit basket on his hand. "No! No way the hell I leave this place, I've to wait 'till Mikan opened her eyes." Natsume said with and angry voice, his hand is holding Mikan's hand tightly. "Its bad for your health Natsume-kun, you should rest, let we handle this." Sumire said. "I said NO! Get out." Natsume said with a furious voice, no one want to stopped him anymore, they all go out.

'I can't lost you anymore, wake up.' Natsume thought. His eyelids slowly closed, he fell asleep next to Mikan's bed.

**Mikan P.O.V:**

I slowly opened my eyes, then I saw something with raven in front of my face, I think its was a toy, so I raked it slowly, then I felt something hard under it, it was someone's head. Then I realized myself that I'm in a hospital room. I tried to stand up, but something caught my hand, it was someone's hand. Then I fell that person is wake up, it was Natsume.

"Umm….., what time is it?" I saw him gets up with his hand rubbing his eyes. "Mikan? You awake?" Natsume asked with his eyes widened. "Um…, where are we?" I asked with a weak voice. "Hospital." Natsume replied flatly. "How long do I sleep?" I asked again. "You sleep for almost a month, 3 weeks." Natsume replied with his hand still holding mine, maybe he was shock for all the things happened 3 weeks ago. "3 weeks? I slept that much?" I asked with a surprise voice.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Yeah, and don't even think about sleeping more." Natsume said as he leaned back to his chair. "And you were there for me?" Mikan asked with a soft voice. "What do you think?" Natsume said. "Arrigatou Natsume!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume. "Hn. And what you and Andou talk about?" Natsume asked as Mikan's face flushed. "That's…..that's……he kinda um…..kiss me?" Mikan said with a nervous voice.

Natsume quickly pinned her on the bed. "Your lips, is mine, no one can kiss you except me!" Natsume said with a furious voice. "I know that, but he just pinned me on a tree trunk and kiss me." Mikan explained. "I'll get that Andou for sure, and don't ever give any one your lips, got it?" Natsume said as he touched Mikan's lips and kissed her.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Ok……, I think I went to far, this chapter like a pine tree!

**Mikan:** Wahh!!! My head dizzy when I read it!!

**Natsume:** Boring story as usual.

**Hotaru:** Shi-chan, tell me the Mikan and Natsume love making, I'll make zillion! –with evil eyes-

**Shi-chan:** No can do Hota-chan, cause……-look Natsume and Mikan, they looked at me with furiously eyes.-

**Hotaru:** Fine, I'm find out myself then. Anna, Nonoko!

**Anna, Nonoko:** We don't want to be in the storage closet anymore, its scary!!

**Shi-chan:** Stop arguing and ENJOY THE STORY, mind my grammars.


	22. Chapter 21

**Shi-chan:** Hi minna!! Another chapter is out, so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everybody:** ZzzzZZzzzzz……

**Shi-chan:** Why are all of you still asleep??

**Everybody:** Tired, shut up, need, sleep…….-replied tiredly-

**Shi-chan:** -look at the floor, found a bottle- Sleep and Tired potion, so that's how is it, who make this thing?

**Everybody:** Her……-pointed at Nonoko-

**Shi-chan:** 'So I'm right.' Enjoy the story!!! –thought and sweadropped-

**Everybody:** URUSAI!

**Shi-chan:** Fine, fine.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 21**

**Recap:**

_Natsume quickly pinned her on the bed. "Your lips, is mine, no one can kiss you except me!" Natsume said with a furious voice. "I know that, but he just pinned me on a tree trunk and kiss me." Mikan explained. "I'll get that Andou for sure, and don't ever give any one your lips, got it?" Natsume said as he touched Mikan's lips and kissed her._

**End of recap.**

BAM!

A loud bam at Mikan's room door. Here come…….YUKA AZUMI!!!!! Her eyes widened when she saw her daughter kissed with Natsume. "Mikan!" Yuka yelled. 'Uh-oh.' Natsume thought as he released her. "My apologize sensei." Natsume said. "Its ok, Natsume. Mikan! You awake, I'm so glad." Yuka said as she hugged Mikan.

"Okaa-san? What're you doing here, I thought you're at England." Mikan asked as she hugged her back. "Well….., as long as I heard that you were in trouble so I immediately flyed back." Yuka said with a strong and happy voice as she patted Mikan's arms. (like friend used to do to cheer friends up!) "Arrigatou okaa-san, and you remember Natsume?" Mikan asked her again.

"Yeah! How could I not remember your boyfriend? The sweetest one too! By the way, he is sweet." Yuka said and the last sentence she whispered to Mikan. "Hihi, of course he is." Mikan giggled. "Ahem, I'm still here." Natsume coughed to get their's attention as they turned their's head to Natsume.

"Oh gomen, Natsume. Okaa-san, can I walk out the hospital? I've miss my friends." Mikan said as she clinged in Natsume's arm. "Sure honey, be back soon." Yuka said in a caring voice. "Hai! Let's go Natsume!" Mikan said. 'They've grown up, those old days past…..' Yuka thought as she remembered the first day Mikan and Natsume met.

**Flashback:**

_It was a sunny and shine day, a cute 5 years old brunette was playing with her friend Hotaru. "Mikan, Hotaru! Come down here." Mikan's mother, Yuka, called her and Hotaru. "Chotto matte okaa-san!!" Mikan yelled back. "Hotaru, let's get prepare, maybe okaa-san have some guests down there." Mikan said with a cheerful voice. "Hn. Wear this, It'll make you look cute." Hotaru said with her emotionless voice, even when she were small, she still no emotion girl._

_Hotaru handed Mikan a cute orange fruit-printed with sunflower colour dress. "I'm done! Do I look cute?" Mikan said with a cheerful voice as she took her straw hat with a red ribbon on it. "Perfect." Hotaru just wear a plain white dress with some sprinkle. "Arrigatou, Hotaru look cute too!" Mikan said as she run downstair. _(It was summer by the way.)

_**Downstair living room:**_

"_Okaa-san, here I am!!!" Mikan said as she run toward her mother and hugged her. "Mikan, this is Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, said hello to them." Yuka said as she pushed Mikan up. "Welcome to my house Mr and Mrs Hyuuga, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 5 years old!" Mikan said cheerfully not noticed a pair of crimson orbs looking at her. 'So cheerful, kinda annoying but cute too.' The boy thought._

"_Well, isn't that nice, so cute daughter of yours Yuka." Mrs Hyuuga said as she caring Mikan's cheek. "Arrigatou Nakia. She is such a nice girl." Yuka said. "Oh yeah, speaking of children, we have a little guest for Mikan too." Nakia said as she tried to find the boy. "Weird, where is he?" Nakia asked herself. "Hi there! What's your name? I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura!" Mikan greeted the boy cheerfully, she founded him behind her._

"_Oh there he is, arrigatou little Mikan." Mr Hyuuga said. "Mikan would be glad if she meet her new friend Kouto." Yuka said as she beamed a smile. "Here little Natsume, Natsume, you go played with Mikan and Hotaru." Nakia said as she pushed Natsume out. Natsume hair was kinda combed, so when he alone, he ruffle it up, his crimson orbs never change. "What's his name Nakia-san?" Mikan asked with her innocent voice and eyes._

"_His name is Natsume, he 5 years too, be nice to her ok?" Kouto said as he patted Natsume's head, he slowly nodded. "He not the kind that talkative, just played with him nicely." Nakia said. "Come on, I'll show you my house garden!" Mikan said as she take Natsume's hand and dragged him outside, he slightly blushed. _(He's a kid, accept the fact! ITS NOT OOC!!!!!!!)

_**About 5 years later:**_

"_My dear Mikan, I'm gonna leave soon." Yuka said as she caring Mikan's cheek. "Where are you going okaa-san?" Mikan asked with a small voice. "I'm gonna going to England, for my work, so be nice while I'm gone ok?" Yuka said with a sad voice. "Ok! I've my friends here with me, so I'll be a-ok!" Mikan said as she smile. "Be healthy Mikan, I'll be back as soon as I can be." Yuka said as she walked toward the airplane. "Sayonara okaa-san…" Mikan said in a low voice._

"_Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'm sure she'll be fine, its not like she'll be kidnapped or something." Anna cheered her up. "You're right, I don't have anything to worry about." Mikan said as she exited the airport._

**End of flashback.**

'So far, I want to know about the thing that Natsume confessed to her.' Yuka thought as she go out the room. "Yuka-senpai, so nice to meet you again." It was Narumi, he was very happy to see his sempai come back. "Naru! I'm surprise. Let's take a walk." Yuka said smiling sweetly.

**Natsume and Mikan:**

"Ne Natsume, I'm hungry. I want to eat!" Mikan said with a cheerful voice. "Ok, but first, go check your health at the hospital a little." Natsume said. They were at the hospital's hallway, Natsume dragged Mikan to the body checking room. "We're here, go in or I'll peek." Natsume replied as Mikan blushed million shades. "Don't peek!" Mikan yelled as she go in.

**30mins later:**

Mikan come out with a piece of paper on her hand. "How was it?" Natsume asked. "Look!" Mikan said in a happy voice as she handed Natsume the paper.

**Weight:** 45kg (she was 50kg in the last chap!)

**Height:** 1m55.

**Chest:** C-sized. (somewhat small but perfect!)

**Lower:** C-sized. (I don't know how to explained, gomen gomen!!!)

**Result:** Perfect sized girl, no fat but elegant, thanks for pasing by.

"See? I'm perfect! Now I can eat meat!!!" Mikan said as she jumped up and down. "Perfect? I need you to be gorgeous." Natsume said as he smirked. "But this is fine." He whispered to her as she smile. '_I need another body, I can't stand this strong aura, she's to strong._' The strang voice speak again.

**At Central Town:**

The gangs were hanged out with each other, a group shopping. Then Natsume and Mikan come. "Hey guys, mind if I joined?" Mikan asked with a cheerful voice. "Mikan/Sakura/baka-san/-chan/Mikan. You're fine!" All of them said in unison. "Strong as ever guys!" Mikan said cheerfully as she hugged her friends.

The group spended their's time together, Mikan was cheerful as usual, they stop at a new store in Central Town. "Look guys, a new store and its look mystery too!" Mikan said as she pointed at the store. "Of course baka, it's named 'Mystery Night'." Natsume said with a bored tone. "I know that!" Mikan said as she stepped in the store.

**Inside the store:**

"Welcome to my store sir, madam." (at Japan, when we said sir or madam, that's mean we're married xD) A old lady voice spoke. "We're not marry yet." Mikan said as she sweatdropped. "But soon." Natsume added. "Natsume!!" Mikan yelled. "Never mind that, please enjoy my shop." The old lady speak again.

Inside the shop, there was a lot of weird stuff in there and only Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Kitsu enjoyed it. "These things are so cool!! Especially all of the potions!" Nonoko squealed. "Are you kidding me? These ingredients sure is terrific! Its can cook anything." Anna said. "You can't be seriously about these voodoo and toys, look how cool is it." Kitsu said. "All of these can make my inventions even stronger and powerful!!!" Hotaru said with an evil voice.

'Are they my friends?' They all thought. 'Love potion eh?' Nonoko thought. "Ne ne Hotaru-chan, what do you think of this?" Nonoko whispered to Hotaru as she handed her the love potion. 'Love potion? A good opportunity.' Hotaru thought as she has a wicked smile on her face. "Bought it, a lot of it, I'll pick something that concern or fit with potion." Hotaru whispered back as Nonoko nodded.

Anna look for awhile, then she saw an ingredient with a heart-shaped. "Ne ne, Hotaru-chan, do you want this?" Anna asked as she handed Hotaru the ingredient. "Buy it, a lot." Hotaru replied as she nodded. While later Kitsu finded a couple voodoo dolls that look like the group. "Buy it, but don't bought us." Hotaru said as Kitsu nodded.

Finally Hotaru, she decided to buy a small chip, but a whole bag of it. "We're done." Anna said as they exited the store. The four saw the others were um…..smooching with food on their's hand. 'They're really enjoyed their's moments without us……' The four thought even Hotaru. "Ahem, guys, sorry for inturrupted." Hotaru coughed as they snapped back into reality.

"Gomene Hotaru." Mikan said nervously. "Never mind that, now go home and eat Anna's cake and cookies, it'll be good." Hotaru said with her eyes sparkle. "Hai!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume along.

**At the cafeteria:**

The group were all in the cafeteria, but there are no sign of everybody in school. "Why would you want us in the cafeteria this late?" Mikan whined, the group was still in their's Pjs, except for the four people who makes cookies and cake.

Natsume was shirt-less but he wearing a short, Mikan was wearing her night gown that Natsume bought for her, Sumire was wearing a dress like Mikan but it was green and long, Ruka was wearing a long pants also shirt-less, Koko was wearing his normal Pjs but his shirt loosen and finally Yuu, he was wearing a polo shirt with baggy pants, it kinda messy. (All boys in my story is cool, for sure!!!!)

"Urusai, now tried our result." Hotaru said as she handed the group cookies. Mikan was excited so she the one who grabbed first. "Itadaikimus!" Mikan said as she eated the cookie. Suddenly she fell very dizzy. "Ughhh…..I'm dizzy….." Mikan said as she collapsed. "Imai, what did you do to he—mphf." Natsume was stopped by the cookie, Hotaru putted it in directly into his mouth, he also collapsed.

"Ok…..Now that's very weird." Koko said rubbed the back of his head. "Eat up!" Nonoko said as she also putted the cookie into Koko's mouth, soon, all the group fell down, they all breathing hard. "This is the effect of Anna's ingredients." Hotaru said as she looked at the heart-shaped ingredient, it actually an ingredients that change soul.

All of the sudden, some strange spirit were in the room, souls were flying above, then they all choose the body. Then a cute little boy run into the room. "OTOU-CHAN, OKAA-CHAN, YOU-CHAN CAN'T SLEEP!!!!" Little Youichi screamed as he run toward Natsume and Mikan's body. "Otou-chan and okaa-chan slept here? Konban wa aunt Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and uncle Kitsu." Youichi greeted the four as he layed the body.

"Umm……where am I…., eh? You-chan, what're you doing here?" Mikan asked as she standed up. "I'm waking my okaa-chan and otou-chan up, they're sleeping over here, aunt Sumire." Youichi answered. "I'm Mikan You-chan, come here." Mikan said as she handed-out. "No, you're aunt Sumire, here's my parents." Youichi said as he pointed at Mikan and Natsume's body.

Mikan's eyes widened. 'Sumire? I'm SUMIRE?????' Mikan thought as she looked at herself, she obviously in Sumire's body. "WHY THE HELL AM I SUMIRE???" Mikan screamed as the folks waked up. "Shut up Permy, you bleeding my ears." Koko said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Otou-chan wakes up!" Youichi said as he hugged Natsume's body.

"Lil'boy, your father over……um…..where's Natsume?" Koko asked the group. "You are, otou-chan is so funny." Youichi said as he smiled. "But I'm your uncle…. NATSUME???? WHY AM I NATSUME????" Koko yelled. "Urusai, I'm trying to sleep, and who are you calling Permy there?" Sumire said as she stand up. "Umm……Ruka? Why're you said that you were Permy?" Koko asked nervously.

"I'm Ruka? I'm Sumire you baka." Sumire said as she looked down. "Why am I shirt-less? And my chest is flat as a board? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumire screamed her lungs out. "Ouch, stop screaming! Or I'll burn you." Natsume said in a husky voice as he tried to stand up.

"Ugh, Natsume? Where're you?" Ruka asked as he looked around. "Mikan? He right next to you." Anna said as she pointed at Koko. 'What the hell?'

"Yuu, what happened to you man? You look so…..husky." Ruka said as he looked at Natsume. "What? I'm Natsume for Pete's sake." Natsume said in a furious voice. They all looked at each other. "THAT'S MY BODY, THEN WHERE AM I?" They all screamed.

**After 15mins:**

"SO let we get this straight. Koko in Natsume's body, Ruka in Mikan's body and Mikan in Sumire's body, Sumire in Ruka's body and Natsume in Yuu's body, Yuu in Mikan's body?" Nonoko explained. "By the way, where's Yuu-Mikan?" Ruka asked. "He still collapsed over there." Hotaru said as she eating her crab roe. "Where did you get that?" Mikan asked.

"This is a cafeteria right? Why would I waste the food?" Hotaru said in her emotionless voice as everybody sweatdropped. "So how can we sleep in these bodies?" Mikan asked again. "Just sleep like normal like all you do." Hotaru replied flatly. "So you'd expect to sleep with cat-dog here?" Natsume said. "……." Hotaru was speechless. "Well?" Natsume continued.

"Sleep whatever you like. Go to your own room." Hotaru said as she fluttered her hand then walked out. "Oh yeah! Tomorrow the effects will ended, gomenasai for that." Anna said. "Its fine Anna-chan, I'm better headed back." Mikan said as she stand up. 'Sumire/Permy/Cat-dog/aunt-san/-chan apologizing?' They all thought except for Natsume. "We'd better go too." Ruka said as he stand up and looked down.

"What're you looking at?" Sumire asked. "Sakura-san have such a nice body, no wonder Natsume would fall for her." Ruka said as Mikan and Natsume blushed, but Natsume just blushed a little and its were covered by his bang. Mikan…..just like usual.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shots a LOT of baka-bullets at Ruka, she was jealous. 'Aunt/Imai/Hotaru-san/-chan is jealous, for sure.' They all thought and looked at Ruka. "Ne ne, Ruka-pyon, wake up." Mikan said as she layed Ruka up. "Ummm……" Ruka groaned as he stand up. "I've make a huge mistake am I?" Ruka asked everybody and they nodded. "I better go, oyasumi minna." Ruka said as he waved his hand then left so as everybody.

**In front of Natsume and Mikan's room: **(Their room stick together, ya know right?)

Mikan-Sumire walked silently on the hallway, because she feel awkward when she walked with Natsume-Yuu. 'So awkward…..' The two thought. "I-I b-b-better go in m-m-my room now, oyasuminasai." She said shuttered. "Whatever." Natsume said as he opened his door and go in.

**Midnight at Mikan's room:**

A small creaked were made in the closet of Mikan's room. A big shadow were in Mikan's room. 'I can't sleep without you Mikan…..' It was Natsume, he thought as he carried Mikan bridal-style and he turned back into his room. Mikan and Natsume were in their's body now.

"I know this will work out, he can't sleep without that baka. Let's go to his room." Hotaru said as her eyes with money symbol. "I'm not healthy, why do you dragged me into this too?" Tsubasa screamed in a small voice. "Cause she's your kouhai, and Natsume might do something to her this night." Hotaru said as she she smirked. "Let me in." Tsubasa changed his mind and said.

**Return to Natsume's room: **(I'm gonna be pervert a little, kukuku.)

Then Natsume putted her down the bed, then he kissed her which make her wakes up. "Hmmm……." Mikan moaned. "Natsume?" Mikan said in a soft voice. "Hush, don't wake the others." Natsume said as he trailed butterfly kiss on her neck. "N-No Natsume….." Mikan moaned. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you, I want everybody to see that you're belong to me." Natsume said as he slipped off his shirt.

Outside the door, the group was busying watched Mikan and Natsume's move. "They not gonna do IT right?" Tsubasa asked. "It's a normal things to us, we've done this a lot of time." Usa said as the rest nodded. "I wish I was Natsume right now." Tsubasa said as the rest nodded, even thought they already have girfriends. "Tomorrow each of you'll recives one of my baka-bullets from the improved baka-gun 5.5." Hotaru said in a cold voice as the boys all gulped.

**Back in the moment:**

Mikan and Natsume continued their's moment together then they heard some rustle outside the door. "N-Natsume, s-someone o-outside the door." Mikan said as she panting. 'Don't tell me.' Natsume thought as he stand up, he took a robe then wear it, he headed toward the door, opened it then he saw the group. 'Uh-oh…..' The group thought even Hotaru, because it was so sudden.

"Not again, guys, please give us a break." Mikan whined tierdly to her friends. "Ano…..Mikan-chan, you're not angry?" Anna asked. "I'm tired!" Mikan said. "Ok……you guys need some rest, we'd better go, oyasumi." Nonoko said as the rest followed, leave the couple alone. "Shall we continued what we just do?" Natsume asked Mikan as he smirked. "Ok, but just a little bit, I'm exhausted." Mikan said as they headed back to their's moment.

**The next morning in class B:**

"Ohayou minna-san!!!!" Mikan greeted her friends. "O-O-O-Ohayou!!!!!!" The boys greeted shuttered, they was about to being chased by Hotaru and her baka-gun. "Ohayou Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan." The girls greeted. "Having a nice time yesterday Hyuuga?" Hotaru said with a evil glimpsed in her words. "Why do I have to answer that?" Natsume asked coldly. "Whatever, I'm gonna finished these boys first." Hotaru continued her sentence.

"Sakura-san, the juice I just make this morning, tried it, I thought I can improved my cooking skill!" Sumire said in a happy voice as she handed Mikan the juice. "What juice is it?" Mikan asked. "Strawberry, everyone, joined in!" Sumire screamed as the group joined in. When they recived the juice, Mikan asked: "Eh? Sumire, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Kitsu not drinking?" "We just taste it, enjoy yours." Anna said as she smiled. "Ok!" Mikan said cheerfully as the group started sipping the juice, even Natsume.

The air in the room suddenly change. "Ruka-pyon! I love you!!!!" Mikan said as she hugged Ruka, the five sweatdropped. "Sakura-san!!!! Let go of me, I only love one person, that's Shouda-san!!!" Ruka said as he run toward Sumire. "W-What?" Kitsu said almost angry as he began to run toward Sumire. "Noooo!!!!!! Kitsu is mine, don't leave me!!!" Yuu said as he hugged Kitsu's leg.

"Ruka-pyon, stayed with me!" Mikan said as she kissed him, his eyes widened. "Yuu! Put Kitsu away, you're going with me." Natsume said as he pulled Yuu out. "No!!! I love him!" Yuu screamed. 'This can't get any weirder.' The five thought. Then they saw Mikan kissed Ruka, Ruka hugged Sumire's waist, Yuu almost kissed Kitsu and Natsume pulled Yuu at his side and kissed him but just a peck. (Readers would kill me!!!!!)

"Hotaru-chan, maybe we should stop this mess." Anna whispered to Hotaru. "Yeah, they probably'll killed us for sure." Nonoko added. "Fine, tomorrow is Kitsu's turn." Hotaru said as she splashed the group a bucket of yellow water. 'Eh? Why am I kissed……RUKA-PYON?????' Mikan thought as she looked at Ruka, who was blushed million on his face.

**After the story of the five:**

"So I kiss Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked nervously. "Yes." The five said. "Natsume give Yuu a peck?" Mikan continued asked as they nodded. "Ruka-pyon hugging Sumire?" Mikan keep asking they all nodded again. "Yuu hugs Kitsu's leg?" Mikan asked again as they said: "Yes, and the things happened it because of Nonoko's potion in the juice you drink." They all answered.

"I kissed Ruka-pyon, _again_….." Mikan murmured as the rest giggled. "What?" Mikan asked. "Nandemonai, your bra……pfft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Anna said as she brusts out laughing. 'What about my bra?' Mikan thought as she look down, her bra was dark red lace and it was showing because of the fight, after she saw her bra was showing she blushed million shades then covered her bra.

'So embrassing…..' Mikan thought as she lowed her head. Natsume stand up with his band covered his eyes then he walked toward Mikan. 'Jealous, again…..' Everybody thought, souding not surprise after all. Mikan's heart was thumping fast, so she didn't notice that Natsume was walking toward her, he lifted her up bridal-style. "We not gonna study today." Natsume said in a bored tone as he exited the classroom.

**Natsume's room:**

"Natsume!!!! Put me down!!!!" Mikan screamed. "Urusai! You're hurting my ears over here!" Natsume said as his ears flinched a bit. "Just put me down." Mikan said as Natsume throw her on his bed. "Itai, I mean gen—hmpf." Mikan was about to continued her sentence then Natsume stop her by sealed her with his kiss.

"Nat…..sume….." Mikan said, tried to struggled. "I don't want you to leave the room, from now to dinner." Natsume said as he looked her directly in the eyes. "O-Ok." Mikan replied. Then Mikan feel sleepy and she slept on Natsume's bed. "Oi Polka, I'm surprise that you—'She sleeping? So cute.'" Natsume cut his sentence and he started thought as he give Mikan a peck on her lips, she was fresh from the bathroom.

**Outside the room: **(I think this is driving me crazy!!!!!!!)

"Hyuuga control his urge down, you're lucky Ruka." Hotaru said in an emotionless voice. "Whew, I'm saved." Ruka said as he wiped his sweat. Suddenly the door was opened by Natsume. "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T SPYING ON US!!!" Natsume yelled in a furious voice. "Go-Go-Go-Go-Go-Gomenasai Natsume-kun!" Anna and Nonoko apologizing to Natsume then run off.

'They've experience the last time eh?' They thought. "Just…..leave us alone, we'll make it in time for dinner." Natsume said as he closed the door. "We'd better go too. Next period is Jin-Jin." Yuu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. And we have to find Anna and Nonoko." Koko added as the others nodded and leave the room.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** I've done another chapter! I guess it not very long today.

**Natsume:** Your cous called, she said its long but boring.

**Shi-chan:** How could she!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mikan:** Calm down Shi-chan, its not like she gonna abandon your story or something.

**Shi-chan:** Thanks Mi-chan, I'm glad that I'm your friend. –hug Mi-chan-

**Mikan:** Ehehehe, arrigatou Shi-chan. Oh yeah! We're not gonna be in the chat corner from this chapter, that's a sad new but we gonna be in a few later, so KEEP ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!

**Everybody:** Thanks for spending some time with us!


	23. Chapter 22

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!! Another chapter has come out, enjoy the story

!!!!

**Special thanks:** bloodyrosey, oObroken-wingsOo, FaN-LiFe13, dominiqueanne, camille1998, YunaNeko, princess kuro koneko, etc.

**Shi-chan: **And I'm very thankful for all of you to read my story and that I'm had reached more than one hundred people to read it. Arrigatou gozaimus.

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's adventures will never meet the end, but will love? The desire of him and her will never stop. Don't take so much time to rush your work. In the end, who'll die?

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 22**

**Recap:**

'_They've experience the last time eh?' They thought. "Just…..leave us alone, we'll make it in time for dinner." Natsume said as he closed the door. "We'd better go too. Next period is Jin-Jin." Yuu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. And we have to find Anna and Nonoko." Koko added as the others nodded and leave the room._

**End of recap.**

**In Natsume's room:**

'Ummmm……..eh? Where's Mikan?' Natsume thought. "Natsume? You're awake?" Mikan said, she was standing at the balcony, Natsume leave the bed and walked toward Mikan, and then he hugged her from behind. "Eh? Natsume, are you okay? Why're you hugs me so suddenly?" Mikan said as he kissed the top of her head. "Nandemonai, I just wanna hug you, that's all." Natsume answered.

"We have to get dressed, dinner almost coming." Mikan said as she looked up, their's eyes met each other. Natsume began to lean closer to Mikan to kiss her delicious lips, but then……

BAM!

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, it dinner time!!" Nonoko bang the door as the lovers stopped from their track. "Eto…..GOMENASAI!!!" Nonoko said as she went outside. "What's happening? Why don't you call them?" Koko asked her. "I've stop their's kisses." Nonoko said as she sweating. Then the door opened, Mikan and Natsume stand in front of the door.

"Gomenasai Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, I don't know you were, eto….." Nonoko said as she bowed in front of them. "Daijoubu Nonoko-chan, we didn't mind at all, let's go!" Mikan said with a cheeful voice as she showed her smile. "H-Hai!" Nonoko said as they started walking down the hallway.

**In the cafeteria:**

"Konban wa minna-san. So what's for dinner?" Mikan asked cheerfully as she sits down. "Ano……, its free meals today, so eat whatever you like." Yuu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yatta! Ne, Natsume, can I eat anything I like?" Mikan asked as she showed Natsume her puppy dog eyes. "Whatever, makes sure that its low calories. You better not be fat." Natsume answered boringly. "Hmpf, fine!" Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks.

Mikan and Natsume went to the double food meals court, it was for lovers only. "Ne ne, Natsume, I want the heart-shaped spaghetti." Mikan said as she pointed at the spaghetti. "Take it, I'll take the drinks." Natsume said as he walked to the drinks court. '_Ne, Mikan-chan, long time no see, whatcha doing?_' Desire asked her. 'Well……, I was choosing the food, Natsume went to the drinks court to take some drinks.' Mikan replied.

'_What did you choose? I hope its not salad anymore, I'm tired of it._' Desire said. 'Well……, today meals are free, so I choose the spaghetti.' Mikan answered as she picked the spaghetti and a heart-shaped howalons plate next to it. '_You still like howalons Mikan-chan?_' Desire asked. 'Yeah, and I'm sure that Natsume will let me eat it.' Mikan answered as she skipped happily. '_Oh yeah Mikan-chan, since your mother was here, can you asked her to make for me a body? I want you to play with me!_' Desire said cheerfully.

'Maybe I can asked her, well, let's go!' Mikan replied as she took the salad bowl then she returned back to the table.

**At the table:**

"Hey guys, we're back." Mikan said as she run toward the table. "What did you guys take?" Anna asked as she looked in Mikan's tray of food and Natsume's tray of drinks. "I took the spaghetti, howalons and salad. What yours Natsume?" Mikan asked. "Strawberry juice with couple straws." Natsume replied flatly as Mikan blushed, Mikan maybe dense but she knows what a couple straws.

**Author's P.O.V:**

Hi, may I get your attention? Ahem, couple straws is the straws that its stick together that's shaped like a heart, couples usually drinks this to make a lovey-dovey moment, and they drink the same cup and if the couple drink it at the same time, that's mean you two really love each other. Arrigatou gozaimus.

**End of P.O.V.**

'Couple straws? Natsume actually take that?' Everybody thought as they looked at them, Mikan still blushed a little, and then it was replaced by her usual smile. "Let's eat. Itadaikimus!" Mikan said in a cheeful voice as she began to eat her spaghetti. They enjoyed their meals. Mikan and Natsume? They're always drinks the drink at the same time.

Another time, Mikan and Natsume drinks the juice a same time again. 'That's the 23 rows, they really love each other.' The group thought. "Ano…..Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun. Can I ask you two a question?" Nonoko said as she looked at them. "What's it Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked as the sipped the drink with Natsume again. 'The 24th.' The group thought again.

"Do you two love each other?" Nonoko asked as Mikan and Natsume's eyes widened. "Of course." Mikan said in a surprise voice. "And why'd you ask?" Natsume said as he looked at Nonoko. "Nandemonai, I'm just wondering, that's all." Nonoko replied nervously as the couple sipped the drink the same time again. 'That's the 25th.' They thought as they sighed. 'What's happening to these people?' Mikan and Natsume thought as they keep eating.

**At the hallway with the group except Mikan and Natsume:**

"I can't believe they drink at the same time for 50th time." Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head. "They really love each other, can't blame it right?" Ruka said as he patted Usagi. "And I can have some zillion of their's pictures." Hotaru said with money symbol eyes. "But I have to admit……I'M SO ADMIRE THEM!!!!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in unison. "If you keep screamed, said or even squealed in unison, you should stop jinx that jinx this." Sumire said in a scary voice.

"H-Hai!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. "We better get some sleep, I'm so tired." Sumire said as she left the group, so as everybody.

**The next morning in class B:**

"Ohayou minna-san!!!!" Mikan said with her normal cheeful voice. "Ohayou!" Some friends of her greeted. The class is noisier than normal, that's make the brunette curious. "What with all the ruckus guys?" Mikan asked. "Oh, we have a new student today, it's a guy!" Sumire said in a happy voice. "I hope he's nice and smart like Yuu." Anna said as she blushed a little. "Don't worry, my foreseeing alice said that he'll be a very nice guy and….." Mikan said with a little evil mark in her sentence.

"And……?" The group curious. Mikan whispered to them as they smirked then they looked at Usa. "Why're all of you looking at me? I have a stain on my face?" Usa asked as she continued to brush her hair. "Nandemonai, we just want to look at your beautiful hair, that's all." Nonoko said as he fluttered her hand at Usa. "Oh! Arrigatou!" Usa said as she continued to brush her hair and hummed a cute song (OP of Gakuen Alice)

RINGGGGGG!!!!!!!

The bell rang and all the students take their's seats. "Ohayou my lovely students! I've missed you guys so much!!!" Narumi said in a happy voice as he skipped into the class. "Naru, how old are you? 5?" Yuka said as she entered the class. "Okaa-san?" Mikan said as she stands up. "Oh Mikan, I was thinking about visited your class a little, you wouldn't mind right?" Yuka said in a sweet voice as she smiles sweetly. "Hai!" Mikan answered as she sits down.

"Ahem, as everybody knows, this is Mikan's mother, Yuka Azumi." Narumi fixed his voice into a serious one. "Dude, your voice's changing, it's really not fit with you." Koko said as she pointed at Narumi. "Really?? WAH!!!!!!!" Narumi asked as he cried and the class was sweatdropping. "Ignore him, as you all know, I'm Mikan's mother right? Well……, today we celebrated a party at Central Town to congrats that I'm home from England and celebrated that Natsume gonna be Mikan's fiancée." Yuka said in a happy voice as all of the students' eyes widened.

"Are……Yuka-san, can I hear the last sentence, _again_?" Sumire asked in a surprise voice. "Oh yes, Sumire, Natsume gonna be Mikan's fiancée. Oh and we have a new student, come in Namiki Kujyo." Yuka said as a blonde-haired boy with emerald orbs came in, all the girls squealed and a certain girl just sit there with her eyes widened with sparkle, she was stunned by the look of him.

"Ohayou minna-san, watashi wa Namiki Kujyo desu, hajimemashite." Namiki introduced himself to the class as the girls squealed more. "He's kinda cute right Mikan-chan?" Anna said as she looked at Mikan. "Yeah, kinda….." Mikan replied as she blushed a little, she still a little shocked from her mother announcement. "But…..look at someone over there, am I right about it?" Mikan said as she pointed at Usa, she was the one who stunned.

"You're absolutely right, she was stunned." Nonoko said as she smirked a little. Then the class began to giggle because of the rabbit-lover likes the guy who standing over there. 'He/She is so cute/handsome I wish I can talk to him/her.' They both thought. "USA-CHAN IN LOVE WITH NAMIKI-KUN!!!!!" Anna and Nonoko yelled. "What? No way! I can't be in love with someone I never met." They both answered as their's face all red.

"Awwww!!!!!!! Lovey-dovey couple, haha, I'm just kidding." Mikan said as she laughed a little, Natsume just smirked. "What about you guys? You two will be married in…..um…..Yuka-san, when'll they marry?" Usa asked. "When they 19 ½." Yuka answered as she looked at them, blushing. "I-I'm n-not g-g-gonna study today, I-I f-feel a little dizzy." Mikan said as she stands up and exited the classroom, so as Natsume.

Then the class remained quiet. "They really a lovey-dovey couple." Anna said. "Ne, Yuka-san, do you know about the couple straws?" Nonoko asked. "Oh yes! The couple straws that if couple drinks it at the same time that mean they love each other." Yuka said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, and they drink at the same time for 50th rows." Koko said as he laughed a little. "Natsume loves Mikan since they was 5." Yuka said as the students's eyes widened again.

"Wow!" Sumire said. "And I'm the one who not surprise." Hotaru said flatly. "You're not surprise?" Anna asked as the rest looked at Hotaru. "I already know that because when he, me and that baka was 5, he said in the future she'll be his wife and that a promise, but I don't know why Yuka-san heard our conversation." Hotaru replied as she tapping the computer. "The window was open, we can't blame it, right?" Yuka said as she smiles.

'_Yuka-san!_' Desire said, she was escaped from Mikan's mind. 'Who're you?' Yuka asked. '_Don't be afraid, I'm a part of Mikan-chan's soul. Ano…Yuka-san, can you make for me a body? I want to play with Mikan-chan._' Desire asked in a sad voice. 'Eh? If that's it, then okay.' Yuka said as she gathered all her power to make a body for Desire, then she done.

A little demon popped out from nowhere. '_Arrigatou Yuka-san! Can you see me?_' Desire asked. 'I can, because I make you. Oh yeah, if Mikan give you a little power, everybody will saw you too.' Yuka said as she saw Desire bowed her head then flew away. (Desire shaped like Eru in Shugo Chara!)

**At the Sakura Tree:**

"I can't believe that okaa-san make an engagement for us, she didn't ask our premisson too!" Mikan said as she clenched her fist. "But when we were 14, you said you want to marry me, remember?" Natsume said as he flipped the next page of the manga. "Really? I'm not sure." Mikan said as she tried to remember.

**Flashback:**

"_Ne Natsume, I was wondering if I can marry you when we grow up, do you Natsume?" Mikan asked as she looks up. 'I want to, but I can't answer that yet.' Natsume thought as he answered, "Let me think about that." Then Natsume take his usual cat nap._

**End of flashback.**

"Oh……I just a little bit out of my mind there." Mikan said as she blushed a little. 'I'm also asked you the same question when we were 5.' Natsume thought as he remembers.

**Flashback:**

_Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru. "Ne Nat-kun, catch me if you can!" Mikan said as she run around the garden. "Don't you mark me low like that Mi-chan." Natsume said as he smile and started to chase Mikan. "AHHHHH!!!!! Wah!!!! You caught me! Now what do you want?" Mikan asked a little cried as she looked at Natsume. "Well....., kiss me at the cheek." Natsume said as Mikan a little blushed so as Natsume, because they love each other._

'_I love him/her so much, but I was wonder if he/she loves me too, I think I/she can do this.' They both thought as Mikan leaned closer to Natsume and…she kissed his cheek, Hotaru quickly take a snapped of the figure. "I'll be rich if they be together." Hotaru said in a small way but with it mixed with a little evil in it. They don't know, three of them don't know behind some random tree was Yuka, Mikan's mother._

"_Ne Mi-chan, will you marry me when we grow up?" Natsume asked as he blushed so as Mikan. "Maybe I will." Mikan answered a small way but loud enough for Natsume to hear. "Thanks Mi-chan." Natsume said as he beamed a child smile as he kissed Mikan on the cheek as they both blushed. "I'm gonna be rich when I'm grow up for sure." Hotaru said as she smirked and of course, Yuka noticed her action and sweatdropped._

**End of flashback.**

'I hope she didn't remember that day.' Natsume thought as he sighed, then he looked down, he saw the certain brunette was sleeping soundly, after that, he jumped down and lifted her up. "Don't sleeps at a place like this, you'll catch a cold." Natsume said as he kissed at Mikan's fore-head. Behind another bush, the group was spying on them, _again_!! "Isn't that a lovey-dovey couple? They're so cute together, Hotaru, make sure that when you have some copies of the videos, sell them for me, food and cash." Yuka said in an excited but small voice.

"Ok, aunt Yuka." Hotaru said as she smiles an evil way. "Yuka-san, why did you do the engagement for Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun?" Anna asked. "Oh! When I was at England, I suddenly remember the day Mikan and Natsume first met! That when I heard Natsume's confession to Mikan, but she doesn't remember it, so I decide to make and engagement for them!" Yuka explained in a happy way. "Aunt Yuka, Hyuuga and Mikan have left." Hotaru said as she turned around. "Ok, I'm hungry." Yuka said as the group sweatdropped.

**At Central Town:**

Yuka and the group followed her to the Central Town then they saw Mikan and Natsume at the same resturant. (You know the restaurant L'davúech?) "Sakura-san and Natsume at the restaurant again." Ruka said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And look, they order the water with couple straws again." Anna said as her eyes sparkle. The waiter and the waitress in the restaurant raised a board that said: "The 50th." Everybody in the sweatdropped. "They drink the same time for 50th rows." Nonoko said as she rubbed her cheek with the index finger.

"A new record!" Hotaru said as she takes the picture. "Yuka-obaa-chan! Aunt Hotaru!" Little Youichi shouted. "EH? You-chan?" The group said in unison. "I've missed you so much Yuka-obaa-san!" Youichi said as he hugged Yuka. "I've missed you too You-chan and guess what? Your parents gonna married in one year and a half later." Yuka said as she hugs him back. "Really?? I'm gonna asked them for a baby brother or sister." Youichi said in an excited voice as he ran in the restaurant. 'Baby brother or sister? I'm/Hotaru/Imai-san/-chan gonna be rich.' They all thought.

**In the restaurant:**

Mikan and Natsume once again drink the juice for 60th times. 'The 61th, they are so lovely/lucky.' The customers, waitress and waiters thought. "Otou-chan, okaa-chan!!!" Youichi shouted as Natsume and Mikan looked back. "Yo, Youichi." Natsume said Youichi jumped on his lap. "Can I have a baby brother or sister?" Youichi asked as they all turned white and when I mean they is the group outside with a glass contact, the customers, the waiters, waitress and of course Natsume and Mikan.

'Is it their son asked for another baby?' They all thought but not the group, Natsume and Mikan. "What? Why so suddenly, what have you got in your mind You-chan? Is Hotaru sent something in your head again?" Mikan said in a surprise voice. "Yuka-obaa-chan said that you two will marry each other, so I ask for a baby!" Youichi explained as the couple looked outside the window, the group was waving their hands. "Go outside and asked Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, Hotaru was pregnant for almost 9 months." Mikan said as Youichi's eyes widened and run outside.

**Outside the restaurant:**

The group still white until 5mins later, they regained their colour. "Aunt Hotaru, uncle Ruka! Is it real that you two pregnant for almost 9 months?" Youichi asked as Ruka and Hotaru turned white and some wind flew pass them. "They pregnant for almost 9 months? Who tell you that? If that real then Hotaru's tummy gonna be big." Anna said as she looked at Youichi. "Okaa-chan." Youichi answered flatly. 'Mikan-chan again? When did she be so smart?' They all thought.

"You-chan, bring this into Mikan and Natsume see." Hotaru said with a coldly voice, cold more than ice. 'So cold…..' The group thought, after Youichi take the picture and he run back in the restaurant.

**Inside the restaurant:**

Mikan and Natsume drink their drinks for…..70th time. 'The 71th! How can they do that?' All the people in the restaurant thought again. "Otou-chan, okaa-chan, aunt Hotaru want to gave you this!" Youichi shouted as he handed them the picture. It was a radiograph was made by Hotaru with a shaped of a baby like with raven-haired, below the picture, it said: "Baby of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." And of course, the people in the restaurant leaned closer to see what the picture is and their eyes widened again!

"W-Who give you this Youichi?" Natsume said in an almost exploded voice. "Aunt Hotaru!" Youichi answered a cute way. "I'll copied a photo like this with blonde-haired." Mikan murmured as she did a little power then tada! "Give this to Hotaru, make sure that the others can see it too!" Mikan said as she handed the picture to Youichi then he run outside.

**Outside the restaurant:**

"Aunt Hotaru! Okaa-chan wants give you this." Youichi said as he handed him the picture and it was a radiograph with a baby blonde-haired boy and below it said: "A little payback, the baby of Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai!" Hotaru and Ruka with the others are all white. "Hotaru-chan…..I think you should give up." Nonoko said as she patted Hotaru's back.

"I think I should. (sigh)" Hotaru said as she sighed and went in the restaurant, the group followed.

**Inside the restaurant:**

When the group went in they saw Mikan and Natsume drink the juice at the same time again!!!!! And the waitress put on the board it said: "The 80th." The group sweatdropped. "Eh? Minna? Hotaru, you finally gave up ne?" Mikan said as she feed Natsume the salad. "You two are so cute!!!!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "Really? No wonder the waiters, waitress and customers in here always stared at us." Natsume said as he raised a brow.

"Eh? Isn't that Usa-chan and Namiki-kun? What're they doing here?" Anna said as she pointed at the table behind Mikan and Natsume. There they saw Usa and Namiki was laughing at each other. "I think they're dating." Mikan said as she drink the juice so as Natsume. 'The 81th.' They all thought.

"Eh? Mikan-chan? Natsume-kun? What're you doing here?" Usa saw them as she approched them with her arm around Namiki's arm. "That's our line, what're you two doing here? Dating?" Nonoko asked in a cheerful voice as the newly couple blushed. "They're dating." Natsume replied flatly as he eats the tomato. "Yup, we're dating!" Usa said cheerfully. "Since when?" Kitsu asked.

"We're childhood friend! I denied that I don't know him this morning that's make me a little sad too." Usa explained. "By the way, what's your alice Namiki-kun?" Anna asked. "Oh! My alice is Water." Namiki said as he earned a glare from Natsume. "Don't go near Natsume if you have alice that can destroy Fire." Mikan said as she chuckled. "Oh! Don't worry, since I don't use my alice much, I have this control device." Namiki said as he handed out a blue earring, one just like Natsume but blue.

"It looks just like Natsume's." Mikan said as she lifted Natsume's hair up. "You brave enough to do that?" Usa asked. "He's my boyfriend, he won't mind, beside, we done a lot more than this." Mikan answered freely as the rest just looked at them, even Natsume didn't mind what she said. "What? I said something wrong?" Mikan asked as she drinks the juice with Natsume AGAIN!!!!!!!!! (I think I'm going nuts.) "Nandemonai, it's the first time I saw you so smart, mature and brave." Anna said.

"Since my okaa-san is here, she always told me to be growing up, I'm not a kid anymore you know?" Mikan said as she eats the salad. "Good girl, I'm proud of you Mikan." Yuka said as she hugged her daughter. "Joined in, I'm gonna order another juice!" Mikan as she snapped her finger, a waitress immediately come. "Another strawberry juice with couple straws." Mikan said as the waitress go in the kitchen. "How much did you order?" Namiki asked. "1 large. Since it's big, so we spent much time to drink it." Natsume said.

**Meanwhile at Hime's temple:**

"SAVE HIME! SHE'S IN THE TATAMI ROOM." Kakitsubasa shouted as the army group began to run in. "Kukuku, you can't stop me, you think you can stop Sumiya Hamano??" Sumiya shouted as she actived her Cruse alice then its began to spread all over the room. Yes, Sumiya Hamano, the real form of the spirit, looks like she has trained herself to be come a real flesh human. "What're you trying to do Hamano?" Hime asked in a furious voice.

"Tsk, tsk Hime, you abandon me years ago and still…..you can't remember? I came back to get the revenge and of course! I'll wake up the AAO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Sumiya said in an evil way as she laughed loudly. "Someone will stop you Hamano, you think you're like that? There're powerful people will stop you." Hime said as she tried to struggled, because she has stick with Sumiya's alice. "I don't think so, Hime." Sumiya said as she jumped outside the window.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Thanks for reading this chapter guys, and I've decided to make AAO in this and the other chapters, hope you guys don't mind. And from now on, I'll accept your request, let me see if I can make it in the story, except for you cous. Thank you for all of you supporting me!!!!!!

**Befriended: **bloodyrosey, oObroken-wingsOo, FaN-LiFe13, camille1998, dominiqueanne and some more, I just remember this much. ARRIGATOU GOZAIMUS!!!!


	24. Chapter 23

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!!! Another chapter has come out so enjoy!!!!! And thank you for all of your reviews!!!!! I'm appriciate that! And I don't know if its spell right.

**Special thanks:** bloodyrosey, oObroken-wingsOo, littleanzgirl24, MyResOLuTion, uke-sensai, dominiqueanne, .Hime no Kanashimi., camille loves gakuen alice, etc.

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's adventures will never meet the end, but will love? String of fate…., cute it, you'll die, not cut it, you'll also die, why? Cause you rush yourself, your life, your desire too much.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 23**

**Recap:**

"_Tsk, tsk Hime, you abandon me years ago and still…..you can't remember? I came back to get the revenge and of course! I'll wake up the AAO!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Sumiya said in an evil way as she laughed loudly. "Someone will stop you Hamano, you think you're like that? There're powerful people will stop you." Hime said as she tried to struggled, because she has stick with Sumiya's alice. "I don't think so, Hime." Sumiya said as she jumped outside the window._

**End of recap.**

**In the cafeteria:**

Everybody was eating their lunches, Mikan was feeding Natsume, from now on, they're always ordered the couple straws juice. Suddenly, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru felt a strong aura around the academy. "Ne, Natsume, can you sense the air?" Mikan whispered to him. "Yeah, it's pretty strong, this is the weirdest aura I have ever sense." Natsume whispered back.

"Why?" Mikan asked. "This aura is start to high up and then low down, it just keeps like that." Hotaru butt-in so as Ruka. "Yeah, I feel like that too." Natsume said as Mikan nodded, then Natsume take out the key device. "_Hello? This is Yuuki._" Yuuki said as she appeared in the air. "Yuuki, we need you, there's a strong and weird aura around the academy." Natsume said. "_I can sense it too. Looks like the spirit has trained herself into a human._" Yuuki said.

"Who's this?" Mikan asked. "No time for explained, go find your mom." Natsume commanded as Mikan run away. Half an hour later, Mikan came back with her mother. "Gomen, my mother was lost in the basement." Mikan said as she bowing. "Ehehehe, I didn't know the basement that big." Yuka said as she leaned closer to Natsume. "Eh? Isn't that Yuuki-san? How can you contact my son-in-law over here?" Yuka said as Mikan blushed and Yuuki giggled.

"_Your…son-in-law? Hihi, very sweet and the spirit some how managed to be escaped again. The key can't do anything because it was weak._" Yuuki said in a sad voice. "Maybe it because of the spirit, her name was…..what was that again? Oh yeah, Sumiya Hamano, right?" Yuka said. "_Yeah and we have to stop it, other wise, she said that she's gonna waken up the AAO._" Yuuki said in a panic voice. 'That name is quite familiar, I think I heard it somewhere.' Mikan thought.

"Is she gone nuts? The AAO has just separated." Yuka said. "Calm down Yuka-san, so how can we stop her?" Ruka said as he looked at the device. "_Hmm…I think we can lowed her down and find out why she want to wakes up the AAO._" The key said. "_But you all can relax today, because she'll be weak after she uses so much power._" Yuuki added. "Yes! Because tonight we have to celebrate a party for me, Natsu-hmfp." Yuka was cut by the four.

"_For you and?_" Yuuki asked as she giggled a little. "Nandemonai, just for her. Jah Yuuki-san!" Mikan said as Natsume turn the device off. "What did you do that for?" Yuka asked in chibi mode. (Imagine Yuka-san in chibi mode with her hand waving like trying to fly and crying water-fall with an X like her eyes.) The four sweatdropped. "Is that your mom Sakura-san?" Ruka asked as he pointing at Yuka.

"She always likes that when I stopped her from doing things." Mikan said as she rubbed the back of her head and still sweatdropped. "Oka—I mean Yuka-san, you look like Naru." Natsume asked in a very very and I mean VERY low voice. "Eh? Did you just call me okaa-san??" Yuka said in a happy voice with her eyes and back ground sparkle. Now everybody is sweatdropped.

"Iie." Natsume said in a calm voice as Yuka cried more. "Ok…..I can't fix this." Mikan said in a frustrated voice as she looked at Natsume. "What? I can't do this!" Natsume said in a denying voice. "Come on. Just once, okaa-san'll be happy!" Mikan said as she pouted and make her puppy dog eyes which is the things Natsume can't resist it. "Fine!" Natsume said as he looked at Yuka.

'I guess there's no way to escaped.' Natsume thought as he sighed. "I'm sorry for making you…errr…..cry,….okaa-san." Natsume said as Yuka's eyes sparkle again. "Oh! That's my son-in-law. Now, I'm gonna told Naru for the party tonight. Jah!" Yuka said as he hugged Natsume and give him a little pat then head off. "I know you can do it Natsume!" Mikan said as she clinged in Natsume's arm. "Hn." Natsume answered.

"_Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!_" A familiar voice said. "I'm gonna be outside a little." Mikan said as she walked out the cafeteria. And everybody continuing their time with…..lunches.

**Outside the cafeteria:**

"Who're you and what're you doing here?" Mikan asked, a few second later, a small little devil appeared in front of her. "Whoa there! Who're you?" Mikan asked again. "_I'm Desire! Your mother make me a body so that I can play with you! Am I cute?_" Desire said as she flying around. "Cute! You look like a good devil, wow and I thought I never gonna said that." Mikan said as she slightly chuckled. 'WOW! So cute, who's she? She just looks like an old friend of mine.' Someone thought as he/she flashback.

**Flashback:**

_In a rainy day, a very hard rainy day, there was a girl with curly, long, black hair that covered her eyes sitting under a tree, crying. She lost her pet, she was very sad as she keep crying, tears keep rolling down just like the rain on her cheek. 'Puppy, I miss you Puppy, why're you leaved me?' She thought as she keeps crying. Her eyes was beat red, she thought she was lonely, but she didn't._

"_Hey, why're you crying over here? It's raining and you'll catch a cold." A brunette said, the crying girl perked up. "I-I j-just l-lost m-my d-dog, his name is Puppy." The girl said between hicupping. "Oh! I lost a dog once, I used to cry under a tree when I lost him. But don't worry, you still have your friends right?" The brunette said as she sit down and smile at her, the girl blushed under her hair._

"_No. I don't have friends." The girl answered as Mikan gasped. "What? How?" The brunette asked. "My classmate thinks that I'm a werido and they don't want to play with me, so my only friend was Puppy. My mom and dad was divorced, my dad married another woman, so as my mom so I have to live with my cousin, even thought she died last year." The girl explained, tears rolled on her cheek like dewdrop._

"_Wow, you must be very lonely ne? I'll be your friend. My name Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Yours?" Mikan introduce herself then asked her new friend. "My name is…Sumiya, Sumiya Hamano, can we be friend forever?" Sumiya introduce herself then asked with a smile. "Ok, I guess. Oh yeah, let's fixed the hair of yours, it's so messy." Mikan said as she put Sumiya's hair on her helix, her eyes was shown. It was baby blue, it's big and shiny. _(Looks like Bara-chan!)

"_There! Isn't it more beautiful? I'm sure that you'll have some friends tomorrow if you keep your hair like that!" Mikan said as she smiles. "I never let my hair like this, my eyes are ugly, and I've to hide them away." Sumiya said in a nervous voice as she tried to let her hair down. "No, you're really cute, trust me!" Mikan said as she smiles gently to the girl as she slightly blushed. "O-Ok!" Sumiya hurridly answered. "Mikan/Baka/Mi-chan! Where're you?" Natsume, Hotaru and Yuka called her._

"_Oops! My family called me. So we'll meet again!" Mikan said as she run away with her hand holding her umbrella. The rain has stopped, Sumiya began to smile and blushed like a kid has a candy on her hand. 'I like her so much, I wish I could she her again!' She thought as she walked away._

**End of flashback.**

'Wow, I wish I can be friend with her. She looks so familiar, just like Mikan-chan!' Sumiya thought as she breathes hard. 'Uh-oh, I forgot my power was weaken, I've to go back to my room.' Sumiya thought again as she walked away. "_Ne ne, Mikan-chan! Give me a little power of yours then everybody'll see me!_" Desire said. "Umm…..ok!" Mikan replied cheerfully as she gathered her power then…..voila! Desire is a little brighter. "Ok! I'm done!" Mikan said as she and Desire headed to the cafeteria.

**In the cafeteria:**

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Mikan greeted her friend. "Mikan-chan, there's a small little devil beside you." Anna said as she pointing at Desire. "Oh, this little devil? She's my soul, my desire of lust soul of course!" Mikan said as she emphasized the word 'desire of lust'. "Ok….., that was weird, can you explained more?" Nonoko asked. "Ok! Since I'm not very loving my love making with Natsume, this little girl popped out." Mikan said as she blushed a little.

"No wonder you acting so strange before." Natsume said as he eats the meat. "Ehehehe, gomene, oh! Do you have the juice?" Mikan asked. "Let me go take it." Natsume said as he headed to the drink court when he came back with the juice, he take a sipped of it with Mikan. 'Oh god!!!!!' Everybody thought as they prepared boards. "_Mikan-chan, why are they prepared boards?_" Desire asked as a little glass of water popped out and she drinks it.

"They probably gotta counts the number of the drinking time again." Mikan said as she smile sweetly. "Yeah." Natsume said as he took the strawberry, he eat it then kiss Mikan. "Natsume! What was that for?" Mikan said as she blushed. "Sweet strawberry kiss, so? You can't remember our accidental kiss?" Natsume replied as he smirked. "Our accidental kiss? OH YA! I remember it!" Mikan said as she flashback.

**Flashback: **(By the way, they're 10.)

_**In the cafeteria:**_

_Everybody was enjoying their lunches together. They were chatting, eating, chasing, arguing and even screaming. "Mikan-chan, over here!" Anna said as she waving her hand. "Ok!" Mikan said as she run toward the table. Then the door opened, Natsume and Ruka walked in._

"_KYAAA!!!!!! NATSUME-KUN, PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!!"_

"_RUKA-KUN!!!!!! YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!!!!!!"_

"_YOUR HAIR IS SO GORGEOUS!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"_ (Is that because of his hair or him?)

_The fan girls screamed, some faint, some melt down and some was trying to kiss them. "Mataku, everyday, what so great about them anyway? I mean, they're good friend but not Natsume." Mikan said as she chewing her spaghetti. "I don't know, but they can make for me money." Hotaru said in her emotionless voice as the group sweatdropped. "Beside, we have way better guys then them, Iinchou, Koko and Kitsu pretty cool too!" Mikan said cheerfully._

_Then Mikan finished her spaghetti, she stand up and taking the strawberry ice-cream, then she accidentally fell. 'Ughh…, itai…, where am I?' Mikan thought as she look down, ice-cream on her lips and below her was Natsume. Her lips was close to his. "KYAAAA!!!!! NATSUME NO BAKA HENTAI!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she stand up. "Urusai, you're annoying sea-shell." Natsume said as he rubbed his lips. 'My first kiss!' Mikan and Natsume thought._

"_YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, PERVERT!!!!!" Mikan screamed again. "What? Aren't you the one who fell on me?" Natsume said as Mikan's eyes widened and her cheek blushed in furiously. "DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN PERVERT!!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she stomped out the cafeteria._

**End of flashback.**

"I remember it, but it was ice-cream." Mikan said as she puffed her cheek. "Whatever, it sweet anyway." Natsume answered as he chewed another strawberry and kissed her again. "So sweet!!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "This gonna be good in the party." Hotaru said as she taking the figure as everybody sweatdropped. "_Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Look, I've make a crane._" Desire said as she shown Mikan the crane. "Aww…., mini crane, so cute." Mikan said as she patted Desire's head as she giggled.

"Oi baka, today we have a new student. Let's go." Hotaru said as she stand up and the group followed.

**In class B:**

RINGGGGGGGGGG

"Ohayou my lovely students!!!!!!" Narumi greeted the students in a….err….girly way. He was wearing a….Chanel skirt, a pink blouse with a Louis Vuitton purse, boy he's rich. "Naru, stop it, It's annoying!" Yuka said as she entered the class. "Ohayou minna!" Yuka greeted the students. "Ohayou!" The class greeted back. "Ahem! We have a new student today, so please be nice to her! Come in miss." Narumi said as a long, straight and black-haired girl came in, a few boys drooling at her.

"Watashi wa Sumiya Hoshina, hajimemashite!" Sumiya greeted. Then she spot a certain brunette was sitting with a raven-haired lad. "Ah! You're Mikan Sakura right?" Sumiya said in a happy voice as she run toward Mikan. "Yeah! And who're you?" Mikan asked as she beamed a smile. "You hasn't change at all Mikan-chan! I've missed you so much!!" Sumiya said as she hugged Mikan. "W-Wh-What?" Mikan said as Natsume's eyes twichted.

"Oi, back off." Natsume said as he pulled Sumiya away. "Who do you think you are bastard?" Sumiya yelled in furiously. "Her boyfriend? Who else." Natsume answered calmly as Sumiya's eyes widened. "I don't believe you, prove it." Sumiya said as Natsume smirked. 'Why is he smirking?' Sumiya thought as Natsume pulled Mikan closer as he kissed her passionally and touch her breast. Mikan slightly moaned as Natsume massaged it. Natsume broke the kiss as Mikan blushed beat red. "Prove enough for you?" Natsume said as he smirked and pulled Mikan closer.

"Fine, you win!" Sumiya said in a angry voice. "It's rude Natsume! And how do you know me?" Mikan yelled at Natsume and asked Sumiya. "You looks like a friend of mine when I was small, she's the one who comfort me and told me to make my hair like this." Sumiya said as she pointing at her hair, it was neatly. "I know, you do look like a friend of mine too. But her eyes was baby blue and your it's emerald, beside her name's Sumiya too, but not Hoshina but something else and of course, her hair is curly." Mikan said as she slightly chuckled.

'Oh yeah! I was a criminal! So I can't show my real eyes, name and hair. But…..I'm so glad it's her!!' Sumiya thought a little sad. "Ok! I feel very happy when I make a new friend like you! Let me introduce my friends to you!" Mikan said as she pointing at Natsume. "This is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, my boyfriend, don't make anything bad to me or you'll meeting hell." Mikan said as she smile sweetly and Natsume smirked. But behind that, there was a very dark aura floating around them.

Then she pointing to Anna. "Hi, my name is Anna Umenomiya! I'm Yuu's girlfriend!" Anna greeted cheerfully as she hugged Yuu. "Hi, I'm Yuu Tobita, the class pres, you can call me Iinchou." Yuu greeted in a gentle but cool way.(Girls and Boys in my fanfic is cool!!!!) Next is Nonoko. "Hey there, my name is Nonoko Ogasawara, I'm Koko's girlfriend!" Nonoko greeted cheerfully. "Yo, my name is Kokoro Yome, you can call me Koko or Kokoroyomi." Koko greeted a cool but funny way. Next is Kitsu. "Hey there lil'girl, my name's Kitsuneme, you can call me Kitsu." Kitsu greeted her as he looked at Sumire.

"Hello! My name's Sumire Shouda, I'm Kitsu's girfriend." Sumire greeted Sumiya as she smile. Last but not least, Ruka and Hotaru. "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend." Ruka greeted as he smile and Sumiya slightly blushed. "Hotaru Imai, Ruka's boyfriend." Hotaru greeted her coldly as she sweatdropped. "Oh! We've missed one, oh there they are. Usa-chan! Namiki-kun!" Anna yelled as they saw Usa and Namiki was kissing. "Hm? Nani?" Usa asked. "Come here, we have new friend." Sumire said.

"Oh! Who's she?" Usa said as she run toward the group with her arm around Namiki's arm. "Hey there, my name's Usa Mimi, I'm Namiki's girlfriend." Usa greeted Sumiya. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sumiya Hoshina!" Sumiya greeted as she smile back. "Yo, my name's Namiki Kujyo." Namiki said as smile playfully. (Like Kukai used to do ^^)

"Mikan-chan sure has nice friends." Sumiya said as she smile sweetly. "Arrigatou! I'm kinda feel bad for you." Mikan said as she smile. "Doushite?" Sumiya asked with a confusing voice. "Well….., that….um…..you don't have a boyfriend." Mikan said in a nervously voice as Sumiya looked around, it's was covered with couples. "You got that right, but…..I don't need one, cause I don't want one." Sumiya said in a sweet voice.

"_Ohayou Mi-chan, Natsu-kun, Hota-chan, Sumi-chan, Noko-chan, An-chan, Nami-kun, Usa-chan, Kitsu-kun, Yuu-kun, Ru-kun, Koko-kun, I think I'm gonna die._" Desire said in one breathe. "Calm down De-chan, this is our new friend, her name's Sumiya Hoshina." Mikan said in a happy voice. "_Hey there, I'm Mikan's desire soul, my name's Desire!_" Desire greeted Sumiya in a happy voice. "Are you real? You look like a soul!" Sumiya said as she plucked Desire's tail.

"_Ouch! Watch it, I'm real!!_" Desire said as she rubbed her tail. "Wow! For the first time I have seen a real demon, I mean soul! 'Even though I'm the one of it.'" Sumiya said and thought. "Ok…..Anyway, Natsume gonna take me to the Central Town today! Aren't we honey?" Mikan said in a secudtively voice to Natsume as she give him a peck on the lips. "Hn." Natsume give Mikan another peck. (I'M SO HAPPY WHEN I'M THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!)

Mikan and Natsume's background was covered with romantic red roses and their friends just stand there with their eyes widened. "I think they're ignoring us, right?" Namiki asked. "Uh-huh." Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "Are they twins?" Namiki asked again. "No we aren't." Anna and Nonoko replied in unison. "Are they twins?" Namiki asked the group. "No, but they looks like it." Hotaru replied as she continuing taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume.

"Ahem, can I get your attention?" Ruka coughed as Mikan and Natsume snapped back to the reality. "What did we do?" Mikan asked with her hands on Natsume's cheeks. "Ignoring us." Hotaru said. "Hontouni? I thought you guys was not here!" Mikan said in a childlish voice. "_They're already here since beginning Mi-chan._" Desire said. "Oh! Gomenasai." Mikan said as she smile nervously. "Sometimes I think you guys already married." Sumire said as she sighed as they blushed and low their heads down.

"D-Don't mention the wedding things or something concern it." Mikan said in a small way. "Doushite?" Kitsu asked. "We don't want to remind anything about it, that's all. Let's go Polka." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist and hugged her waist. "Eh? Where?" Mikan asked. "My room. I'm hungry." Natsume said in a monotonous voice as Mikan hugged Natsume's arm. "Hai!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Lovey-dovey couple much? They're really like a newly-wed couple." Sumire said. "Gomenasai for that Hoshina-san." Ruka said.

"Daijoubu, It's okay after all. 'Shit, I'm late for work, now I need some ingredients for waking the AAO up!' Well, I'm off, jah!" Sumiya said and thought as she walked out the classroom. "Ruka, we headed to Hyuuga's room, now!" Hotaru said as she grabbed her flameproof camera. "O-Ok!" Ruka said as he followed. "What'll we do?" Anna asked. "Hmm……, oh yeah! I think the Central Town had opened a new boutique, let's go boys!" Nonoko exclaimed as the boys smile.

**In Natsume's kitchen:**

"Ne Natsume, what do you want?" Mikan asked but Natsume didn't answer. "Natsume? Natsume?" Mikan said as she waving her hand in front of him.

**Natsume's mind:**

Natsume was imagning about Mikan was naked but just wearing an apron and cooking food for him. "Here you go Nat-su-me!" Mikan said sweetly as she gave him breakfast. "I want more than this." Natsume said. "Kyaaa!!, Perverted Natsume!" Mikan said sweetly as Natsume kiss her and so on!!!

**Back in reality:**

"Natsume? Where're you?" Mikan said as Natsume snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, I was spaced out, gomen." Natsume said in an emotionless voice. "Ouch!" Natsume flinched. "What happened?" Mikan asked as she looked at Natsume. "Hand cramps." Natsume said as he smirking a little. "What do you want me to do?" Mikan asked. "Feed me by your mouth." Natsume said as he smirked. "What? Natsume no baka hentai!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Urusai, now feed me." Natsume said as he opened his mouth. "Fine." Mikan said as she puffed her cheeks and feeded Natsume. "Not bad." Natsume said. "Thanks Natsu—" Mikan was cut off by a large bang at the door.

BAM!

The boys and girls group let themselves in their room. They looked at Mikan and Natsume. "See? I told you they're in the kitchen!" Sumire said as she pointed the finger at Natsume and Mikan. "Camera camera." Hotaru said as the group sweatdropped. "Would you mind? We're eating!" Mikan and Natsume yelled. "Ok…..I have to be honest. You guys looked like newly-wed!" Usa yelled as the couple blushed again. "I told you don't mention anything like that again!! Here." Mikan yelled in furious but said in a sweet voice to Natsume as she feed him.

"Why do you feed him?" Anna asked. "Hm? Natsume has hand cramps." Mikan answered not looking at them. Then again, Mikan and Natsume ignoring them. "I think they're ignoring us again, right?" Namiki asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh-huh. I'm gotta go, I'm kinda hungry anyway." Nonoko said as she pulling Koko's arm. "Let's go." The rest followed leaving the two lovebirds at home, I mean room.

**Some around the Northen Forest:**

"Ayayaya….., I can't get any more ingredients. Let's see, 5 lizard tails, 10 magic cotton and 10 Northen Forest leaves, I just have two! Where can I get magic cotton?" Sumiya whined, change herself into a criminal form. Her real form is: long, curly and black-haired with baby blue orbs. "I want Mikan-chan to see me in this form, but I can't I'm a criminal." Sumiya said as she sighed then she felt a strong aura some where. "Who're you? Get out here or I'll actived my alice!" Sumiya yelled.

A dark, tall man walked out from a tree. "You're the criminal, Sumiya Hamano right? What're you doing here?" The tall man asked. "Oh! Per-sensei, I didn't notice you were there, you have a baby right? From who again? Oh yeah! Komona Kokonoe. And I came here for the secret ingredients to wake up the AAO." Sumiya said in a bored and mockingly tone. "Don't call me Per-sensei or whatever it is, I have a real name, Persona! And my little baby have nothing to do with it!" Persona said as he fumed with anger.

"How old is the baby?" Sumiya asked. "Oh my! She just 5 months and I named it Kiara Serio, she is so cute!!!" Persona squealed like a girl. "Yeah, and I have buisness to do. Jah Per-sensei!" Sumiya said as she walked away, leaving the happy and gay-like Persona standing there. 'Arghh….where can I get magic cotton?' Sumiya thought as she keep walking, then she saw a teddy bear who was chopping the wood. 'A bear chopping wood? MY MAGIC COTTON IS IN THERE!!!!! I have to walk slowly, I heard that the bear is vey dangerous.' Sumiya thought as she began to tip-toeing.

A few minutes later, the bear is drop-dead on the floor with his tummy being torned. "Whew, this bear got some skills there, but don't sweat it, I have all the ingredients for my last misson and job. Kukuku." Sumiya said evilly as she walked out. '_I have to reported this to someone, but whom? I'm lonely because I don't have a master_.' A small dim light glowing behind the tree thought, she was very scared.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Looks like I went to far this time. So boring, I hope I can get a strawberry soon.

**Mikan:** Shi-chan!!! I've miss so much!!!! –hugs Shi-chan-

**Shi-chan:** Mi-chan? What're you doing here?

**Natsume:** She got bored so she ask me to visited you.

**Shi-chan:** -tears- I'm so happy!!!! Oh yeah, do you have any strawberries?

**Mikan and Natsume:** No why?

**Shi-chan:** Kinda hungry, enjoy the story by the way!

**News:** For fellow readers, please supporting my and my cousin story please, I'm very grateful and I have another one-shot fanfic in rated M and I've watching the HSM3 movie. SO COOL!!!!!!! JANE!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 24

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!! Shi-chan on the phone or computer, whatever it is, here's a new chapter, enjoy it!!!! And I have a M rated fanfic, 2 of them and I've made a sequel of it, but it's not like this story but still…..ENJOY BOTH OF THE STORY!!!!!! Oh yeah, this chapter gonna have a little fashion!!!!

**Special thanks:** bloodyrosey, oObroken-wingsOo, Olympiangirl, FaN-LiFe13, camilleT.T, etc. And thank you Blue-Niagra for reading my M rated story and rated it 5 stars.

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 24**

**Recap:**

_A few minutes later, the bear is drop-dead on the floor with his tummy being torned. "Whew, this bear got some skills there, but don't sweat it, I have all the ingredients for my last misson and job. Kukuku." Sumiya said evilly as she walked out. 'I have to reported this to someone, but whom? I'm lonely because I don't have a master.' A small dim light glowing behind the tree thought, she was very scared._

**End of recap.**

**At the Sakura Tree:**

The group was at the Sakura Tree chatting, sleeping, chasing, eating, drinking, blackmalling and reading. "Koko!!!! Come back here you brat, how dare you read my diary??" Sumire yelled in furious. "Chill up Permy, I thought it was a normal book!" Koko said as he still running. "How can a book that have a large 'DON'T TOUCH OR YOU'LL DIE' sentence?" Sumire said as she changed herself into Medusa. "ACKKK!!!! PERMY MEDUSA, HELP!!!!" Koko yelled as the group sweatdropped. "Aren't you gonna save your boyfriend?" Yuu asked as he pointed at Koko.

"Can't, she'll probably kill me too. Hang on there honey!" Nonoko replied as the group sweat grew bigger. "Per-I mean Sumire-sama, stop it!!!! Onegai!!!!" Koko yelled as Sumire cool herself down. "Good, now buy for me a couple caramel with vanilla cream mocha." Sumire said as she handed Koko the money. "Hai!" Koko replied then runs off. When Koko left, the group brust into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, nice one, Sumire-chan!" Nonoko said as she wiped her tears. Even Natsume just laughed, but a little bit. "Yeah, yeah, just look at him!" Anna said as she clutching her stomach. Then the loudspeaker spoke:

_**Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and the rest of your friends come to Hime's temple and I'm not gonna repeat it.**_

The group sweatdropped, because that voice was Jin-Jin's voice. "That was the weridest announcement ever and is that Jin-Jin's voice?" Mikan asked as the group nodded. "Ok, let's go, Hime's calling." Hotaru said as she stands up and dust off, the group followed. When they reached the middle of the way, they've founded Koko, he was crying, poor Koko. (I'm evil, yeah….., pure evil!)

**In Hime's temple:**

"Hime, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga has arrived." Kakitsubasa said. "Let them in. And their fellow friends too." Hime said as Kakitsubasa slightly nodded. After 2mins, the group came in with their hands holding. "Okaa-chan, otou-chan!!" A grey-haired boy yelled. "You-chan? What're you doing here?" The group said almost yelled. "Hime call me too! And I heard that Hime has something to said to you guys, especially you otou-chan, okaa-chan!" Youichi said happily.

"Are….why just us? What about the others?" Mikan asked as she bended down. "Umm…..Hime save somethings for them later!" Youichi replied his 'mother' as he smiles. "Good. So why do you want to see us Hime?" Natsume asked. "Oh yes, you two have to beared a child for the academy and everybody's sake, even yours." The Hime snapped as the couple turned all white and wind blowing them. "They're frozen solid Hime-san." Ruka said as he knocked at Natsume. "Uh-huh, he's right." Anna and Nonoko said as they knocked at Mikan. And they were in their sit position with winds blowing more.

"Did they married yet Yuka?" Hime asked as Yuka appeared behind her. "Not yet…..Isn't it a little bit early for them? I mean, they was just 18." Yuka said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Are they did something that get baby earlier?" Hime asked, tried not to unpurified the innocent, gray-haired child. "Several Hime, several." Hotaru answered. "Oh well, since they did it several then it'll be ok. Now for the rest, you have to have babies too and you know what I mean." Hime finished and all the students in the Tatami room all turn solid. "Now they all turned into frozen solid!" Yuka said.

"That was surprise too." Hime said as she giggles a little. Outside the Tatami room, Kakitsubasa was eavsdropping and tried to hold down her laughter. "Kakitsubasa, you think that I can't hear, see or even read you? Thinks back!" Yuka said as Kakitsubasa turned beat red because of her embarassment. (Gomen if it's not right.) "I'll take them back to their roo—" Yuka was cut off the by Youichi. "Yay, I'll have a baby sister or brother and more friends!!!" Youichi screamed as the group snapped back into reality.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the room. So as Polka here." Natsume said as he lifted Mikan up and leave the room, the group followed. When they all leave, the one left was Hime and Yuka. "(sigh) I don't know why, but I feel a little bit worry for them too." Yuka said as she sighed. "Don't worry, they'll get married soon, but…..soon more than the AAO wakes up." Hime said in a mystery voice.

**In Natsume's room:**

Mikan was sleeping and she still shocked because of Hime's words. "I can't believe that Hime would wants us to have baby!" Mikan said almost yelled. "If you want it right now, I'll granted you right away." Natsume said in a playful voice as he pinned Mikan on his bed and kissed her passionally and so on! (I usually a pervert, but I don't know what happened with me today, oh well!)

**Outside the room:**

"Keep going, keep going, give Hotaru the money." Hotaru said in a devil voice as the group sweatdropped. "This is a very dangerous time and they just….relax like that?" Tsubasa said, to be honest, inside his head he was wishing that he was there with Mikan. "You were thinking that you wish you gonna be there with Mikan." Koko said as he pointing at Tsubasa's head. "Really?.....Slave, 1 month, no, die." Hotaru said as Tsubasa sweat keep rolled down from his head then nodded. "Good." Hotaru said as she continuing tapping the sence. After awhile, she stand up then ran through the hallway.

"What the? Natsume-kun???" Anna and Nonoko yelled as they turned around then saw Natsume stand there with angry eyes. The afternoon went longer 'till night fall.

**6.30pm at the Central Town:**

The group went to the Central Town and of course, the boys are all beaten up except for Ruka and Yuu. "Boys, why're you all beaten up?" Yuka asked as she put on the banner. "We just felling down from the stair in the afternoon." Koko said. "Ok…..falling down from the stair wouldn't be that hard, you must be beaten up." Narumi said as he touch Kitsu's cheeks. "ITAI!!!!!!!!" Kitsu yelled as the rest ears flinched. "Ouch! What's wrong with you, Kitsu?" Narumi said, rubbing his ears. Kitsu opened his mouth, he broke 2 teeth on the cheek that Narumi touch. Outside, it was bruise.

"Natsume, you know you don't have to do that hard, right?" Mikan whispered to him. "Can't help myself." Natsume replied flatly. "Are you sure you ok?" Yuka asked again. "Daijoubu, Natsume didn't beat me or---'uh-oh…..'" Koko said and thought. "Natsume beat you up?" Narumi said. "I….we….uh…..I mean……JAH!" The boys group said as they run off. "Ok…..Why are they so scare of us?" Yuka said as she looks at the couple, who was running to the Howalons stall with a happy face, well, Mikan of course. "They looked happy, I'm not sure that they got in a fight with Koko and the rest of the boys." Yuka said in a confusing voice. "You read my mind Yuka-senpai." Narumi said as he took out another banner.

**At the Central Town's park:**

"Whew, I thought we're going to die!" Mikan said as she eat her Howalons. "Hn. But they deserved it." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan on the cheek, she sightly blush. "Want some?" Mikan said as she handed Natsume the Howalons. "No, I want this." Natsume said and take the Howalons, put it in her mouth then kiss her, he broke the kiss about 2mins. "That's what I want, I gotta go awhile." Natsume said and smirked at he stands up and left the bench. 'He is such a hentai!' Mikan thought as she smiles a little. (WHY DON'T YOU SAID IT OUT LOUD? **Mikan:** It's embarassing! **Shi-chan:** First time heard that! Come back here!!)

**In Lavendar's:**

Ring, ring.

The bell door rang as a boy came in, it was Natsume. "Konban wa sir, how may I help you?" A girl with red-haired, named Hino said. "Can you showed me some nice clothes and jewelry for this girl?" Natsume said in a bored tone as he shows Hino Mikan's picture. "Ok sir! Can you bring the girl here?" Hino said in a happy voice and smiles. "Matte." Natsume said as he exited the store and go finding Mikan.

**After 30mins, back at the store:**

"I'm back." Natsume said as he opened the door. "Ah, welcome back sir, and I see that you have bring your girlfriend along." Hino said in a cute voice. "Here she is, treat her nicely." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan out, gently of course! "Konbanwa madam, please follow me, this way." Hino said as she leading Mikan to the big closet of the store. "Woah! So big!! And is it all fills with wedding stuff?" Mikan asked with her eyes sparkle. "It's was reserved by Yuka Azumi with her son-in-law Natsume Hyuuga and you must be his bride, am I right?" Hino's words that made Mikan blush. "H-Hai!" Mikan said.

"Ok, let's start with the first dress, come out Imai-san." Hino said in an evil voice as Hotaru steps out from nowhere. "Good job Hino, that what I expect from Mikan's future personal-maid and my helper. Now, let's get the bride a fashion show." Hotaru said as she prepares her camera. "AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screams her lungs out. 'Looks like they've started. Let's go see.' Natsume thought as he chuckles a little then went into the big closet.

**First dress:**

Mikan was wearing a green wedding dress with roses on her waist, neck and the middle of the dress, with golden line and the strings are cross over her neck. (not very good a describe, find in my files.) Hino scores her 7, Hotaru scores her 4 and Natsume scores her 1. "Come on, give me a chance?" Mikan whined. "Iie." They all reply. "Fine!" Mikan said as she go finds another dress.

**Second dress:**

Mikan come out with a blue wedding dress. It was blue with white lining and some curl line on her dress, there are no strings in this dress and it's very long. (Like I was say before, I'm not good at describe, just watch it in my files.) Hotaru scores her 6, Hino scores her 7, Natsume scores her 2 and two new members: Anna and Nonoko scores her 8. "Hi Anna, Nonoko, give me another change guys!!" Mikan greeted her friends then whined. "Nah-uh." They all reply. "Hmpf! You'll regret for this." Mikan said as she changes into another dress.

**Third dress:**

Mikan, once again, steps outside with a purple dress, a gothic purple dress. It was dark purple and very simple, it has voile at the back of the dress and in front of the dress, the upper of the dress looks like a tricot. Natsume scores her 3, Hino scores her 8, Hotaru scores her 9 because purple is her favourite color, Anna scores her 9 and Nonoko scores her 6. "Better this time, but still no good!!!! Give me higher points!" Mikan said as she crying water-fall. "Dream on." The group said again. "Arghh!! Fine!" Mikan said as she goes back to the dressing room.

**Fourth dress:**

Mikan came out with a very happy face, because the dress she was wearing right now is her favourite color, orange. The dress was orang but almost red, on top of the dress it was twinkle, wingle and full of fake pearls. Below it was normal like every dress and a necklace goes with it looks like the upper dress. The group scores her 1 even the new members: Sumire and Kitsu. "What? This is my favourite!" Mikan whined. "It's totally out of fashion Sakura-san, mataku, let me help you with the dress." Sumire said as she pulled Anna and Nonoko's hands and pushed Mikan in the dressing room.

**1.30 hours later with Sumire choose Mikan's dress:**

The group was very tired. Hotaru was counting her moneys on the laptop, Hino was checking the dresses of the store, Kitsu was looking at some Tuxedo and Natsume? Sleeping. And all of the group even Yuka and Narumi are in the store. "Ahem!" Anna coughed as the group turn their attention to the dressing room. "Ladies and gentlemens, here……MIKAN SAKURA!!!!!" Anna and Nonoko yelled at the same time as the curtain of the dressing room opened, appeared a very beautiful, no, gorgeous brunette. All the boys in the group jaw dropped and the girls with their eyes sparkle.

Mikan was wearing a no-string red dress with a diamond belt that stick on the dress and the curvy white climbing strings on the egde of her dress, below her waist. And behind the dress was another layer of white fabric and some more. She was very beautiful and hot. (In my files xP) "Woah!! Sakura-sama sure is beautiful!!" Hino said in an amazing voice. "Are…..stop staring at me like you wanna eat me guys." Mikan said in a shyly voice. "No no, you're very beautiful, no, gorgeous! Shouda-sama sure has nice taste of fashion!" Hino said as Sumire thumbs-up. "Arrigatou!" Sumire said as the rest giggles.

"My daughter is so beautiful!!! Choose for Natsume-kun a tuxedo, the ceremony gonna start in any minute." Yuka said as she snapped her fingers, the boys group stands there with their sly smile on their face. "Come on Natsume, we gonna play dress up." The boys group said in unison. "What?" Natsume said as the boys lifts him up and ran into the boy dressing room.

**Author's P.O.V:**

Here is the web of Natsume's tuxedo, gomenasai, I'm just so lazy!!

**First:** ./photo/image/2442/large/white_

**Second: **.com/CNWebSite105/Active905/Pages/CostumeRental/Austin60s70s/Pics%

**Third:**

**Fourth: **. (Your stomach gonna be aching after seeing this xD)

**Last:** .com/Prom%20Tux/Mirage_

**End of P.O.V.**

Natsume's last tuxedo made Mikan's heart felt like melting. "Oh my gosh!!!! Natsume-kun is so handsome!!!" Yuka screamed in joy as she hugs Natsume. "Chotto matte!! Natsume's Mikan's, I shouldn't hug him like this!" Yuka said as Mikan blush like the dress. "O-Okaa-san!!!" Mikan yelled. "Gomen, gomen! Now, you two get ready for the ceremony, come on, let's go." Yuka said as she ran outside, the group being pulled by Yuka, Narumi, Serena, Jin-Jin and Misaki, leaving the couple alone, even Hino has to went outside.

"So……what should we do?" Mikan asks as she rubs her cheeks, then Natsume thinks of a very very naughty and pervert thought, he lifts her up. "N-Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asks with her face red as a tomato. "You'll find out soon my lovely bride." Natsume said as he kiss her without heistate. Mikan's eyes widened, her face is redder. Natsume pushs her into the dressing room. "Nat…..sume….." Mikan moaned, Natsume lifts her dress up to touchs her panty. "Y-Yamete, Natsume." Mikan said. "Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you." Natsume replied. "Natsume-sama! Mikan-sama, time to—KYAAA!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!" Hino said as she pulls the curtains and saw the couple with a very awkward position, not like Mikan on top of Natsume or whatever it is, but! Natsume was in front of Mikan, she was being pinned on the wall with her dress being lifted up. (pervert me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! And very proud of it.)

"What's happening?" Ruka asks as the group came in. 'Uh-oh, we're in a very weird position.' The couple thought. "Oh my gosh!!!!! KYAAA!!!! Perverted things in dressing room!!!!" Usa screamed in joyful with her eyes close. "Where? Where?" Hotaru asks with both of her hands full of camera. Mikan closes her eyes and copys the Invisible alice. 'Hyakun! (Hurry up!)' Mikan thought as she and Natsume disappear. "Eh? Where are they?" Anna asks as she point at the dressing room. "Shimata, that baka uses the Teleport alice, let's go find her." Hotaru said and runs outside, the girls follow. (The face of Hotaru in angry, find on manga!)

When Hotaru went out of Lavender's, then Mikan and Natsume pop out. "Mou, Natsume… It's your fault that everybody have to go find me!!! Now, let me down!!!" Mikan cried. "Urusai, I'll let you, in one condition." Natsume said and smirks. "N-Nande?" Mikan said with her eyes widened. "You'll have to wait for me tonight." Natsume whispers to her in a seductively voice and that what makes Mikan blush, more than blood!

"Hentai!" Mikan said and still blushing. "Whatever. Let's go." Natsume said as he put Mikan down. "Go? Go where?" Mikan asks as she fixes her dress. "Don't you have something to talk to okaa-san outside?" Natsume said flatly as he flicks her fore-head. "Itai…..Just tell me is enough, why did you hit me?" Mikan cried and rubs her fore-head. "Cause you're so stupid to know what's happening outside Polka, or should I said, red-lace?" Natsume said in a playful voice as he smirks. "Hentai!!!!" Mikan screams and starts to chassing after Natsume. After that, they went outside with hand-in-hand.

**The middle of Central Town, 7.30pm:**

"Konban wa minna-san!!!! I'm so happy to be the M—AHHHH!!!!!" Narumi didn't finishs his sentence, because he being kicked by Tsubasa. "Konban wa minna!!!!! Having a great night tonight? Hope you are, because we gonna make it greater!!!!!!" Misaki said as everybody applaud. "Thank you minna, now……HERE COME YUKA AZUMI!!!!!!!" Tsubasa yelled, which making everybody applaud more. "Thank you, thank you. As today party, I'm gonna celebrate my missness to everybody in Gakuen Alice here and more important, for the one I love the most to be married."(drum roll please!!!) Yuka said with a happy voice, then the drum rolls. "Natsume, here goes us." Mikan said in a small voice as Natsume tighten her grip, 'cause he knows that she was scared, of stage of course.

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER, MIKAN SAKURA!!!!...." Yuka said as everybody applaud again. "…..And her husband-to-be…..NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!!!!!" Yuka screams, the couple walk out of the store and here comes……THEIR BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!! (KYAAAAA!!!!! **Natsume:** Urusai…., you broken my ears here!! GOMENASAI!!!!!) Ahem, I guess the words 'Their beautiful face.' Is not right, let's me corrected it. Here comes……..A BEAUTIFUL NEWLY-WED COUPLE!!!!! No, that's not right, what should I said? Hmmm…….(**Everybody:** Get on with it already!!!!! –Throwing shoes at me.) Fine fine, man, that's hurts, end of my P.O.V even I'm not writing it!!! Here comes the Hyuuga and Sakura couple, everybody cheers and clapping a lot and some whistles were made. "Come on here my daughter and son-in-law." Yuka said in a very and I mean VERY happy voice. Mikan and Natsume step on the stage, Mikan was shivering. "Relax, everything gonna be fine honey." Yuka whispers to her as Mikan nods and beam a smile and the audience's eyes turn all heartie!! (**Natsume:** I'm gonna burn you into chips and then I'll eat it." HELP MI-CHAN!!!!!)

"Would you like a word, my dear?" Yuka asks as she smiles at her daughter and –cough- son –cough-. "No thanks okaa-san." Natsume and Mikan reply in unison. "Put this into her ring finger then kiss her in front of minna!" Yuka whispers to Natsume as he smirks a little. "Ahem, would you all please pay attention to my son and daughter here? Yes, arrigatou." Yuka said as the audience turn their gaze to Mikan and Natsume. "Mikan…." Natsume starts and he paused a little. "……Will you mar…" "STOP IT RIGHT THERE, I WASN'T FINISH MY MAKES-UP!!!!" Sumire said and bangs the door and chasing Koko. "I need my makes-up too!!!" Koko yells as he smiles playfully, eyes and eyes were looking at them. "I think we stop something." Koko whispers to Sumire. "'Ya think? Continue what are you doing please!!!! Give me that!" Sumire whispers the first sentence then she said the last out loud and took the blusher from Koko's hand.

"Ahem….., well then….Continue my son." Yuka coughs as she commands Natsume, he kneels in front of Mikan, hand out a small red box, he opens it. "Will you marry me Mikan Sakura?" Natsume said and smiles a little. (KYAAA!!!!! HE SAID IT HE SAID IT!!!!!! BEAR FOR ME A LITTLE SISTER MI-CHAN!!!!!!!), Mikan brusts into tears and she crying chibi style. (Standing there and crying of course!!) "Mikan? Did I do something wrong?" Natsume said as he stands up and held Mikan's hand. "No –sniff- I'm –sniff- just –sniff- happy –sniff-." Mikan said between her sob. "Baka, you could have told me. Now, do you accept my proposal?" Natsume said in a little bit angry voice then he asks her. "Hai!!!!" Mikan answers and jumps on and hugs Natsume, the audience applaud louder and louder. "THEY MAKE IT, THEY MAKE IT. KYAAAAA!!!!!!!" Anna yells and crying. "YOU GO MIKAN-CHAN, NATSUME-KUN!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!" Nonoko yells and clutching the hankerchief. Ruka and Hotaru just smile a little, the rest of the boys and girls clapping and cheer for them. It's a very memorable night.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Whew! Looks like I've finish another chapter, ne? Enjoy it and sorry for my grammars and update very late, not like usual, 'cause I'm busy about testing lately, ehehe. Never mind that and enjoy the story a happy way!!!

Lots of love from

Shi-chanxxxxx


	26. Chapter 25

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna-san!!!! Sorry for the very late update, cause I'm very very and I mean VERY busy these days, testing day!!! Ugh!! By the way, enjoy the story a happy way!!! And I forgot to tell you, Desire is a boy, I changes his sex!

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 25**

**Recap:**

"_Hai!!!!" Mikan answers and jumps on and hugs Natsume, the audience applaud louder and louder. "THEY MAKE IT, THEY MAKE IT. KYAAAAA!!!!!!!" Anna yells and crying. "YOU GO MIKAN-CHAN, NATSUME-KUN!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!" Nonoko yells and clutching the hankerchief. Ruka and Hotaru just smile a little, the rest of the boys and girls clapping and cheer for them. It's a very memorable night._

**End of recap.**

**The next morning, Mikan's P.O.V:**

Ummm……, when I open my eyes, I saw a white with sparkling subject next to me, my eyes widened, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. I mean who would want to see a weird subject next to you in the morning? I hope it's not some kind of new bomb, cause I thought it was new Howalon. "Mikan/Sakura-san/-chan, what is it?" My friends open the door and ask me with a very worry face and in Pjs. "M-M-M-M-Mo-Mo-Mo-Mon-Mon-THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, again and this time is louder than the other one.

"_WHY IS SO FUKIN' LOUD IN THE MORNING? I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP YESTERDAY!!!!!_" Desire shouts in anger, I wonder what did she do last night, I let her free though. "Wow, someone got an anger _and_ a fear issues. Oh! And we got some minor over here Desire." Koko said and grins playfully, he walks toward my bed to find out the monster I was screaming about. "Are? The monster is not here? Correctly, there is no monster." Koko said, ruffles his head. "What do you mean? It's right here." I said, pointing at the monster. "_Ne ne, Mi-chan, maybe you should gain all your power so minna would see it, do it Mi-chan! Like me!_" Desire said, I nod then I began to gain my power up then voila! The monster woke up.

"_Ummm?Where am I? Oh yeah! I was finding a person who can destroy the other person, then I get here._" The monster said, I immidiately ran behind Natsume's shirt-less back. "T-Th-The monster speaks!" I said in fear, the group sweatdropped at my action. "Hihi, Mikan-chan! The monster you said looks like Desire but dressed like an angel only! Why would it be a monster anyway?" Anna said as she giggles, so cute. "Yeah, okaa-chan!" Little You-chan said cutely, awwww…….

"Eh? Hontouni?" I ask, blinking my eyes several times. "Hontou, hontou!" Anna and Nonoko reply in unison. "But with one small problem…..WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP IN SUNDAY'S MORNING?? AND WE STILL IN OUR PJS!!!!!" Sumire said in furious, poor Kitsu, I wonder how can he endure the voice of her. My eyes blink again as I scanned the room, everyone is in Pjs, I'll show them to you then!

Sumire was wearing a light green nightgown, which was pretty short and she even wear her jewerly when she sleeps too –sweatdropped-. Next to her was Kitsu, he was, of course, shirt-less but wearing a baggy dark green pants, those two are a very cute and mature couple!

Next was Anna, she was wearing a light pink nightgown, which can almost, and I said _ALMOST _ see through her body, if it's can see through her body, Yuu will gone wild like Natsume and kills everybody and I mean it. Yuu was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but loose, which make him kinda cute, and a pair of white baggy pants. They make quite a cute couple too!

Next to Anna was Nonoko, of course. She was wearing a light blue nightgown and it was pretty long compare to Sumire's and her hair has two hair pins looks like pearl! (Like the other Himeka-chan in Kamichama Karin!) Koko was shirt-less and wearing a pair of yellow shorts, he looks like a little kid –giggles-. They make such a cute couple too! And they looks like a twins couple and I mean Nonoko's couple and Anna's couple.

Next was Hotaru!!! She was wearing a short and elegant purple nightgown, she is so mature!! Ruka was mature too! He was shirt-less and wearing a grey baggy pants, he looks kinda handsome. They looks matury!! I love them so much!!! "Hey Natsume, Mikan thinks that Ruka is handsome more than you." Koko starts and grins playfully. "I DID NOT!!! Yes, I thought that Ruka-pyon is handsome but not more than Natsume!!" I scream back at him, hope he doesn't broke his eardrums.

Whatever he thinks, the last one is Natsume and me! Natsume was shirt-less and wearing a pair of black baggy pants, but it kinda loosen a little, maybe he was weairng boxers when he sleeping. And I'm wearing a black nightgown, which Natsume also bought it for me, it was kinda short thought, he likes me in short clothes, but he doesn't want people to look at me in short clothes.

"Ruka was handsome more than me huh?" Natsume said in a husky voice as he rests his head on mine with his arms around my waist. "I-Iie! I mean….Yes! I think that Ruka is handsome but not more than you!!" I said in chibi mode. "Whatever." Natsume said with his chibi eyes. Then I began to move, it quite hard because "Natsume!!! Let me go!! I can't walk!!!" I said in chibi mode again and then I drag Natsume with me, still in the head-on-mine position. (Mikan drags him in chibi mode, imagen it!)

Everybody is sweatdropping at me and Natsume, darn him!!! And Koko, if you read my mind then you'll be my breakfast, then I saw Koko gulps. "Did you saw something terrible Koko?" Yuu asks him. "Just a mind of a woman." Koko said scarely. Such a scaredy cat. "Woman's mind?" Nonoko said with a confuse voice. "Don't worry dear, I'm fine, just a little bit frighten." Koko answers back. "Natsume, could you let me go?" I said with a frustrate voice.

"Iie. Make for me breakfast first." Natsume answer me with a monotonous voice. "Then let me go, so I can make it!!" I said as he let me go, then I turn around, our lips met.

**End of P.O.V.**

Her friends kinda shock, even Namiki, Usa and Youichi. Then Natsume smirks between the kiss, she can feel it, he then closes his eyes, held her face and deepened the kiss. Her eyes widened, then she closes it and enjoy the kiss. Her friends shock more, cause they think that the couple don't seem to notice that they're standing in the room.

"I think they're ignoring us again!" Anna said, shaking Yuu chibi style. The couple heard Anna's voice then broke the kiss. "Oh! Gomen, ehehehe, could you guys please buy for us some foods for awhile?" Mikan said, laughing nervously. "Are…..Ok." Namiki said, the group nod and went outside. "And Desire-chan! Bring the little angel with you to the balcony a little." Mikan said, Desire nods as she bring the angel outside.

When everyone left, Natsume lifts Mikan's chin. "Now…., where were we?" Natsume said in a seductively voice as he smirks. "Mou…., Natsume such a pervert!!" Mikan said with her flying arms. "If I'm not then who is a pervert?" Natsume asks, this time Mikan sighs in defeatly. Natsume notices her sigh then kiss her without hesitating.

After 1mins of kissing, they broke the kiss for air. "Mou….., Natsume is a meanie!!! Hmpf! De-chan, come out." Mikan said with her puffed cheeks, then Desire flew out with the angel's hand. "_Ne ne, Mi-chan! This little angel is quite funny, she talking nuts!!!_" Desire said with her face like this: xD. "I guess it is a monster." Mikan paused a little then walks toward the angel. "Hey little fella, what's your name?" Mikan continued her sentence, she asks the monster than smiles sweetly.

The angel blushes a bit. "_I-I'm Ka-Kakashi._" Was all the angel said, then she plays with her fingers. "Kakashi? No name? So you has no name. Ne Natsume! She has no name." Mikan said as she pointing at the angel. "No name huh? Wouldn't that be Kakashi?" Natsume said, rubbing his chin. "So…..What do you like?" Mikan asks in a cute voice. "_Me? Oh! I like a lot of stuffs but I can gave it all for the poor children!!! And I love to make evil plans!!!_" The angel replies happily, which makes the couple and Desire sweatdropped.

"Nice and evil? It's like the opposite of you De-chan!" Mikan said in a happy voice. "What's Desire's personality?" Natsume asks her as he sits on the floor. "Well…..De-chan is full of lust and…..um….nice." Mikan said nervously. "_That's me!_" Desire said in a cheerful voice. "Well…..If Desire's name is Desire than you'll be…..Ureshi! Nice name!!" Mikan exclaims as she smiles and claps her hands. "Ureshi? You mean happy? That's a nice name too." Natsume said, patting Mikan's head. "TADAIMA!!!!" Their friends said.

"Minna! Welcome back!" Mikan greets her friends. "Here some foods, we can make a party for you and Natsume!" Anna and Nonoko said in a cheerfully voice as they jumps up and down. "What's on the menu guys?" Kitsu asks playfully. "Oh! I totally forgot, we have some guests!! Come in guys!!!" Koko yells, some people walk in. "Konban wa Mikan!!!!" A guy with grey-haired and emerald orbs said. (Guess who?) "A-A-A-AKITO!?!?!?" Mikan yells, poiting her finger at Akito.

"Yup! Some of the guests still not in yet! Come in guys!!" Akito said, 4 girls, 1 boy and 1 man step in. "Mikan-chan!!! Yaya's back!!!! Miss you so much Mikan-chan!!!" Yukina said as she hugs Mikan. "Tadaima Mikan-chan!!!" Yaya said and runs toward Mikan and hugs her too! "Yo Mikan! Long time no see huh?" Jack said. "Eh? Jack? You can speak Japanese?" Mikan said in a surprising voice.

"We learned him, kinda hard cause he's a baka." Yukina said. "Hey! I heard that!!" Jack fights back. "Polka, who are those people?" Natsume said, pointing at the left guests. "Kokonoe, Serio and their daughter, Kiara." Sumire said plainly with her hands on her hips. "Why are you here?" Mikan asks in a deadly voice. "Just visiting the academy, we can't?" Persona said. "That? Yes you can, but why are you in my room?" Mikan asks again. "Well…..We found their lost child, so we found them in the middle of Central Town and we ask them if they want to have a party so they nod!" Anna explains while rubbing her head.

"And……..how can I said this? Why are you guys hugging each other?" Jack asks, pointing at the couple. "Hm? We're a couple!! Can't you tell?" Mikan said, hugging Natsume's arm. "So…..Akito gave you to him?" Yaya asks. "Yup! And I'm not regret it, if Mikan's happy then I'm happy." Akito said then hugs Mikan's hand. "Haha, don't try to steal her away from me again, bastard." Natsume fake the laugh then grabs Mikan back. "Don't you think you're a little selfish Hyuuga?" Akito said, making a lighting sword. "Yeah, so what Suzuki? Jealous?" Natsume fights back, making a fire sword.

The group sweatdropped at the two boys. "Nice going Mikan-chan! You got two boys support you." Nonoko said playfully as she nugdes Mikan's arm. "Ehehehe, arrigatou!" Mikan answers nervously. Natsume and Akito still fighting. "So…..What're you doing here Kokonoe?" Mikan asks, changing her voice into a I-not-really-care one. "Ano…..I was thinking about visit the academy so….." Komona said. "Okaa-san! Is that the old hag you always tell me about?" Kiara said in a cute voice. "Old…..hag?" Mikan said, her eyebrows twitching.

"And that is your Prince Charming you always told me, too!! He's gonna be my husband when I gro—Ahhh!" Kiara being cuted off by Mikan's lifting her. "Shut up you little runt, who tought you that, eh?" Mikan said in a deadly voice. "O-O-Okaa-san…..PRINCE CHARMING!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" Kiara yells, which make Natsume and Akito stop fighting. "Oi, who's the prince charming here?" Akito asks, putting his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Put your dirty arm of her you bastard!" Natsume said, giving Akito a death glare. Akito stucks his tounge out chibi mode. "Prince Charming, you have me here, you don't need this hag and please save me!!!" Kiara said, which make Mikan makes a fire ball on her palm. "Shotacon……, do you wanna die?" Mikan asks with a super deadly voice. "Ehehehe, when did Mikan became so violent Hyuuga?" Akito asks, stopping the fight then wraps his arm around Mikan's shoulder. "Who knows? Oi, what's going on Polka?" Natsume asks Mikan, wrapping his arm around Mikan's waist.

"Prince Charming!! Help me!!! You're my husband!!!" Kiara yells, waving her arms waiting for Natsume's responds. "Who's the Prince Charm—"You." Natsume was cuted off by Mikan's answer. "Yup! I have all of your pictures in my bedroom my husband!!! And who's the hag? She's already got a boyfriend for herself. Did you cheat on me?" Kiara said in a dramatic way. Dots flying around the room.

"B-Boyfriend? Thanks for saying that but……you gonna die soon." Akito said, chuckling. "Eh? What do you mean?" Kiara asks. "YOU LITTLE RUNT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Mikan and Natsume yells in unison. "Who said he's your/her husband/boyfriend?" Mikan and Natsume said in unison again. "Then what are you guys?" Yukina asks. "They're newly-wed!!!" Anna and Nonoko reply in unison.

THUD!!!!

Which make Akito, Jack, Persona, Komona and Kiara fell down, more like faint for 5mins. "NEWLY-WED??? YOU GUYS ALREADY MARRIED??" The faint group ask. "Yeah….., we gonna open a small party in my room. Oh! And correctly, we're just engaged!" Mikan said in a happy voice as she clings into Natsume's arm. "And sometime you just ignore the facts that we're here." Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru said in unison. "Really?" The faint group, more members are Yukina and Yaya ask. "Uh-huh. They just…..kissing and smooching and hugging and somethings happened next and they ignoring us, that's all." Anna and Nonoko reply in unison, but! Without and interest or happy way in their voices.

"For the first time you guys didn't talk that much, I'm surprise." Akito said, rubbing his head. "Well……, I'm not surprise after all. But just one little thing…….COULD WE START THE PARTY???? I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" Sumire screechs. "Ouch!" Everybody flinch, missing some voices. "I didn't hear Mikan and Hyuuga's voice! They're…..dumb!!!!" Akito yells, putting both his arms on the sky in a dramatically way. "No, baka! They ignoring us." Jack said, whacking Akito's head.

"Hontouni?" Akito asks, rubbing his head. "Hontou, hontou." Everybody answer, except for the Persona's family. "Are? When did you guys get here?" Mikan asks, with her body in Natsume's. "We gonna open a party. Remember??" Hotaru said, knocking on Mikan's fore-head. After some minutes, Mikan snaps her fingers, "Oh…….Now I remembered!" Mikan said, rubbing her head. "See?" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire said, while signing.

After 1h30 of talking, they opened a party, Hotaru was thinking about a game, then an idea pops out of her mind, making a large light bulb. "Wah!!!! It's so shiny!!!" Koko said, rubbing his head with both of his hands. "Hotaru's mind?" Kitsu asks, Koko nods. "Figures." The group, except Hotaru reply. "Oi, guys, we're gonna play Truth _and_ Dare." Hotaru said, with an evil glint hiding in her eyes. "Shouldn't that be Truth or Dare?" Ruka said. Hotaru points the baka-gun new version 9.2 in front of his face.

"Zip it Ruka." She said, Ruka just lows down his head. 'Why am I so weak in front of _my_ _own girlfriend_?' Ruka thought as he pauses a little. "Not gonna happen again, my dear Hotaru." Ruka speaks up as he grabs Hotaru's wrist and kiss her…..Natsume's version!!!! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! **Natsume:** Nice one. **Mikan:** Ruka-pyon gonna be the 2nd Natsume?)

Everybody's eyes widened, excluding Natsume and Mikan. (Their face: O_O) "Hmm…..Ru….ka…." Hotaru moans. 'About time.' Natsume thought boringly. 'Good moves Ruka-pyon!!! Ganbatte!!!' Mikan thought happily. When they broke the kiss, Hotaru's face was a tomato. "Like it honey?" Ruka asks, licking his lips. "Since when did you became the 2nd Hyuuga?" Hotaru asks, with her arms hiding her lips.

"Who knows? Now…..Let's play the game!" Ruka said, claps his hands together, which makes everybody snap back into reality. "Where are you? Kissing land?" Natsume said, a smirks plaster on his face. "Nice one Natsume!" Mikan and Ruka said. "Let's play the game………" A very dark voice said, the owner of the voice is…….Hotaru Imai! Everybody sit in a huge circle, like this: Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Persona, Komona, Kiara, Natsume, Mikan. Oh! Desire and Ureshi also joins, when the bottle landed on Mikan of course

Hotaru spins the bottle and it's landed on……Kiara!!! "Yay!" Kiara jumps up and down. "Shut it, kid. (Sigh) Now….., what is the facts you hate the most?" Hotaru said, sighing. "The married arrangement between my Prince and the old hag and of course! Their moments together." Kiara answers. "You wanna die kid?" Mikan said, wacking Kiara's head. "Ow! What was that for you hag?" Kiara asks, rubbing her head. "For saying bad things to me. And who are your Prince Charming? He's mine!!!" Mikan yells at Kiara.

"No! He's mine!" Kiara said, pulling Natsume to her side. "No! Mine!" Mikan said pulling Natsume back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!!!!"

"MINE!!!!!!!"

".MINE!!!"

"You old hag doesn't deserves him. He's mine!!!"

They started a fight, which is……teenager vs tween.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shoots some bullets at the two girls. "Urusai both of you. Now take my dare! I dare you to……" Hotaru said, pauses a little, then she smiles evilly. "…..kiss Natsume Hyuuga, lips lock, honey!" Hotaru said with a very very evil smile on her face. Dots everywhere.

THUD!

Turn around people! They turn around, what they saw is…..a girl who is Natsume's girlfriend, wife, little girl, polka-dots, stripes (**Everybody:**GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!). Shorten, Mikan's faint. "Nice dare Imai." Natsume said. "Buckle up my Prince!" Kiara said, jumping up and down. Natsume sighs a little, then he notices Mikan's eyes is a little peeky, he smirks then leans closer to Kiara. When their lips almost touch, Mikan stands up and……

BANG!

OUFFF!

BON!

BON!

BANG!

BING!

BAM!

BAM!

"That's for trying to steal Natsume." Mikan said, cleaning her hands. Kiara was lying there, drool coming from her mouth, with her eyes like an X, her hands are floating like balloon. Everybody sweatdropped. "Jealous, huh?" Natsume said, wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist. "B-Betsuni." Mikan answers shyly, playing with her fingers. "_She's jealous for sure, I was about to said it. Too bad, you're taking first._" Ureshi said in a devil voice. "Wow, you're so evil." Natsume said with sarcastically.

"_No need to flattery, I'm already evil, ohohohoho._" Ureshi replies. Everybody sweatdropped grew bigger. "Right…..Now! Spin the bottle!!!" Mikan said, clapping her hands together. The bottle spinning, spinning, spinning, spinning and it's stop! The person is…..Komona. "Anybody, why this bitch?" Mikan murmurs. "Whatever, Truth, Desire!" Mikan said, Desire pops out.

"_How many times a day you shaves your so-called moustache?_" Desire asks, everybody tried to hold back their laughter. "I-I-I-I don't have any moustache!" Komona said tearyly, leaning closer to Natsume. "Ten times a day minna!" Koko yells, Komona begin to blush redder and redder every second.

"_Nice one De-san! My turn, Dare right?_" Ureshi said in a happy voice, Mikan nods. "_Kukuku…, Kokonoe, I dare you to…bathe with Persona, ahem listen closely. Every. Single. Day. Got it?_" Ureshi said, everybody started to have a evil smile on their face, Natsume? Smirk! "Yeah….., that should do it, you deserve it." Sumire said, smile evilly. "Accept it, or you'll meet hell." Hotaru said, with a very very and I mean it, VERY!!! Evil smile on her face. Komona was so scared of them so she slowly nods. "Nice one Ure-chan! You too De-chan!" Mikan said, high-five with the souls. It was like another amazing night together, just friends and laughter. 'Not for long.' Someone thought, then it jumps away.

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** I know, it's kinda sucks right? I'm a little out of my mind, but enjoy and remember to review the story please!!!!

Lots of love from

Shi-chanxxxxx


	27. Chapter 26

**Shi-chan:** Hello minna!!!! Here is another chapter from my story!!!! Yes, I know, I changed the pen name, don't blame me since the last one was lame!! And again, if you're Shugo Chara!'s fans, I'm really sorry for the mess up and I'm gonna make one Shugo Chara!'s fanfic. Now, enjoy the story!!!!!! And I'm not gonna make the recap! Someone do the disclaimer please!!!!! And this time is Shugo Chara!'s cast! Pull Tadase, I mean, Tadagay out!

**Tadagay:** Enjoy Shi-sama's story!!!!!!! And she does not own Gakuen Alice, just this story!!!!! –jumping up and down in maid's clothes-

**0ooooooo0**

**Our normal day**

**Chapter 26**

**Early morning at Hime's temple:**

"Hime! Hang on Hime!! Bring in Imai!!!" A voice said, clearly he or she was panicking.

"But…."

"Bring. Him. IN!!!" The voice said again, it was a female voice, it was Yuka Azumi's voice. She was stopping the blood bleeding from Hime's wound.

"Here he is!"

"What's the matter Yuka-san?" Subaru Imai said.

"Suddenly her wounds open, the old and some already healed!" Yuka said, finding the medicine while Subaru taking care of her wounds.

Subaru saw some white powder from every wounds opening, it was white and sticky around like circle. He took some and tastes.

"What is it?" Yuka asked, looking at Subaru.

He gasped, "This is a poison powder! The Wounded powder, if we threw this into the person, he or she will be fine but if it's get into the body, it will activate the poison. This powder will opening all the wounds! We should get rid of this!" Explained Subaru, move his hand quickly and grabbed some bandage and medicine.

"Hime had these kind of poison but never took it out…..Probably….!" Yuka said, remembering the night when Sumiya Hamano turned into a human.

"Sumiya Hamano! That girl punch Hime and throw something back when she jumps out the window!" She said, helping Subaru.

"There are more in the body. She needs a surgery. Bring her to the hospital!" He said, lifting Hime and bring her into the hospital.

**In Natsume's room, Natsume's P.O.V:**

I was sleeping, the room was darker more than normal, I don't know why but I don't care. I feel the winds blow through my chest so I roaming the bed for the thicker blanket, instead of a blanket, I touch some thing, it's wet and open, I don't know what is it so I put a finger in it. I founded it fun, so I put another one and another one. I hear some moans next to me, then I remembered! I was in bed last night with Mikan! And the thing that I was playing with is……..Oh god! Why me?(Guess what is it xD!!!)

**End of P.O.V**

The bed keep strugling and strugling, the Natsume Hyuuga was playing with a thing that he thought it was fun. Then a voice spoke.

"Natsume……Ohayou…..And what are you doing?" Mikan said in a sleepy and innocent voice then changed it into an angry one.

"Nothing my little kitty, wanna continue?" Natsume said, leaning closer to her and rubbing the same part that he was doing before.

"Mou…..Ah! It's morning Natsume!" Mikan said, pushing Natsume away.

Then after 15mins of preparing for school, they heard some knocking.

"Comin'!" Mikan said, tieing her tie, then she rushed over the door and open it, the next thing she saw was Sakurano with Kakitsubasa was breathing heavily.

"Ojii-san! Kakitsubasa-senpai! What's bring you guys here?" Mikan asked with a surprise voice.

"Sakura, Hyuuga, we don't have much time, we must go to the hospital!" Kakitsubasa said in a panicking voice.

Mikan and Natsume hear the sentence, they immidiately rush out the room. A while later, they saw Hotaru and Ruka with them.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked Sakurano while running.

"Hime….Her wounds opening up, and it's all because of Sumiya Hamano! Hyakun!" Was all his answer.

They continued running until they reached the surgery room. Subaru came out with a calm face, they quickly asked.

"How is she?" Kakitsubasa asked with her worry face.

"She's fine, but her condition is impossible to walk. Those wounds are pretty big and it's take time to it to completely healed. So she won't be in the Tatami room for awhile. And of course, if she injured once again, she'd be leaving." Subaru said with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. Arrigatou." Was her reply, she walked into the room and closed the door with a silent click.

Everybody sent a message to Subaru and wish her to be healed soon. After the ruckus, the couples going to the classroom. After half and hour, they arrived the classroom, they push the door silently. The students in class all stood up, wondering what just happened. Anna and Sumire run over to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, what's happened? Why are you so late? Is there anything wrong?" Anna asked her, Mikan just shook her head, tears welling from her eyes.

"Sakura-san……"

"Leave her alone. She just tired. Come on Mikan, let's go back to room." Hotaru said in a sad and cold voice, the group leaving the room.

The group just closing the door, then they heard a loud rumble, then the speaker went on.

_**Everybody! Please go to the emergency room to the safe. And all the students from class B please go to the Elementary Principle room. I repeat…..**_

Everybody in class brust outside and run to the Elementary Principle room.

**0ooooooo0**

"Go! She's at the North!!!! She's with Mouri Reo." Narumi said with an angry voice.

"Senpai……How I miss you, I haven't met you like…..forever. But I won't be again." Reo said with both of his hands on his hips.

"Reo-sama, can I?" Sumiya asked Reo with a strong voice.

"Yeah."

Sumiya smirked, then released a powerful dark air, it's wraped around everybody. Then they stunned, Sumiya jumped up with a powerful force then makes a short katar, she then come down and sliced all the guards' left arm. They winced in pain, blood caming from their arms like river. She smirked again, then activated her Curse alice, it's floating in the air then come right into their body and they began to darkened all over. From the legs, to the arm, and from there to the whole body.

"Really nice, but are you done?" Reo asked her with an empressive voice.

"Not yet, Reo-sama, there still so much, I don't know who to choose."

She then reply to him, then jumped up the highest tree she can find, she find a certain person, the person that she wanted most, it was Narumi. She founded him, then she fly to him, facing him.

"Ah! Narumi-sensei! I've been waiting so long for this day. I'd also wished for you to saw me in my real form too!!!"

"Your true form? Are you one of the students in the Academy?"

"Yes Narumi-sensei. It's me, Sumiya Hoshina. I'm so lucky to meet you and your precious students, especially Mikan-chan."

"Don't you DARE to touch her!"

"Oh! But I will. Now, die!"

She cried out loud, then she click her hand, a bottle of dark potion in it. It was the Alice sucking bottle, the potion will sucks all the alice anybody got and gather it into one, if anybody drink it, they'll become the most powerful Alicer.

"The potion! Where did you get that?"

"Well…..All my work out in years. I was about to finishing this potion, but then, the academy know where I hiding, they captured me. Luckily, I hid this in my lastest Alice, the Air Spacing alice. I hid it in my own Space, when I died, I thought it was ruined, but I trained my alice very hard, they became unstoppable, that's means even if I died, they will survive until I get my reborn. Ready to be the first one Narumi."

After an hour, she close the bottle, then she grinned evilly and with that, she popped away with her Teleport alice stone, somehow she got it back when she was alive from a brown-haired female.

**0ooooooo0**

There they are, sitting in the Principal's office, with a straight face, the ESP was very confused by the whole things had happened lately at our academy. Suddenly, Sakurano rushed into the office, with a panic expression.

"Sakurano, what is it?" The ESP said calmly.

"Sir, we need to speak in private."

After Sakurano's answer, the group go outside. After half an hour later, the ESP and Sakurano went out.

"We need to go to the hospital."

**0ooooooo0**

**Shi-chan:** Sorry if this chap is so short! But I'm in a hurry…..So, enjoy the chap and don't forget to review and cliffhanger eh?

**Ikuto:** You betcha.

**Shi-chan:** Ikuto-kun!!!! –huggles-

**Amu:** She doesn't steal Natsume away from Mikan, but she stole my boyfriend away from me!

**Mikan:** Did you saw the last time she met Natsume? God…., I nearly took out my bazooka!

**Amu:** And the time when she saw both of them, count in Syaoran, that red shrimp Edward, Yoh and the others, woah…., I can't believe, Winry threw the wrench into Edward's head.

**Mikan:** Yeah, and another one. Is---

**Background of Amu and Mikan: **Chit chat words all over the sky.

**Shi-chan:** Is it just me or they ignoring us?

**Natsume, Ikuto:** It's you.

**Shi-chan:** Hey!!!! Never mind that, enjoy the chap!!!! And I'm gonna be the Boys stealer! Jah!!


	28. GOMENASAI!

**Sad news! I'm sorry but I will delete this story, since nobody like it anymore, many apologizes, if I can have more than 20+ review, I think I can continued it. Thanks for reading and reviewing it!!!!!**

**Lots of love from**

**Shi-chan**


End file.
